


All But Broken: The Awakening

by AthenaTseta



Series: A Story of 1000 Words [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Awakening, DLC, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age Awakening - Freeform, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening - Freeform, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Spoilers, F/F, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Blight, Post-Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaTseta/pseuds/AthenaTseta
Summary: Although the Blight is ended (as told inI Will Call You You Home: A Recounting of the Fifth Blight), the story isn't over for the Hero of Ferelden. Talking darkspawn, political unrest, and the foreign world of ruling a human city press down on the new Arl of Amaranthine, who still hasn't fully recovered from the horrors of the Blight.
Relationships: Leliana & Warden (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Mahariel (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: A Story of 1000 Words [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1060649
Comments: 50
Kudos: 58





	1. A Call to Adventure (9:32 Dragon)

_“See you soon, vhenan.”_

Renya sighed, staring into the campfire. She had been traveling with Mhairi for two days, and her thoughts kept drifting back over the last few weeks. Everything had been perfect.

_“Renya!”_

Ashalle had run over to Renya when they had entered the Dalish camp and given her a hug. She had smiled and nodded politely at Leliana before turning back to Renya.

_“Can you believe it?” she said, taking in the camp with a wave of her arm. “We are planning a real settlement here now. Look, there are even guards from the human king to ensure we are safe as we build. They’ve already turned away some shemlen who tried to attack us a few days ago.”_

Renya smiled at the memory; a few guards had befriended some of the elves, and they had been sparring with each other, laughing and teasing each other good-naturedly.

Nyviel had joined them a few days later, saying that Zevran had returned to Antiva for a time but had sworn to return. She had seemed more relaxed and at peace than Renya had ever remembered her. For the most part.

_“And you still have them?”_

_“Yes, lethallan,” Renya had replied in a hushed tone. “In the chest, protected by the ward you gave me. Alistair said he would send it once Leliana and I settled back near Denerim.”_

_“And you’ll…?”_

_“I’ll do everything I can.”_

She and Leliana had planned to go to Highever next, and then travel to Orlais and the Dales. But now here she was, sitting by a campfire on the edges of the Brecilian forest, with nothing but her memories and a very persistent Denerim guard to keep her company.

“Are you alright, Commander?” Mhairi asked with quiet concern.

Renya looked at her over the tops of her eyes but didn’t say anything. After a moment she went back to staring at the fire. Mhairi sighed and sat on the ground near Renya.

“I… It’s an honor traveling with you, Commander,” she said. “If I may be so bold. I ran away from my home in Dragon’s Peak to become a soldier, to serve others with valor and honor and… When King Alistair wanted volunteers to go to Amaranthine and help the Orlesian Wardens rebuild the Grey Warden Order in Ferelden…”

She trailed off, and when Renya glanced over she saw Mhairi’s eyes shining, but whether it was due to the fire or reverence for the Wardens, she couldn’t tell. Mhairi turned to look at her.

“I couldn’t sign up fast enough,” she finished, sitting up a little straighter.

“Why would you leave your home?”

Mhairi frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Your home. In Dragon’s Peak. You said you left it to become a soldier. Why?”

Mhairi took a breath, nodding thoughtfully. “I was the daughter of a trader in a sleepy, quiet village where nothing ever happened. But I loved the stories of knights and wanted to be like them: the valor, the honor, the excitement. I ran away at sixteen to join the army, and haven’t regretted it.” She looked over at Renya. “I was in Denerim when you came,” she added quietly. “I heard the plans that the three Grey Wardens were going to kill the archdemon by themselves, and I thought that there would be no greater honor than to serve the Order. Especially when I could serve under the woman who survived killing the archdemon.”

Renya nodded in acknowledgement of the compliment and went back to staring at the fire. It was a good story, and she believed what Mhairi had said, but… She sighed.

“What of you, Commander? If I may ask, why did you leave your clan to join the Grey Wardens?”

The elf clenched her jaw a few times. She considered telling Mhairi to mind her own business, but she was the Commander of the Grey now. She supposed she would be hearing that question from a lot of recruits, and should have an answer ready.

“My friend and I were cursed by a tainted mirror,” she began, glancing at her companion. “Duncan, the Senior Warden and the man who recruited me, was nearby and brought me back to my clan. I managed to survive the curse and…” Here she hesitated, considering how much to say. “He recognized the strength needed for that, and asked my keeper if I could follow him. He…” She sighed. “He offered her a cure for my curse, in exchange for my service.”

Mhairi frowned in confusion. “You did not choose to be a Warden?”

“I brought the Joining chalice to my lips of my own free will, if that is what you are asking.”

The human’s expression melted into respect. “And yet you united Ferelden and ended the Blight. You saved all of us.”

Renya nodded absentmindedly, recalling her final thoughts before plunging her blade into the dragon on top of Fort Drakon. “It is not about being forced to do something, or of following orders to complete desperate tasks. Being a Grey Warden is about protecting the people you… it’s about protecting people.”

Mhairi smiled. “There is much honor in that.”

“There is,” Renya agreed.

“I am looking forward to serving the Wardens, and hope to do so with distinction.”

Renya smiled. “Well, we will be at Amaranthine soon enough,” she offered, not knowing what else to say. She hoped some of the Orlesian Wardens would fill in some of her knowledge gaps when it came to the rituals and history of the Order.

Mhairi’s smile widened and she went back to staring off, lost in a happy daydream. Renya was reminded briefly of Ser Jory and his talk of “honor,” and hoped Mhairi’s story would end differently. She was idealistic and perhaps had some stars in her eyes when it came to the Grey Wardens, but seemed genuine in her desire to serve. And, if she had survived the Battle of Denerim, she had seen darkspawn up close and now wanted to join an order whose sole purpose was to fight those creatures. That had to be worth something, didn’t it?

As Mhairi patrolled the camp later that night on first watch, Renya tried to make herself comfortable. Always on the edges of her consciousness seemed to be a tinny singing, but it didn’t bother her as much as during the Blight. Now, though, it seemed louder and something felt wrong. It was too far away to be a danger to them now, but it was still worrisome She tossed onto her other side, frowning, and made a note to talk to the Orlesian Wardens about it when they arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Renya is back and on her new adventure! Hooray!
> 
> Also, some folks have asked if I write original fiction, and if so, where to find it. Well, I'm currently writing a book, and you can follow all those shenanigans (and read some original fiction) on my newly-launched writing blog, or say hello over on Twitter: You can find [Inside The Writer's Block here](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


	2. Standing Vigil

They walked on for two more uneventful days. The sun was beginning to go down on the second day as they crested a hill that opened up to a view of the countryside. About halfway to the horizon was an unmistakable town. Renya held up her hand, frowning, and Mhairi stopped and watched her questioningly.

Renya closed her eyes a moment. The singing… it was back. She shook her head a little, as if trying to clear it. It was different somehow. The archdemon’s call had been horrible and beautiful, and had its own distinct pattern: powerful and ancient, yet tinny and chilling. The darkspawn sounded more like a clamor of voices, all vaguely agreeing but disorganized, like a stream babbling down a rocky bank.

This was…

“It is like… they are talking,” Renya murmured, opening her eyes and still frowning. She looked at Mhairi, who was watching her with apprehension while also looking impressed. Renya exhaled sharply. “The darkspawn song. It is more organized than I have ever heard it.”

“Could it be… another…. another… archdemon?” Mhairi asked, her voice dropping to a whisper.

Renya shook her head. “I do not think so.”

“Then what is it, Commander?”

“It is not like any darkspawn song I have heard. There are many voices now. It is… it is like there are many people having different conversations. It is usually… they all are one voice.” She saw Mhairi’s look and smiled slightly. “After your Joining it will make more sense.”

“You can hear the darkspawn’s thoughts?”

“Something like that,” Renya said, her expression becoming serious again. “Since the archdemon was defeated, it has been quiet. But now… there is unrest. It is not like during the Blight, though.” She began walking faster toward Amaranthine.

“Could it be something other than darkspawn? A… a curse, perhaps?”

“I doubt it,” Renya replied. She noticed that Mhairi was able to keep up with her brisk pace with ease, even with her heavy armor and helm on, and with her sword and shield strapped to her. That was good. She would need that strength as a Grey Warden. “I am not aware of any mage that would be able to manipulate a Grey Warden’s taint.” She shook her head thinking about it. “That would be a disaster if it was so.” She glanced over at Mhairi again. “There is only one thing I know for certain right now.”

“What is that, Commander?”

“There must be no more delays between us and Amaranthine.”

They approached the keep later that afternoon. It had begun raining earlier in the day and Renya was looking forward to being warm and dry and inside as they trudged through the mud. Mhairi slowed and Renya looked over at her.

“What’s going on?” she said slowly. “Why are there no Wardens here to greet us?” She glanced at Renya. “And there were guards posted here when I left. Wait – look!”

Screaming was coming closer, and Renya and Mhairi drew their weapons as one as a man came hurtling out from somewhere in the courtyard, followed by four hulking darkspawn.

With a yell, Renya charged, Mhairi on her heels. Something was wrong. As Renya cut her way through the darkspawn, it was as if the scene were flashing before her; sometimes she was in a rainy courtyard, and other times in a city that appeared to be burning. But she blinked and shook her head and returned to the present in time for Mhairi to lop of the head of the darkspawn Renya had been fighting.

Panting, Renya turned to the man cowering behind an overturned cart. His servant’s clothing was tattered.

“What happened here?”

“I don’t know,” he replied, straightening and looking back at the Keep. “All I heard was screaming, and people dying, so I ran as fast as I could. And then those… those things started chasing me. I don’t understand. We all felt so safe with the Wardens around… I don’t know how those horrible monsters got past them!”

Renya felt Mhairi looking at her, and clenched her jaw.

“Go to the city and get help,” she said. The man’s eyes widened.

“You’re the Warden-Commander! The Hero of Ferelden!”

“…yes, I am.”

“Thank the Maker you’ve come! You need to help them! Please, do something!”

“I will,” Renya promised quietly. “Get yourself to safety.”

The man nodded. “Yes, thank you. I’ll go get help and return!” And he ran off.

Mhairi looked up at the Keep apprehensively. “I don’t think we have much time, Commander.”

They were almost jogging now, to close the gap between them and the large stone fortress before them.

“So the darkspawn organized a sneak attack?” Renya mused. “That is unheard of.”

“I don’t understand it, Commander,” Mhairi replied. “The Blight is over. How could they be so organized?”

“I do not know.” Renya shook her head, thinking. “Unless there is something else leading them.”

“Besides an archdemon, you mean? Frightening thought.”

Renya silently agreed. “We should keep moving.”

“Right, Commander. Let’s teach these bastards a lesson.”

The wooden doors leading to the outer courtyard were open, and the two women charged in. The screams of darkspawn mingled with the shouts of the guards valiantly fighting against them.

“For the Grey Wardens!” Renya cried as she charged. While the addition of two fighters didn’t immediately change the tides, Renya was pleased to see that Mhairi easily loped her way through the darkspawn, expertly using her shield and sword to cut a path through them. Soon the darkspawn lay dead. A soldier raised his helm and nodded to them.

“My thanks, friend… You’re the Commander!” he amended. He saluted. “Thank you, ser. There are other guards fighting; if you find anyone else, send them to me. I will be defending the gate.”

As it was, there was only one more pocket of guards still fighting, and Mhairi and Renya rushed to their aid. Only two were left standing by the end of the fight, but thanked the two Wardens and went to join the sergeant at the gate.

“The Denerim guard was lucky to have you,” Renya complimented Mhairi. The other woman beamed.

“Thank you, Commander. I was actually part of the King’s guard. Excuse me, though. I flatter myself.”

“You should,” Renya replied with a slight incline of her head. “That is an accomplishment, I am sure.”

Mhairi’s smile widened. “Yes, ser. I was raised to sergeant rank, but I’m looking forward to working my way up through the Wardens. Ser.” She cleared her throat uncomfortably. But Renya smiled and patted her shoulder.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm, Mhairi. Hold onto that.”

With no more darkspawn in sight, they continued on. Renya looked around and took in the once-tidy courtyard around them. There was an area that looked like a market stand, and a dominating statue of Andraste in front of a few small huts, her outstretched hand holding a flickering flame despite the continued rain. The iron gate to the inner courtyard that the statue was staring at was propped up with pieces of wood and metal, and Renya and Mhairi squeezed their way through.

“Holy Maker,” Mhairi murmured when she’d straightened. “Look, the Keep has been overwhelmed…”

Renya surveyed the wreckage around her. Doors were splinters, blood pooled around bodies, and some areas of the keep seemed to be smoldering.

“How did the Wardens not sense the darkspawn approaching?” Mhairi demanded, looking at Renya with wide eyes. “I don’t understand it.”

“Something strange is definitely going on here.” She closed her eyes. The singing was coming this way. “Prepare yourself, recruit,” she added, drawing her swords again. “It does not matter how or why right now. We will still defeat them.”

“Right,” Mhairi replied, her voice becoming hard again. “They won’t get away with this.”

Out of the dust around them sprang several towering shrieks. Mhairi charged them with a bellow, holding up her shield against the barrage of claws that rained down on her. Renya spun around, slashing at them from behind. Thankfully, there were only a few, and they fell quickly. No sooner had they lowered their weapons than a yell from a farther room caused them to spin and charge up the nearby stairs.

Through the door and down a stone corridor they followed the yell. By the time they arrived, the saw a lone mage shooting fire from his hands at a darkspawn. He was surrounded by dead and burnt bodied, two of which wore unmistakable Templar armor. The mage turned around, waving his hands as if to cool them. He froze when he saw them.

“Oh! Um… I didn’t do it,” he offered with a small smile. He glanced between Mhairi and Renya in confusion. “What are you doing here with a Dalish elf?” he asked Mhairi. The guardswoman stiffened.

“Show some respect. This is the Hero of Ferelden and the Commander of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden!”

“Is that so?” the mage said with interest, his calculating gaze falling back on Renya. “Beg your pardon, then. Oh, um…” He jerked a thumb behind himself when he saw Renya’s gaze falling on the pile of darkspawn and templar bodies behind him. “I-I know what it looks like, but I really didn’t do it. Not that I’m upset they’re dead, mind you, but… It wasn’t me.”

“Not too fond of templar, then?” Renya asked with a half-smile.

The mage mirrored her expression. “I know, I know. I’m supposed to like being awoken with a kick to the head. But me? I’m just so picky.” He bowed his head to Renya. “You may call me Anders, dear lady. I am a mage, and, sadly, a wanted apostate.”

“An apostate?” Mhairi interjected. “In Vigil’s Keep?”

The mages called Anders sighed. “Yes. You weren’t here when we arrived.” He appraised Mhairi, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “I’m sure I would have remembered a lovely woman such as yourself.”

Mhairi raised her eyebrow but didn’t comment. Anders chuckled.

“We were stopping here on our way back to the tower. ‘Just passing through’ they said. Then we’d be ‘on our way,’ they said. And now they’re dead,” he finished flatly. “Such a shame.”

While he was talking, Renya looked around. The singing was coming from above them. They needed to move; if there were people still alive she wanted to get to them before it was too late.

“Yes, a shame,” she agreed vaguely. “We really do not have to time discuss this.”

Anders smiled. “True. Darkspawn really don’t wait around for anyone, do they? I’ll tell you what,” he said as if he’d just thought of it, his eyes bright. “I’ll help you out, and then we can decide what happens later. Later, as in once these monstrous bastards are properly put down.”

“Vin, yes. Come on, then,” Renya said, nodding at the door at the end of the room. “What do you know of darkspawn?”

Anders chucked. “They’re bad and are better off dead. Probably should avoid their blood if you can.”

Renya exhaled a soft laugh before pushing the door open. “That is good enough for me.”

Two flights of stairs and six rooms later – and a handful of very grateful Amaranthine guards and staff – the little party found themselves in a room at the top of one of the towers. They rushed through the door and found a lone, stout warrior swinging a two-handed axe at the surrounding darkspawn up on a little platform across the room.

“Come here, beasties!” cried a familiar voice.

Renya charged, and Mhairi sprinted ahead of her, battering her way through the darkspawn with apparent ease. The mage Anders stayed back shooting spells from a safe distance. The warrior turned, and his face lit up when he saw Renya. He had a chance to wave, as if trying to get her attention, before spinning and hacking into an oncoming Hurlock.

With the addition of Renya, Mhairi, and Anders, the battle passed swiftly and soon they were standing around panting.

“Oghren?” Renya asked, wide-eyed. Apparently his interest in the Grey Wardens hadn’t been without reason.

“There you are!” he said with a throaty laugh. “I was wondering when you’d show up. I said, when they attacked, you just wait until the new commander gets here. The darkspawn’ll be spitting teeth out their arses before you even know it. And here you are. You heard the screaming and came running.” He crossed his arms and leaned against a banister. “Good on ya, Commander.”

Renya grinned. “I did not expect to see you again.”

Oghren heaved a gusty, dramatic sigh. “Yeah, well, I figured I’d try my hand at becoming a bona-fide Grey Warden.”

Mhairi, meanwhile, was scowling with disgust. “He was here when I left.” She looked over at Renya. “I’m surprised you have an association with… someone like this.”

“Oghren is a talented warrior from Orzammar,” Renya said. “He traveled with me during the Blight.”

“Aw, you’re getting all nostalgic on me, eh?” The dwarf pushed himself off the banister and began walking down the stairs to meet them.

“Yes, the good old days,” Renya replied. “I have not forgotten that drink you gave me, either.”

Oghren barked out a laugh.

“I can’t believe the Wardens didn’t kick him out,” Mhairi muttered, shaking her head.

Oghren looked unconcerned. “Oh,” he said easily. “If it isn’t the Warden recruit with the great rack.”

“Yes, a boon to the Wardens, I’m sure.”

Oghren chuckled. “Too good to be true, I know. How well can you handle that sword?”

“Oghren,” Renya cut in. Mhairi was seething, and Anders was shaking his head disdainfully.

“Wow,” he said sarcastically. “A dwarf that smells like a brewery. You don’t come across that every day.”

Renya rolled her eyes. “Can we all just-”

“A mage with a sense of humor,” Oghren shot back. “I always thought they died young. So what’s the deal with you two?” He nodded at Anders and Mhairi in turn. “Is he your boyfriend? Should I leave you two alone?”

“Enough,” Renya said more forcefully. “Vigil’s Keep is still crawling with darkspawn. We will continue with introductions later, yes?”

“Yes, this isn’t the place, Commander,” Mhairi agreed immediately.

“Excellent. It’s time to introduce some more darkspawn arse to my foot. It’s the only polite thing to do. Lead the way, Ward- I mean, Commander.” Oghren chuckled. “I’ll get used to it, don’t worry.”

They set off down an adjacent long hallway, and Mhairi pushed herself to the front of the little group to walk next to Renya.

“You’re not… actually considering making the dwarf a Grey Warden, are you, Commander?”

Renya glanced over at her. “You have a concern about him, Mhairi?”

Mhairi startled at the use of her name, but recovered. “I…” She glanced over her shoulder to where Anders and Oghren appeared to be trying to out-sarcasm each other. “He’s not exactly Warden material, is he?”

“And what is Warden material?”

“It’s… it’s an honor. It’s for… it’s for good people who want to do good things.”

Renya smiled thinly. “You remind me of one of my friends. He believed that, as well.”

Mhairi looked pleased, but then her face fell. “Wait…Was? Did he… did he die in Denerim?”

“No, but I wonder if our friendship did. But no, he did not die. He became king. Anyway,” Renya continued before Mhairi could interrupt. “Warden Riorden, a man who knew much more about being a Grey Warden than either of us did, told me that a Warden was not so much about honor, as about doing whatever necessary to stand against the darkspawn.” She looked at Mhairi fully. “It is the reason Grey Wardens accept elves, mages, nobles, criminals…” Her thoughts went again to Daveth and Ser Jory. “All can possess skills for this purpose.”

“I see,” Mhairi said. She looked almost disappointed, but then her expression became determined again. “It is still a noble cause, regardless of what puts you on the path to it.” She looked like she had swallowed something sour, but she glanced over her shoulder again at Oghren and gave a curt nod before continuing to march forward, blue eyes set on the door at the end of the hallway. A gurgling moan met their ears.

“Rowland!” Mhairi cried, running toward the man lying crumpled on the floor. “Commander, this is another recruit from Denerim. We must do something.”

“C-Commander?” the man wheezed out. “You’re… you’re here?”

Renya knelt next to him. “Yes. I am here.”

“I… Commander, the darkspawn. Up ahead. They’re… the Orlesians… could… couldn’t…” He coughed, and thick red blood dribbled out of his mouth. “They’re organized. The monsters. They… they talk…”

“Talk?” Oghren grunted. “Who’s ever heard of a talking darkswpan? The kid is delirious.”

“Please, Commander,” Mhairi pleaded. “Bandages, or-or healing magic!” She turned toward Anders helplessly.

“I’m afraid he’s beyond all healing spells,” Anders said sadly. “Perhaps a shot of whiskey for the pain?”

“I like how you think,” Oghren murmured with a grin.

“Rowland, you can’t. Please.” Mhairi gave Rowland a little shake. He coughed again and fixed his milky-blue eyes on her.

“It’s too late, Mhairi. Please Commander…” He suddenly cried out in pain.

“Ir abelas, Rowland. I am sorry I was not here sooner.”

“I… I am…” He coughed again. “I am sorry… I could not… fight by your side… just once…” And he slumped back and was still.

Mhairi’s lips twitched downward. “I will avenge you, Rowland, I swear it.”

Out on the curtain wall, more yelling echoed across the stones, and the companions ran toward the sound. A few young soldiers were frantically fighting back against a group of darkspawn, and although they were still standing, they were losing ground.

“Commander! The other Warden recruits!” Mhairi cried before charging forward. Renya yelled and followed her, Oghren on her heels.

“Maker, help us!” one of the recruits shouted, raising her blade to block the blows of a shriek. She looked around as a spell hit the creature and froze it in place, and smiled in relief when she saw the reinforcements coming. Soon, the creatures lay dead.

“Thank you,” the young recruit said. She frowned a little when she saw the Dalish tattoos on Renya’s face, but then she gasped. “You’re the Hero of Ferelden!”

Renya smiled crookedly. “I am.”

“Holy Maker!” She saluted, the abruptly dropped her arm. “Am I supposed to salute you? I probably should. You’re the commander. Yes. I’m sorry, my name is Arilita. I’m a Warden recruit. From Denerim! Ser.”

“Are you a guard, too?” Renya asked with a little smile, nodding at Mhairi as she walked over. Her swordsmanship needed work, if she was.

“Oh! No, ser,” Arilita replied. “I was actually training to be a cleric with the Denerim Chantry.”

“You were… what?”

“Warden-Commander,” another young man said, walking forward. He saluted smartly. “My name is Wilfrem, from the city guard in Denerin. An honor to meet you, and I thank you for your rescue.”

“Yes, yes, me too!” interjected Arilita.

“You are welcome,” Renya began. An explosion below rattled the stones a little. The group looked around in alarm. Mhairi, meanwhile, was pinching the bridge of her nose.

“That damn dwarf and his explosives again,” she muttered.

Renya blinked a few times. She was used to things happening quickly, but this was getting ridiculous.

“Let us just keep moving.”

They continued across the battlements and rounded a corner, then skidded to a stop. A middle-aged man was on his knees, sword to his throat, speaking defiantly to a darkspawn that was…

“It _is_ talking,” Anders said with a touch of glee.

“Well,” Oghren said, swinging his great axe off his shoulders. “Let’s shut it up already!”

“It seems your words are correct, human,” the darkspawn was saying. “Even more than you are realizing.”

“Mythal’enaste,” Renya muttered with a frown. She drew her blades and charged at the bellowing darkspawn. Blades connected, darkspawn howled, and Grey Wardens slowly cut their way through the monsters until only one remained.

“It is as he predicted,” the darkspawn rasped. He made a sound that could have only been a laugh, perverted by the disfigurations of his body. “But no matter. I will still take you, and all will know his greatness!”

“I do not think so,” Renya growled before lunging at him. Their blades met and she twirled around him, until Oghren rammed into the beast with his shoulder, sending him stumbling back enough for him to be stabbed by Mhairi. Finally the battlements were silent.

“Commander…” The man who had been hostage rose and walked over to her, holding his side. “And Mhairi. You have returned. Thank you for my rescue.” Noises from the road drew a groan from him as he hobbled over to look between the parapets. “It seems we have new visitors,” he said in his gravelly voice. “Perhaps they will be more pleasant that our previous guests…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! A few new characters, and some old friends. I wonder which familiar faces will show up next...
> 
> ***  
> Also, little by little the blog will be more active. I'll be posting two times a month to start, with original fiction stuff and book stuff, and some bits and pieces from the fanfiction that don't make the cut here, so if you'd like to keep up with that, you can find that on the blog. Or you can say hi over on Twitter! You can find [Inside The Writer's Block here](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


	3. Expecting a Royal Welcome

The man who had been hostage – Varel, he called himself – hurried the group through the halls and down the stairs of the keep, making little noises of surprise at the death, and occasionally throwing open doors into storage rooms to tell servants it was safe to come out.

“I am the seneschal, as I was saying,” he said as he pushed them on, running his fingers through his graying hair to straighten it. “And I am responsible for the daily running of the keep and arling. I’ve served the arling for many years, and was honored that the Grey Wardens bestowed this honor on me.”

“You worked for Rendon Howe?” Renya asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I worked,” Varel replied shortly. “For the arling. I was imprisoned and awaiting execution when news of his death arrived. So I must thank you doubly for my life.”

“It was Elissa Cousland who faced him,” Renya replied with a little smile. Varel returned it.

“Indeed? Then I shall have to thank our new queen when I see her.”

The marched out to the road to meet the approaching soldiers, Renya and Varel in front with Mhairi and Oghren next, with the others trailing behind them. Glinting gold caught Renya’s eye and she groaned.

“King Alistair!” Varel exclaimed. He started to kneel, but then noticed Renya simply standing with her arms crossed and hesitated. He eventually sunk into a strange half-bow as Mhairi and Anders knelt.

“If it isn’t our little pike-twirler!” Oghren said happily. “How ya been, Junior?”

“How,” Mhairi spluttered in horror, “can you talk to your king like that?”

“Greetings, all,” Alistair said, his eyes flitting on and off of Renya as he took in the small group. “We came as soon as we heard there was trouble, but it seems like it’s been taken care of. Where is everyone?”

“We are not sure, Your Majesty,” Varel said, rising from his awkward bow. “Many of the Orlesians – excuse me. Many of the Grey Wardens have been accounted for, but some have just… disappeared."

“Disappeared?” Alistair said with a startle. “As in taken prisoner? Do darkspawn even do that?” Finally he looked at Renya, who gave a little shrug. He sighed. “Well, at least the Hero of Ferelden is safe,” he said. “That’s something.”

Renya managed a smile.

“So are you joining us again, Alistair?” Oghren cut in. Alistair laughed.

“Throw aside the throne and go adventuring again? Unfortunately, I think this time, Renya, you’re on your own.”

“What am I?” Oghren said hotly. “Chopped nug livers??”

“Your Majesty, beware!” said another voice. A woman with a Chantry symbol on her armor pushed her way to the front of the guard that had accompanied the king. “That man is a dangerous, wanted criminal.”

“Oh, Oghren’s a bit of an arse, but he’s not that bad.”

“She means me…” Anders said dejectedly, shuffling to the front of the group.

“This man is a dangerous apostate!” The templar soldier pointed a mailed finger at him. “Where are the templar that were with you?”

"...There were darkspawn, and…”

“Silence!” the woman screeched. “You’re a liar and a murderer! I’ll see you hanged for what you’ve done!”

“Murderer?” Anders spluttered. “But I didn’t… Oh what’s the use? You won’t listen.”

“Why should I, after all the lies you’ve spewed, maleficar? You’re coming back to the Tower, and I will ensure you the justice you deserve!”

“It seems like there’s not much else to say,” Alistair said, looking at Anders sadly.

Renya watched Anders’s shoulders droop as he hung his head.

“Unless I use the Right of Conscription,” Renya offered.

“What?” The templar’s sharp eyes snapped onto her.

“I use the Rite of Conscription on this mage. He is a capable fighter and the Grey Wardens are in need of skilled people like him.” Renya smiled into the templar’s reddening face.

“No! I won’t allow this!”

“The Grey Wardens retain the Rite of Conscription,” Alistair said. “I’ll allow it. I know it’s one of the Commander’s preferred ways to unexpectedly snap people out of other types of judgment.”

Renya narrowed her eyes but didn’t comment.

“So I’m a Grey Warden now?” Anders said to Mhairi. He laughed. “I guess that will work!”

“I’m looking forward to serving beside you, Ser Mage.”

“Welcome aboard, kid!” Oghren added.

“Your Majesty, it’s very late. I was wondering if you would be spending the night?” Varel said, offering Alistair another little bow.

“Yes, if it’s not too inconvenient. We’ve had a long forced march, and I’d prefer if I didn’t walk my men to their death.”

“You are of course welcome, Alistair,” Renya said.

“Excellent!” Alistair replied enthusiastically. “We’ll try not to add to your troubles.”

***

With the addition of the guard from Denerim, the keep was cleaned by the next day, although there was still structural damage that needed to be addressed. It was over the morning meal that Renya got her first real surprise.

“Making a splash then, friend?”

“Elissa?” Renya rose with a smile and embraced the human noble. Elissa Cousland stood before her, her blonde hair tied up elegantly. She now looked less like a warrior and more like a queen. “How are you?”

“Positively royal,” Elissa replied with a smirk. “You have been traveling, and perhaps didn’t hear, but Alistair and I are to be officially married.” It was hard to tell her opinion on the matter based on her tone.

“Oh. Well, congratulations.” Renya considered her. “He is not so bad.”

Elissa sighed. “He’s not.” She looked across the room to where Alistair was speaking with the three Warden recruits and laughing at a joke. “He is not a bad man at all. This just wasn’t the life I had expected, is all.” She shook her head subconsciously before turning back to Renya. “But I suppose we all can say that. He is a good king, and I think would benefit from a little more… political temperance.”

Renya grinned. “You are probably right.”

“How is Leliana?”

Renya’s grin faltered a little. “She is well,” she said. “She is on her way to Orlais on a mission of her own. Hopefully by the time she returns, things will be settled here.”

“Indeed.” Elissa looked like she was going to say something and then decided against it. “At any rate, I will leave you to your meal. You have a long task ahead of you, it seems, if the darkspawn are able to mount attacks that surprise Grey Wardens and then take prisoners.” She shuddered. “What do you think it means?”

Renya shook her head. “I do not know. I truly do not. But they die like any darkspawn and that is the duty of the Grey Wardens, yes?”

“Yes, of course,” Elissa said, rising. “I hope you’ll keep in touch, Warden-Commander. It was good to see you again.”

“You too, Elissa.” Renya absentmindedly watched the young royal walk away, sinking into thought.

“Commander?”

Renya sighed and looked at the scared human who had quietly sidled up next to her.

“Seneschal… Seneschal Varel asked me to deliver a few messages.” It was the Chantry girl Renya had met on the battlements, one of the recruits. Renya waved an assent.

“King Alistair would like a private meeting, Sergeant Maverlies would like to see you in the courtyard about an urgent matter concerning the darkspawn attack, there is a prisoner awaiting your judgement, and there is apparently a dwarf in the throne room that is refusing to leave until you see her, something about a promise.” The young woman finally stopped for breath. Renya blinked.

“Alright. Where is Varel?”

“I believe he said he wanted to straighten the solar in order to receive the king privately.”

“…I see. Thank you, um…?”

“Arilita, Commander.”

“Arilita.” Renya rose, then considered the young woman. “Why do you want to be a Grey Warden? Surely studying artifacts in the Chantry is… not a usual course for someone wanting to be a warrior.” They began walking up one of the side stairwells.

“I was originally stationed in Lothering, maybe four years ago,” Arilita began quietly. “And then I was in Denerim when those monsters attacked and King Alistair evacuated us. It was horrible…” She shuddered, but the look she fixed Renya with was determined. “I might not be the best warrior, but I decided I wanted to help stop it. Them. Blights. And at the very least… Well the Wardens have a rich history, and all the ones in Ferelden have been wiped out. Someone needs to help restore your history, don’t they?”

Renya chuckled. “A Grey Warden archivist?”

“Yes!” Arilita laughed. “In between adventures you’ll find me cataloguing books and artifacts, why not? And here we are,” she said, indicating a large, private room. She saluted and took her leave. “Commander.”

“Commander,” Varel echoed, straightening the cushion on a chair. “My apologies, but King Alistair was insistent this meeting happen immediately, and with you.”

“It is alright,” she replied, her eyes on the king. “Hello, Alistair.” Varel silently bowed and left them alone. Renya sat in the chair he had been fussing with, across from Alistair.

“You haven’t been invited, you know.”

“Excuse me?”

“To sit. I’m the king now. I need to invite you to sit when you’re in my presence. _The_ presence, they call it.”

Immediately Renya’s temper flared and she stood. Alistair looked pleased.

“You may be – hey, where are you going?”

For Renya was at the door with her hand on the knob. “Did you come here to find enjoyment in playing king?” she snarled. “I have a very large darkspawn problem with very few resources, and you are concerned as to whether I sit in your presence or not?”

“You made me king, don’t forget that,” Alistair returned hotly.

“And the first thing you tried to do was murder an unarmed man. And now you are concerned about whether I sit when commanded to. I am unimpressed so far.”

Alistair’s face grew red and they glared at each other. Finally he sighed.

“I just wanted to know what you are planning on doing. The Orlesian Wardens started searching for you because the darkspawn weren’t going to ground after the Blight. And now they’re apparently planning attacks and taking hostages. It’s… unnerving.”

And they talk, Renya added silently. “It is unnerving,” she agreed. She walked back and sat in her chair again, noting that this time Alistair didn’t notice, or at least didn’t comment. She sighed and leaned on her knees. “I do not know what we are going to do. I will rebuild the Wardens, and address the problem when I know more.” She eyes Alistair suspiciously. “Unless there was something else you were worried about?”

“No, no,” Alistair replied with a sigh of his own as he stood. Renya also stood and followed him to the door. “I suppose I just wanted to say that I was sorry for how everything worked out. I’m… I’m still a Grey Warden, you know. I still hear them.” He closed his eyes for a moment, and his face fell as he listened to the empty room around them. He opened his eyes again. “You have a long, hard battle ahead of you, and I wish I could be there. It seems a better end for a Grey Warden than sitting in some palace. At least to me.”

Renya nodded as they walked through the Keep. They had done a lot of cleaning up, and Renya was grateful that the bodies and blood had been successfully removed.

“Well,” Alistair said as they entered the great hall. “I will leave you to your work. If anyone can get this job done,” he said seriously, resting his hand on Renya’s shoulder. “It’s you. Good luck, and may the Maker – may your creators watch over you.”

“Ma serannas, falon. Safe travels.”

She watched as he was escorted out by his guard. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. An almost-familiar dwarven woman was looking at her expectantly. Renya frowned in thought.

“Rhelsia Aeducan, Commander,” the dwarf said crisply. “We had a deal. I help you in Denerim, you make me a Warden after.”

Renya smiled. “You are right. We did.”

“Well, I heard about the attack and figured you’d be here in short order. When can we start the Joining?”

“That is something I wanted to talk to you about, Commander,” Varel interjected, coming toward them from the corner bookshelves. “As of right now, there is only one Warden assigned to all of Ferelden. The recruits have been busy collecting the blood from the darkspawn, and we have enough for a Joining. They would be able to help you a great deal.” He guided her away a little and spoke quietly. “The Grey Wardens entrusted a few of their rituals to me, including the Joining. We… I have taken the liberty of mixing some archdemon blood into the collected darkspawn blood, and we can proceed at your convenience.”

“Then let us do it,” Renya said. She looked across the hall to where the recruits were standing about, chatting. “It is time to begin the Joining.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going crazy with the new COVID-19 happening, so here is another chapter a little early to get you through! I'm planning on posting every Friday or Saturday; that seems to be a pace I can keep, but I'm home from work and so this seemed like a special occasion.
> 
> ***  
> As we get into the story, there will be more happening over at the blog, including bits that don't make it into the story. I'll be posting over there two times a month for now, also on Saturdays, so if you pop over there, please say hello! You can find [Inside The Writer's Block here](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


	4. Looming

Soon they were gathered in a small circle. Renya stood next to Varel, holding a stone chalice. An image of Daveth collapsing onto the ground slapped in front of her eyes, and she shook her head, startled. Was it really only a year and so ago that Duncan’s deep, assured voice was inviting her to join them?

“You are called upon to submit yourselves to the Taint,” Renya said, surprised at how easily the words came to her. “I will speak the words that have been spoken since the first Joining. Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant…”

She took in the faces. Anders was watching her with a small, almost doting smile, and Oghren was next to him, his face set and eyes burning a hole into her.

“Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten…”

Mhairi looked as if she was trying to memorize every word, and Arilita and Wilfram had various levels of nervousness on their faces. Rhelsia stood directly next to Renya, watching her intently.

“…and that one day, we will join you.” She looked at Rhelsia. “Rhelsia Aeducan, from this day forward, you are a Grey Warden.” She handed her the chalice. Rhelsia took it solemnly and drank from it. Suddenly she gasped out in pain and grabbed her head, before collapsing to the floor. The other recruits looked shaken, and all but Mhairi and Oghren took a little step back.

“She lives, Commander,” Varel said, crouching next to her. “And will recover in time.”

Next to Rhelsia was Arilita. “Arilita, from this moment forward,” she said, handing the cup to her. “You are a Grey Warden.”

“I… I understand,” Arilita said in a small voice. She took a deep drink and handed the chalice back. Without fanfare, her eyes turned white and she collapsed.

“Another survivor, Commander,” Varel commented.

Next was Oghren. “What’s this?” he protested gruffly. “A sampler size? Are you saying something about my height, Commander?”

“This… is the stone chalice the Grey Wardens use,” Renya replied, noting the insignia carved into the stone.

“Hm…” He took a deep drink, and then burped. His eyes turned white. “Not bad,” he said. “Not enough kick, though.”

Varel looked at Renya in shock, and Renya shrugged. Apparently all of Oghren’s drinking had had at least one good result.

“Maker help us. He’s a Grey Warden?” Mhairi whispered to Anders.

“Wilfram,” Renya interrupted. “From this day forward, you are a Grey Warden.”

“It is my honor and privilege,” he said with a smile. He took a deep drink and handed back the cup.

Barely a moment later he was holding his throat and clawing at his chest, looking like he was trying to scream, but the only sound that came out of him was a deep, gurgling hiss. The remaining recruits took a step back as Wilfram slowly sank to the floor in writhing agony. After what felt like an eternity, his body went limp.

“I am so sorry, Wilfram,” Renya said, kneeling and closing the man’s eyes.

“He will be buried as a Warden, and remembered as such here and at Weisshaupt,” Varel added. Renya nodded and stood again. Next was Anders. Renya handed him the chalice.

“So… just drink some blood? That’s it?”

“That’s it,” Renya replied evenly. Anders’s eyes darted to Wilfram’s body briefly but they he forced a smile.

“To your good health,” he quipped, raising the cup in a salute before taking a drink. They stood, watching. Rhelsia began to stir as Anders’s eyes turned white and he gripped his forehead before collapsing.

“The mage lives, Commander,” Varel said. Renya nodded and turned to Mhairi.

“From this day forward, Mhairi,” Renya said solemnly. “You are a Grey Warden.”

“I have awaited this moment,” Mhairi said forcefully, taking the chalice and drinking deeply from it. She handed it back to Renya and stood, waiting, feeling her heart thump in her chest. Suddenly she cried out, holding her head, and collapsed to her knees in pain. Renya exhaled in sadness. She had hoped Mhairi would survive.

Mhairi eventually collapsed backwards and lay still. Varel knelt by her side.

“She lives, Commander.” He sounded as surprised as Renya felt. “And will recover. Here,” he added, rising. “I made arrangements for a large meal to be prepared for the survivors. The Orlesians…” He coughed. “The Grey Wardens from Orlais said that Joinings can cause a ferocious appetite.”

“Being a Grey Warden does that,” she said, watching the recruits – the new Wardens – slowly wake. Rhelsia was the first to rise. She looked grim as she took in all Wardens sprawled on the floor.

“I guess he’s not going to be the last one we lose?” she said, noting that Wilfrem wasn’t beginning to wake with the rest.

“No,” Renya said quietly. “Unfortunately, no.” Rhelsia sighed and nodded.

“It’s hard losing men,” she agreed. Her stomach grumbled. Renya smiled knowingly.

“We have a lot of work ahead of us,” she said as the recruits began to rise, testing limbs and stretching. “And it would be best discussed over a meal.”

***

Renya’s mouth was dry by the time she had finished talking, about halfway through the meal. There had been, surprisingly, more to discuss than she had first realized. After the obvious points of describing the mission an responsibilities of the Grey Wardens and an explanation of the singing in their minds and nightmares they had each had, the conversation had quickly turned to what amounted to a “to do” list.

“I petitioned Orzammar to send some of their surface dwarves to help out,” Oghren said between bites. “They said they were sending two brothers. One who’s a stonemason and one who’s an expert in explosions. I think they got here before the darkspawn attacked.” He scratched his beard, then burped and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He looked around the dining hall. “The damage isn’t too bad in here, but in the outer walls are as beaten as an old-”

“Thank you,” Renya interrupted, seeing Oghren’s grin and deciding she didn’t want to know how beaten up the outer walls looked.

“And we needs arms and armor,” Mhairi added. “I heard the… the other Grey Wardens talking about it. I think they wrote to the Arl of Denerim, but they were awaiting your arrival to make any final decisions, Commander.”

“What about Soldier’s Peak?” Rhelsea said, helping herself to more bread and cheese. “If we’re rebuilding the Order, that would be a good stronghold to occupy.”

“Vin, yes,” Renya said, beginning to feel overwhelmed. Killing an archdemon was beginning to look easy compared to this Commander nonsense. She was silent for a moment, thinking, and noticed the other Wardens watching her.

“Our first goal,” she said slowly, thoughtfully tracing her finger up and down the scar on her cheek. “Is to rebuild the Grey Warden order.” She looked around the table to gauge their response, but other than Rhelsia nodding, they were all watching her quietly. “Once our numbers are a little stronger, we will consider what to do with Soldier’s Peak.” Her eyes met Rhelsia’s, and the dwarf nodded once. Renya remembered that she had been a princess – the one Nadezda had wanted to be queen – and had commanded a band of mercenaries on the surface. A little thought started to worm its way into her mind.

“Once we hear from Orzammar and Denerim, we can begin addressing the issue of repairs and weaponry,” she added, pushing the thought away for now.

“And… what about the darkspawn?” Arilita asked tentatively. Renya sighed. That was, unfortunately, the one part she had no idea about. She and Alistair had just sort of made it up as they went along during the Blight. She didn’t know how to plan to fight darkspawn.

But she wasn’t about to tell any of them that.

“It would be helpful to know the accounts of previous Blights,” she said. Arilita’s eyes lit up.

“I’ll find out everything I can! I have some friends in the Chantry in Val Royeaux. They’d be able to send me copies of… Well,” she checked herself with a grin. “You can count on me to get you information, Commander.”

Renya mirrored her smile and chuckled. “Vin, yes. I am glad to hear it.” There was a knock on the door, and Renya began to rise until Mhairi jumped to her feet and opened the door.

“Pardon the interruption,” Varel said, trying to not look at the Wardens as if to offer a semblance of privacy. “But the Commander’s presence is requested in the main hall.”

Renya looked forlornly at her plate, which had the remains of her second helping of food. Varel exhaled a laugh.

“At your leisure, Commander. I’ll tell them you’re finishing your meal.”

“No, no, it is alright,” she said, shoving a few final bites of bread and cheese in her mouth. She swallowed and rose. “Rest tonight,” she said to the new Wardens. “We will begin our work tomorrow.”  
  
Out in the hall, Varel pulled her aside. “Ser Garavel and Mistress Woolsey have requested an audience with you.” At her blink, he smiled. “Ser Garavel is the new captain of the Amaranthine guard. They handle day-to-day matters of protection and order. Mistress Woolsey was, I believe, sent by the First Warden.” Renya raised an eyebrow at the grumble in his tone.

“She is a Warden?”

“No,” Varel replied flatly. “Just someone who works for them. Like me.”

“Why did the First Warden send someone who is not a Warden to Vigil’s Keep?”

Varel sighed. “I think she best explain for herself. If I may speak freely, Commander, I rather resent the intrusion.”

“Hm.” For a moment, a flurry of panic went through her. Surviving killing the archdemon had already had to be explained, and over the course of a few letters and a lot of help from Leliana, the Weisshaupt Wardens had finally seemed satisfied that Renya was not, at least, at fault for any wrongdoing. But now there was someone here sent directly from the First Warden.

She must have looked nervous as they walked, because Varel smiled down at her warmly. “If you have questions about anything, at any time, you can ask me,” he said kindly. “As seneschal, it’s part of my job to advise you. I run the day-to-day tasks of the Vigil and receive reports from the city and the arling regularly, and all of that knowledge is at your disposal, Commander.” He stopped and studied her carefully. “I know you and King Alistair were alone for much of the Blight, but you have people and resources to help you now.”

Renya nodded, feeling a little better. “Ma serannas, Varel. Thank you.”

They stopped before entering the side door of the main hall.

“Ready?”

“Vin, yes.”

Varel entered before her, and stopped on one of the steps below the great carved chair. The dark wood had been polished, and the carve double mabaris at the chair’s crown gleamed in the setting sun streaming through the ceiling windows.

“The Warden-Commander of Ferelden and Arl of Amaranthine,” he announced as she entered. An elderly woman dipped into a shallow curtsy, and the young guard next to her saluted. “Mistress Woolsey,” he said, indicating her, “and Ser Garavel of the Amaranthine guard have requested an audience with you, Commander.”

“I see,” Renya said, not knowing what else to do. She glanced at Varel, who gave the chair behind her a meaningful look. She caught the hint and sat, suppressing a smile at the irony. She tried to not look as awkward as she felt.

“Warden-Commander,” the woman identified as Mistress Woolsey said, stepping forward. She curtseyed again. “I am Mistress Woolsey, sent here by the First Warden to assist you as the treasurer of the arl of Amaranthine. He believed that the job best be suited for someone with known loyalties to the Wardens, over an unknown local man.”

Varel cleared his throat. “That ‘unknown local man’ is right here, Mistress Woolsey,” he said with the hint of a growl. “The Orlesian Wardens trusted me, didn’t they?”

“I have no doubts as to the arling’s loyalty on the subject of arms,” Woolsey replied. “But gold,” she added, raising a finger to make her point, “can corrupt even the most resolute of souls.”

A little silence fell as Varel chewed on whatever he wanted to say.

“You are from Weisshaupt?” Renya asked, leaning forward a little.

“No, Commander,” Woolsey replied. “I am from many places. I go where the Warden’s command. However, now I am here, and I am at your disposal.”

Renya nodded in acceptance, trying to suppress the feeling that she was being spied on by the First Warden.

“But as your treasurer,” Woolsey continued, ignoring Varel as he crossed his arms. “I must tell you, Commander: trade must flow. The arling is on the brink of economic collapse. Whoever the previous arl was cared little for the economy of his lands.”

“That is hardly surprising,” Renya said.

“But,” interjected the guard-captain, Garavel, “the merchants cannot pass through the roads. They are unsafe, both from bandits and darkspawn. We are stretched thin enough as it is.”

“And without protecting the roads,” Woolsey countered. “You will each be stretched much thinner.”

“There are darkspawn attacking travelers?”

“Yes, Commander,” Garavel said, straightening a little. “But there are more pressing darkspawn matters.”

Woolsey frowned. “Excuse me, Commander –”

Renya raised her hand, silencing Woolsey and keeping her eyes on Garavel. He took a deep breath.

“Commander, my predecessor, Captain Rowland, and a good portion of the guard were inside the Keep when the darkspawn attacked. None survived. I’ve consulted with the dwarf Voldrick. I believe – and he agrees – that there are tunnels in the deep cellars that the darkspawn…” He swallowed. “That the darkspawn may have used to enter the Keep itself. The deep cellars go very, very deep, indeed.”

He hesitated. Renya leaned forward toward him. “But…?”

“There are reports, Commander. Reports of darkspawn… organizing and even talking.” He watched for her reaction. She sighed and nodded.

“Yes, I met one. Do you know anything else about them?”

“Only that they are attacking travelers. And Mistress Woolsey’s concerns about the trade routes are correct, but the solution is far more complicated than that. They say there are demons guarding the roads and killing travelers. Demons that bring trees to life in the heart of Wending Wood.”

Renya rubbed her vallaslin. Sylvans.

“And there’s someone who commands the woods… A witch who makes tree limbs and roots appear, and can disappear and reappear elsewhere in the bramble, and…”

“Garavel, the Commander isn’t interested in the wild tales of these scared reports,” Varel interrupted.

“Yes, my apologies, Commander. The Orlesians, Wardens, I mean, compiled information about the talking darkspawn issue as soon as they arrived,” Garavel continued his original report with military directness. “They found the account of two hunters, Colbert and… um… the other one, most interesting. I know nothing else, I’m afraid.”

“Where are they?”

“In the city of Amaranthine. The one, Colbert…”

Renya let the description of the hunter wash over her, trying to turn over in her mind all that she had heard. Trade was down, which meant there was no money, which humans used for everything. Then there were the matter of talking darkspawn, which was concerning, and that didn’t account for sylvans, and this report of a witch. Dismissing that it could be Morrigan, the only other people she knew who could bend nature to their will like that were Dalish keepers. She felt sick. She really didn’t want to cause a problem with one of her sister tribes because she now ruled a human arling. She noticed Varel watching her, and she nodded at him to show she was still listening.

“The Commander has had a very long day,” Varel said. “There is quite a list of work to be done, for sure.”

“Yes,” Renya agreed. There was a little silence. She looked at Varel for help.

“What are your commands, Commander?”

“I cannot possibly solve all of these issues from this chair.”

Garavel and Woolsey shared an incredulous look, and Renya felt a little surge of temper. Varel, however, looked unconcerned.

“I’m aware of the tunnels Garavel speaks of,” he said. “Voldrik’s brother, Dworkin, set off an explosion to try and stem the tide of darkspawn, filling one of the tunnels with debris.”

“Is that enough to keep the darkspawn out?”

Varel exhaled heavily. “My fear is that it is not, Commander.”

“Then we must clear the tunnel.”

“I will command my men to begin clearing the tunnels at once,” Garavel said. “Sergeant Maverlies, my second-in-command, will alert you the moment it is cleared.”

“Ma serannas,” Renya said with surprise. “Thank you.” She had expected she would have to figure out how to move the stones herself with some of the Wardens.

Another little silence fell.

“Do you need time to consider the other matters, Commander? They are quite complex,” Varel offered.

“Vin, yes. Trade must flow,” she allowed, nodding at Woolsey, “but darkspawn are the Grey Wardens’ primary concern.” She was glad to see all three humans nod, even if Woolsey’s lips were pressed together in a line. She supposed the woman in charge of the money would have different priorities.

Another silence. Renya clenched her jaw a few times, hating the unspoken expectations that she was sure she wasn’t meeting. She turned to Varel.

“I would like to go now.”

Varel couldn’t hide his smile. “You heard her,” he said to the other two. “You are dismissed for the evening.”

Back up in the study – her study, Renya corrected herself – the new Warden-Commander and Arl of Amaranthine sat at her desk with her head in her hands.

“Renya?”

She looked up and Rhelsia was standing in the doorway, her hand poised to knock on the open door. The dwarf smiled wryly.

“Ancestors, you look like you’ve been beaten by a golem.”

Renya exhaled a chuckle. “I feel like it, too.” She waved the other woman in.

“I just thought maybe you’d want an ear, is all,” Rhelsia said, watching for Renya’s reaction. She shrugged. “I know we’ve just met, but… well it’s you and me and a bunch of humans, so…” She shrugged again. “You’re probably as used to living in this world as I am at this point though.”

Renya’s thoughts flitted to her first “audience,” as Varel had called it. “Living, yes. Governing, no. I am a Grey Warden,” she said, looking Rhelsia square in the eye. “I know how to kill darkspawn. But ‘trade must flow’? Prisoners? And Varel said something about a thing called taxes? These are not things I know.”

"Sometimes," Rhelsia murmured, "it's not the people who want to rule that would be best at it."

Renya nodded vaguely, not knowing how to respond to that, and not knowing which one of them Rhelsia had been referring to. Maybe it was both of them.

But the dwarf shook her head and smiled again. “At any rate, the reason I came here is because I heard an interesting rumor about the prisoner they found. Turns out he might be someone you’d like to meet.”

Renya raised her eyebrows, immediately picturing Zevran grinning at her mischievously from behind bars. “Who?”

“One of the Howe boys.” Rhelsia mirrored Renya’s expression. “They found him sneaking around. It took four Wardens to wrestle him down to the cell.”

They started walking down the hall.

“What did he want?” Renya asked, frowning.

“I don’t know. No one does. He’s refusing to speak to anyone.”

Renya sighed. Rhelsia laughed. “Sorry, Commander.”

“Vin, yes. Thank you. I will go see him,” Renya said heavily when they had reached the great hall.

Out in the courtyard, Renya paused by a great statue of Andraste. There were so many little building dotting the area, and a second courtyard beyond this one with more. She had been directed out here by Varel, but had declined when he offered to accompany her. Some things, she figured, she had to do on her own, even now when she still didn’t know exactly what it is she should be doing.

“Can I help you find something, Commander?”

Renya gave Mhairi a little smile. “Vin, yes. I was told there is a prisoner that I need to see.”

“Ah.” Mhairi’s face darkened. “The Howe boy. He’s in the cells. It’s this way, Commander,” she said, pointing toward one of the non-descript buildings and leading them. She stopped at the door. “May I… accompany you, Commander?”

“Of course. Do you know anything of the Howes, Mhairi?”

“Not much,” she said with a shrug. “Rendon Howe was a brutal man, but I don’t need to tell you that,” she added as they carefully picked their way down a rickety staircase. “But they’re an old Ferelden family, and their ruling of Amaranthine reaches back a long time.”

“I see.”

A guard was posted at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hello, Commander,” he said with a salute. “I expect you’re here to see the prisoner? A right bastard, this one,” he said, indicating the man in the cell behind him with a curt nod.

“Why is he here?”

“He was found sneaking around the estate. It took five Wardens to bring him down, Commander, so we think he’s more than just a simple bandit.”

Renya rubbed her vallaslin. “I see.” She looked around the guard at the man placidly sitting in his cell. He was watching her calmly with guarded dark eyes, and brushed a piece of long black hair out of his face to see her better. His resemblance to his father was muted, but present.

“I will speak to him,” she said to the guard.

He frowned. “Good luck, Commander. He’s been here three days and hasn’t said anything. What’s most angering,” he added, his voice getting louder. “Is that good men and women were dying outside while this rat sat safe in his cage.”

Renya nodded, watching the prisoner watch her. “Thank you,” she said to the guard. The guard saluted again, understanding the dismissal.

“I’ll be outside, Commander. Varel will want to know when you’ve decided what to do with him.”

Silence fell after the guard left, as Renya and the prisoner continued to study each other. The prisoner stood up and leaned on the bars, threading his arms through them to clasp his hands together in front of him.

Renya watched him. “You are Rendon Howe’s son,” she said by way of greeting.

“And you are the Grey Warden that murdered my father,” he returned. “Aren’t you supposed to be ten feet tall, with red glowing eyes and the ability to spit fire?”

Mhairi huffed. “Don’t you dare-”

But Renya held up a hand and she fell silent. “I am sure,” she replied softly and with the hint of a smile, “the darkspawn think so.” She became serious again. “Why are you here?”

“To kill you.”

Renya’s eyebrows twitched upwards. Mhairi scoffed but stayed silent this time.

“That is it? Just to kill me?”

“You seem very unconcerned about being murdered in your sleep.”

But Renya shrugged. “You broke into a fortress to kill an elf. I am not sure why anyone would be so bothered. Also, I was not here when you arrived, as you must have surely known.”

Nathaniel sighed. “Fine. You’re right. I came here because this was my home. I have been squiring in the Free Marches for eight years, and I came back to find my country recovering from a Blight and my family’s lands and titles stripped from us. I originally wanted to kill you for what you did to my family, but when I saw the gates I realized that… I just wanted some of my family’s things.” He sighed and bowed his head. When he looked up again, his eyes were narrowed. “My father made mistakes, and he could be a very hard man, but did he really deserve to die?”

“You would have to ask Elissa Cousland.”

Now it was Nathaniel’s turn to look surprised. “Elissa? What does she have to do with any of this?”

“He betrayed her parents and killed them. Elissa was the one that killed your father.”

Nathaniel’s eyes widened and he took a step back. “No, no that’s not possible,” he said, looking away and running a hand through his hair. “My father and Uncle Bryce were friends.” He shook his head and looked back at her. “Well,” he said, trying to regain the measured tone he’d had before. “Like I said, by the time I was here I only wanted my family’s things returned to me.”

“So take your things and go.”

“Commander,” Mhairi interrupted. “Your pardon, but you would let this man – this man – who just admitted to wanting to kill you… you would let him go?”

Nathaniel seemed to agree. “I could come back, you know,” he said in a low voice. “And this time maybe you wouldn’t stop me.”

She blinked at him. “Do you really want me dead?”

Nathaniel frowned. “You are a Grey Warden, and you stopped the Blight. That’s important, I know. I understand. But he was my father and now he’s dead. He might not have always been the best man, but...” He sighed and seemed to droop. “No, Grey Warden. I don’t really want you dead.”

At that moment, the guard and Varel arrived. “Commander, I see you met our new guest,” he said, glaring at Nathaniel.

“Serah Varel?” Nathaniel said, his eyes wide.

“Aye.”

“It’s me. It’s Nathaniel.”

Varel frowned in thought. “Nathaniel Howe. You were a boy the last time I saw you…” His eyes hardened. “You have no idea what your father had done to me, boy,” he growled. “And now you’re here attacking Grey Wardens.”

“No, I only-”

“Nathaniel,” Renya interrupted. “Would like some of his things returned to him. Give them to him, and then let him go.”

“What?” Varel and Mhairi exclaimed.

“Messere,” the guard added. “This man was captured by five Wardens. Wardens who are now dead.”

“You… were serious?” Nathaniel asked.

“Were you serious about only wanting your belongings returned?”

“Well, yes, but…”

“Then take your things and leave,” she said. Varel nodded to the guard. “I have no quarrel with you. I had no quarrel with your father, before he imprisoned me and my friends. I do not see why you should now have a quarrel with me.”

He was led out of his cell by the guard, and paused next to Renya. He considered her.

“Not many people would do what you just did,” he said. Renya held his gaze and gave a little nod. Nathaniel cracked the smallest of smiles. “Hero, indeed.” And he followed the guard out without another word.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Commander,” Varel said. Mhairi, too, seemed to not be happy with her Commander’s decision.

“He admitted to wanting to kill you,” she pressed once they were outside again. She frowned. “Why, in the Maker’s name, did you let him go?”

Renya twisted her ring, thinking. “When I lived with my clan,” she said slowly. “I met a templar while at a trading post. He demanded we hand over the human coin we had earned from trading. I wanted to kill him.” She looked at Mhairi seriously. “I just admitted this to you. Perhaps I should be put to death, as well?”

Mhairi couldn’t backpedal fast enough. “Commander, I apologize. I didn’t mean to suggest-”

She fell silent when Renya held up her hand. “I am saying that if we were to punish people for their thoughts only, many of us would not be alive. I believe that his intentions changed.”

“Very just of you, Commander,” Varel offered. He took a deep breath. “He was a good boy when he was young. Always polite. Devoted to his family. I hope you know what you’re doing,” he said again.

So did she, but she kept that to herself. A guard waved them over.

“Commander,” she said, saluting. “I’m Sergeant Maverlies. Captain Garavel assigned me to oversee the clearing of the tunnels. I have men working as hard as they can. We should have it cleared in a few days, Maker willing.”

“Thank you,” Renya replied. “That is where the darkspawn came from, yes?”

“Yes, we believe so, Commander. It seems impossible, but it’s the only explanation that makes sense.”

Renya nodded. “I will… take some Wardens to investigate once it is cleared, then. If they could sneak up on the Orlesian Wardens, then that means that they can move too fast from underground to rally a defense, yes?”

Maverlies looked shocked and frightened at the idea of darkspawn being able to sneak up on Grey Wardens.

“If there are tunnels down there,” interjected a well-dressed dwarf who was standing nearby. “That means there might be dwarven gates. There might even be a lost thaig down there, which would be good news for us. It means the gates would be sturdier than just regular tunnel gates.” He smiled at Renya behind his beard. “Voldrik Glavonak, at your service, Commander.”

“It is good to meet you, Voldrik.” Renya considered him. “You said something about gates?”

“Yes, if there’s a dwarven tunnel, there will be gates to shut them off from the surface. With a little luck, they’ll be the sturdy gates of a thaig. With a little more luck, they’ll still be in good working order.”

“That is a relief then,” Maverlies said. She saluted Renya again. “I’ll alert you as soon as we’ve cleared the tunnel, Commander.” And she excused herself.

Renya turned back to Voldrik. “I was not expecting to see dwarves from Orzammar here.”

“I’m a stonemason from Orzammar, but I’ve lived topside for a long time now,” he corrected. “I’m here to offer my services and oversee the renovations the other Wardens wanted to start. My brother’s handiwork is what blew the tunnels shut,” he added with a grumble. “But after seeing the walls here… Well no offense, Commander, but it’s no wonder they fell.”

She waited, knowing some sort of offer was coming.

“If we could find some decent stone,” he continued, stroking his moustache thoughtfully. “We could really make this place grand.” He looked at Renya expectantly, who in turn looked at Varel.

“This seems like a reasonable idea.”

“We could spare a few scouts and guards,” he offered. “There are good deposits of stone along the path to the Wending Wood, but before where all the trouble has been.”

“Vin, yes.” She turned back to Voldrik. “I think Oghren has also petitioned Bhelen for assistance.”

“That’s fine,” Voldrik replied. “But… well I know some good dwarves that I’ve worked with, as well. No matter who works, they’ll expect to be paid.”

“How much?”

“Eighty sovereigns, for the guys I know.”

“That’s a steep price,” Varel began.

“Listen,” Voldrik cut in. “If you want the garbage you get from human masons, be my guest. And no offense. But if you actually want these walls to stand the next time something tries to get in, then there is nothing like dwarven masonry.”

Renya saw the look on Varel’s face and sighed. “I think it is worth is,” she said. He looked like he was going to be ill.

“As you say, Commander.”

“Excellent. Let me know when you find the stone. Good, solid stone. Granite. We’ll get this place repaired in no time. Commander,” he said with a little bow, before going back to where he had been surveying the walls. Renya watched him go. Governing was beginning to give her a headache.

Once they were back inside the Keep, she rounded up the Wardens, such as they were. Once they were all assembled in the – her – study, she shut the door. The group became silent. Shutting the door seemed to remind them of the secrecy of their Order, giving whatever was going to happen new gravity. Renya sat in one of the armchairs.

“Our first task is to go to the City of Amaranthine and find the people who said they were chased by talking darkspawn,” she began without preamble. “Colbert and his partner. We need to find out where these talking darkspawn are coming from.”

“Right,” Oghren said gruffly. “If they can talk, they can organize. And nobody likes darkspawn who can organize.” He chuckled humorlessly. “Heh. No one likes darkspawn at all, but this makes it worse.”

Arilita raised her hand slightly to get Renya’s attention. “I haven’t found anything yet, but I just found some notes the Orlesian Wardens left. I’ve only just started to go through them but... It might be helpful to go to Kinloch Hold.” She ignored Anders stiffening and continued. “Their library is enormous and is the most comprehensive in all of Ferelden.”

“A growing list,” Rhelsia muttered with a little shake of her head. She smiled wryly at Renya, who was now rubbing her vallaslin. “I don’t envy you, Commander.”

So they were assigned tasks. Renya, Oghren, Mhairi, and Rhelsia headed to Amaranthine to investigate, Arilita went back to her work of reading through the Grey Warden papers (humming as she went down the hallway), and Anders was put in charge of brewing health potions for the upcoming excursion across Ferelden. He had rubbed his hands together at the thought.

“Excellent. There are plenty of people who still need healing magic, as well. I get everyone up and running in no time, Commander. Never you fear.”

Later that night, Renya lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She turned over the day’s events in her mind, feeling more alone than she had in a long time. It was true that she knew Oghren, but he didn’t invite confidences and instead seemed to actively avoid them. She didn’t know anyone else well enough, and even though Varel, who was supposed to be her adviser, seemed nice enough, Renya wasn’t so naïve as to mistake an employed adviser for a friend.

And so she swallowed her concerns and ignored the giant weight that had fallen on her shoulders, turned over, and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized how much administrative work went on at Amaranthine! Hopefully Renya will be able to get out of these halls soon.
> 
> ***  
> As we get into the story, there will be more happening over at the blog. You can find [Inside The Writer's Block here](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


	5. Shaken

The city was burning. People were screaming. Renya looked around as the traveling party charged haphazardly into the battle, unable to move.

A hurlock was upon her, but she drew her sword just in time and it went down with a squelch and a vague gurgle. Two arrows whistled by her head, and she twitched out of the way. Turning, she saw one find its rest in Alistair’s chest. They had been so surprised by the darkspawn attack that he was still in regular clothing. He looked down at the arrow in confusion, before another struck him and he fell.

Renya tried to scream but she was frozen as she was. Then she thought she was screaming, but when she turned she saw someone with red hair being dragged off by darkspawn. Her stomach dropped. Leliana.

With an effort, she managed to move one of her legs forward, then the other. But there was no way she could catch them as the pulled her away, moving fast but always just out of her reach.

 _“Yesss….”_ A tinny voice was whispering in her ears. _“You don’t want thisssss. I can give you peace. Peace in the sssssong…”_

Suddenly it felt like her chest was splitting open. She looked down and saw a craggy line cut diagonally across her chest, spilling light. She looked up. Leliana was standing on a balustrade, watching her. Her eyes were so blue. The pain double and Renya thought she would be ripped in two. Someone was screaming. The pounding of thousands of feet surrounded her. She turned and saw the open jaws of the archdemon coming for her, before everything went black.

***

She jolted awake, throwing off her blankets and looking around wildly. She was in a bedroom that was vaguely familiar. Someone was pounding on the door.

“What is it?” she called shortly. Her throat was burning, as if she had been yelling.

“Is everything alright?”

Renya didn’t recognize the voice, but her head was hurting too much to care. “Yes, everything is fine.”

“You locked the door, ser, and were screaming. We were afraid the thief had come back.”

She threw on a dressing gown and answered the door. It was the Vigil guard posted outside her door, along with another guard and Oghren.

“I told ‘em to knock down the door,” Oghren said, still holding is axe half-raised. “But they said that wouldn’t be proper. Apparently letting the Hero of Ferelden get killed in her sleep is the better way.” He ignored the glares of the two guards. “Sleep with the door unlocked next time, will ya? You’ll give ol’ Oghren a heart attack, and that’d be a waste. Think of all the ladies who’d have to go without.”

She smiled despite herself. “I did not realize you cared.”

“Hah! Of course. We’re old pals, aren’t we? War buddies?”

“Vin, yes.”

“Good. Well don’t get yourself killed by any more darkspawn nightmares, yeah? Have a goodnight, Commander.” And he walked away. Renya watched him, a little shaken by his. How had he known what her dreams were about? Was he having nightmares, too? With a steadying breath, she turned to one of the guards.

“Can I send a letter from here? To another person?”

The guard looked confused by the question. “Of course, Commander. It is late, but I can find a messenger if it is urgent. Otherwise the posts open tomorrow morning.”

“It is not urgent. What if the person is in Orlais?”

The guard smiled, almost indulgently. “Yes, Commander. You could send the message to the end of Thedas if you wanted to.”

The other guard laughed. “You’d just have to pay the messenger a lot for that sort of run!” He stifled a yawn. “Apologies, Commander.”

Renya nodded at both of them, her mind already on what she was going to write.

“Goodnight.”

***

They set off early the next day, after Renya had made sure that Varel would see to her letter.

“Don’t worry, Commander,” he had finally said. “Your letter will safely be in her hands by the beginning of next week.”

They had kept to the main road, after Garavel had reported darkspawn raids on travelers, but so far the journey had been quiet and free from excitement. As they approached a farm, Mhairi shook her head, as if trying to clear her ears of water. She shook it again, more confused this time.

“Commander… I... I hear chanting.”

“I do too,” Renya replied. She drew her swords. Although she was concerned that the darkspawn song had changed into something that sounded like a rhythmic conversation, it didn’t matter right now. “They are at the farm.”

“What are we waiting for?” Oghren said, drawing his battle axe and starting to trot ahead of them. “Let’s kill the beasties!”

They broke into a run, and arrived at the farm in time to find the farm helpers slaughtered in the paddocks, along with the animals. Screaming was coming from the farmhouse, and when the Wardens crashed through the door they found hulking hurlocks acting more like violent bandits than darkspawn, digging through the crates in the corner and pulling on the legs of a man hanging from a rafter by his neck. A woman screamed and she turned in time to see Elissa getting stretched on a rack.

Renya startled, her heart jumping into her throat. Wait. The farmer’s wife was being beaten by a genlock.

The darkspawn paused what they were doing when they saw the Wardens, then charged, wielding clubs and farming equipment.

It was a messy, cramped battle, and the Wardens found themselves pressed into a small group and surrounded. Renya could hear Oghren bellowing, and the singing of his axe as it sliced through the air. Mhairi was pounding on the darkspawn with her shield, and Rhelsia’s back was pressed against Renya’s as she hacked at the hurlock in front of her.

For a moment, Renya expected to hear Alistair’s bellow, or see the darkspawn be blasted away by Nyviel or Morrigan. Leliana and Zevran must also be occupied, otherwise they would be coming to help them by now.

A club to her shoulder brought her back to reality, and she lashed out in pain-fueled anger, killing two of the darkspawn and breaking out of the clump of Wardens to attack the monsters from behind. Rhelsia followed her, and soon all the darkspawn, finally, lay dead. Rhelsia hurried to cut down the hanging man and see to the wife, lying bloody on the ground.

Renya was panting, although not from exertion. She never lost her concentration during a battle, and she rubbed the armor over her shoulder absentmindedly, frowning with concern.

“You okay, Renya?”

“Vin, yes,” she said, trying to smile at the dwarf. She didn’t tell him how nice it was to hear someone refer to her by her name again. “I am thinking about the change of the darkspawn song.” It wasn’t technically a lie.

“Huh,” Oghren said, scratching his stubble and smudging some dirt into the red hair. “I remember you saying it was singing, back during the Blight. Why’d it change?”

“I do not know. Maybe because there is no archdemon.”

“Or maybe it’s because they damn things talk now?”

“That is possible, too.” She sighed. “What matters is that we can still sense them and what they are doing.”

“At least they can’t sense us,” Mhairi said. She paled when Renya shook her head.

“We are all tainted,” she said. “It is what connects us. It is why we can sense them, and why only Grey Wardens can… can kill an archdemon.” She coughed, trying to excuse the waver in her voice. Rhelsia came back then, interrupting whatever Mhairi was going to say.

“They didn’t make it, Commander,” she said sadly. “The wife lived long enough to tell me their children are in the house. We should bring them to the Chantry, since we are going to Amaranthine anyway.”

“Vin, yes.”

They tiptoed through the house, although in the absence of darkspawn, none of them could have explained why they stepped quietly from room to room with their weapons at the ready. Suddenly, Renya paused and held up her hand, ears twitching. She pointed at the ceiling, and then toward a nearby staircase.

“Darkspawn?” Mhairi frowned. “But I don’t…”

“Humans,” Renya whispered back. “Moving around upstairs.”

They snuck up the stairs. Renya’s ears twitched again, and she turned in time to block a blow from a candlestick being swung at her head. The elf wielding it was staring at her with wide eyes.

“You don’t belong here!” he yelled, looking terrified even as he pushed against Renya’s sword with his makeshift weapon.

“Stand down, elf. Can’t you see that’s the Hero of Ferelden you’re attacking?” Oghren gruffed.

“The… the Hero of Ferelden? That means you’re Grey Wardens!” He dropped the candlestick and laughed in relief. “Where is Master Henric and Miss Tara? They were…” His face fell as he looked at the grim faces of the Wardens. “I see.” He drooped. “They had me follow the children, promise to protect them. I’m one of the farmers here. Come with me.”

They entered another room. “Children?” the elf called. “It’s safe to come out.”

After coaxing the four children out of a locked wardrobe, Renya’s heart sank when she saw them. Two of them, a boy and a girl, were teenagers, and the oldest would have been preparing for her vallaslin ceremony if she had been Dalish. The second-youngest was just reaching her teen years and was looking over the group of Wardens warily, while youngest boy, who had perhaps ten years, and was clutching his oldest sister’s and looked like he had been crying.

“These are Grey Wardens,” the elf said, indicating them. “They’re… you’re safe now.”

“Where’s Mama?” the wary daughter asked. “And Papa?”

“They’re…” The elf faltered, swallowing. “They were protecting you, Anne.”

Yelling caught all of their attention, and the Wardens rallied in front of the little family.

“No!” the voice was screaming. “No!”

The crashing footsteps were getting closer and doors were being slammed open. Finally a haggard looking young man boomed into the room they were in, and took in the small band of warriors. The oldest sister stepped pushed past them.

“Edwin!” she cried, throwing herself into his arms. They both began crying.

“Lizzie? Thank the Maker you’re alive!” the man called Edwin said into her shoulder. “When I found Mama and Papa…” He leaned back and looked around at his other siblings, and gave them a watery smile. His eyes darkened when they fell on the Wardens.

“What good are you?” he demanded, pushing past his sister. He glared down at Oghren, who looked mildly surprised at the attention. “Warriors come too late to kill the monsters?”

“Edwin,” the elf put his hand on the angry human’s arm. “They’re Grey Wardens. They came as fast as they could.”

“Grey Wardens?” Edwin yelled, his eyes popping. His finger was inches from Oghren’s nose. “So you’re even more useless! What sort of Warden lets innocent people die at the hands of darkspawn?”

Oghren crossed his arms. “Listen, bub…”

“Edwin,” Renya said, stepping forward. “I am sorry for your parents.”

“Sorry isn’t good enough, is it? My parents are still… they’re still….” His lips twitched downward and he swallowed a few times.

“We came as soon as we sensed them,” Renya continued. “We are all that is left in Ferelden, and there are many people being attacked. We are doing all we can. I am sorry we could not do more.”

The man nodded vaguely. He turned to the elf kneeling next to the youngest boy. “What do we do now, Dak?”

“You’re a man grown Edwin,” Dak replied, rising. “The farm is yours now.”

Edwin laughed hollowly. “Thank the Maker for that. Who wouldn’t want a farm burned to the ground right before the harvest season? And dead, blighted animals around, to boot!” He clenched his fists and stormed out of the room.

Renya took a deep breath and turned to Dak. “You should think about becoming a Grey Warden,” she commented quietly. “Not many people would be brave enough to take on four of us with a candlestick.”

Dak smiled and rubbed his hands together. “Well, thanks.” He considered her. “Me? Really? A Grey Warden?”

“What’ll happen to us, Dak?” The youngest boy was still next to him.

“We’ll have to stay here with Edwin, Vic,” Lizzie, the oldest, said.

“No.” Edwin had returned, still frowning. He glared at Renya. “You said there are more people getting attacked by darkspawn?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t have enough Grey Wardens?”

“Yes, but-”

“Make me a Grey Warden.” Edwin crossed his arms. “I don’t care what it takes. Make me a Grey Warden so I can stop this from happening to anyone else.”

“But Edwin,” Lizzie said again. “What about the rest of us?”

“I’m sorry, Lizzie. But you’ll be okay here. And I’ll come back when I’m not out hunting darkspawn.”

Renya sighed. This man did not know what being a Grey Warden meant.

“If you become a Warden,” she said seriously. “You will leave your family behind. It is what all of us have had to do.” She indicated the other Wardens, and noticed that Oghren frowned, but still nodded.

“Maybe the Wardens could use help at the Keep?” Rhelsia offered. “People to tend the gardens and the horses and the kitchens?”

Renya nodded thoughtfully. “We are traveling to the city of Amaranthine,” she said. “So we cannot have a family following us.”

Lizzie stepped forward. “You can’t leave us here alone.”

“No, we cannot.” Renya rubbed her vallaslin. “Oghren, Rhelsia… can you bring them back to Vigil’s Keep? Edwin will come with us, if he wishes to become a Grey Warden.”  
A few more minutes of preparation, during which the Wardens set about burning the darkspawn and blighted animal carcasses, and they all set off. Renya could hear Rhelsia’s attempts to console the younger children, and Lizzie and her brother pushed carts with their belongings in front of them. Edwin watched them go.

“Well? Are we leaving?” And he strode off, walking between the paddocks without looking at the ashes of the blighted animals the departing Wardens left behind. Dak looked between Mhairi and Renya hopefully.

“You are coming with us, then?” Renya asked. Dak smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're off!
> 
> ***  
> If you're looking for more original stories from me, or want to see parts of the story that were cut for time, you can find that all here at [Inside The Writer's Block ](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


	6. Making the Cut

The road to Amaranthine was long and arduous, made moreso by Edwin’s foul mood. The days passed uneventfully until the third night. Renya looked up from her evening meal, and Mhairi did the same.

“Darkspawn,” they both muttered.

A group of the monsters suddenly appeared, and the four of them set to work. Edwin was wielding an iron sword taken from his parents’ room, and Dak had brought along two old axes from the barnyard. They were clumsy fighters, but undoubtedly brave. Soon the darkspawn lay dead. Renya produced a few vials from her pack and handed them to the two men.

“You will need to collect some of their blood,” she said bluntly. At their looks, she smiled grimly. “It is the first task as a Grey Warden recruit. Carry the vials close to you until we are back at the Keep.”

And they walked on. Dak sidled up to her. “These things… The Blight is over. Why haven’t they gone back underground?”

Renya glanced at him. “That is what we are trying to figure out. The Wardens at Vigil’s Keep were massacred, but without an archdemon leading them, we are not sure what is driving them.”

“Revenge?”

“Perhaps.” Renya twirled the Keeper’s ring on her finger. “But I have never heard of a darkspawn plotting revenge.”

“Who cares?” Edwin cut in. “They all need to die.”

Renya and Mhairi shared a look, Renya’s calculating and Mhairi’s shocked.

“They do,” Mhairi offered tentatively, looking introspective.

“But a Warden also needs to prevent further Blights, and protect people,” Renya added. “We cannot do that if we do not know what is causing this new behavior.”

Edwin grunted but didn’t respond, glaring at the road in front of him.

“Don’t mind him,” Dak said to the two Wardens. “He’s always had a temper, but he’s a good lad.”

“Glad to hear it,” Renya said. She nodded ahead of them at the small city coming into view. “But look, we will be there in another day.”

***

The City of Amaranthine was not nearly as impressive as Denerim. It was clear that this was the hub of trade in the arling, and it was close enough to the ocean that the air was slightly salty, but it lacked the grandeur of the capital. Immediately upon entering, a guard stopped them and demanded they leave their weapons. Renya frowned, but it was Mhairi who responded.

“Respect your arl,” she said, indicating Renya. The guard startled, then saluted.

“Arl? My apologies, messere. But I have my orders…”

“Stand down, lieutenant.” Another man appeared, this one sporting the insignia of guard-captain. “This is the Warden-Commander, Arl Renya.”

Arl Renya. It sounded so foreign.

“My apologies. They were just my orders. I didn’t mean anything personal by it, messere.”

“It is alright,” Renya replied. She marveled at the difference in treatment between here and her time in Lothering, the first human city she had visited. “I am here on Warden business. These are other Wardens.”

“Of course, messere,” the guard-captain said. “You are welcome in your city.”

And so they pleasantly entered. It was easy to find the two men they were looking for: they were standing next to the road, asking passersby to help them find “brave sturdy men” for an expedition.

“Looking for some company, love?” the brown-haired human said to Mhairi as they approached. “I’m always up for riveting conversation with interesting women.”

“I’ll rivet you to the floor if you say something like that again,” Mhairi replied with a frown. The man hummed appreciatively.

“Oh, I like a woman who gets down to business.”

Renya cleared her throat. “We received information about an entrance to the deep roads. Are you Colbert?”

“Oh!” He seemed taken aback. “Yes. Well, I can hardly take all the credit. Micah here fell down the hole first.” He jerked a thumb at the elf standing next to him, who humphed.

“And?”

“It’s a ways out of the town, you see,” Colbert said. “We were out that way chasing a buck, before this whole... darkspawn mess,” he finished, lowering his voice on the last words.

“And?”

“We had been chasing the buck for a week, you see. I’m sure he thought it was a merry time, leading us around as his whim fancied, and –”

Micah cleared his throat and Colbert stammered to a halt.

“Oh, the chasm. Right.” He cleared his throat. “We saw it as we were coming over a rise, we did, and … Amazing, it was. A great cleft, like the Maker himself had cracked open the earth like… like an egg!”

“I like eggs,” Micah said with a smile. Colbert ignored him.

“It looked like someone had tried to build over it, but that must have been a long time ago. It was abandoned, and no one here seems to know about it.”

Renya rubbed her lip thoughtfully. “Did you see anything else?”

“Well, we had to go investigate,” Colbert replied, puffing up his chest. “That’s when Micah fell in. A great shriek like you wouldn’t believe, and he was gone!” He waved his arm like a magician.

“Earth crumbled,” Micah deadpanned, crossing his arms. “Not stable.”

“Right. And as Micah lay there screaming about his knee or his head or whatever, the darkspawn appeared.”

Renya waited, but Colbert didn’t say anything else.

“Alright, then what happened?” she prompted.

“The darkspawn… they seemed preoccupied like they had someplace very important to be. They hurried right past us without seeing us, thank the Maker.”

“Darkspawn so occupied that they don’t notice two screaming, injured men?” Mhairi turned to Renya. “Concerning.”

“Vin, yes.”

“Here, I’ve marked the place on this map,” Colbert added helpfully. “We wanted to avoid it, but it sounds like you want to go, so… here you go.” He looked at her hopefully. “So… are we getting anything for our troubles?”

Renya reached into her pouch. “Here. Thank you.”

“A whole sovereign!” the man exclaimed. “If there’s ever a reason to fall into a darkspawn pit, here it is. Maker bless you, ser.”

Renya nodded politely. She turned to Mhairi as they began walking. “Can we find out more about this? Any others who have come across darkspawn acting strangely?”

“You’d be hard-pressed, Commander,” interrupted the guard-captain, materializing from the shadow of a watch tower. “We’ve been having enough problems here. Our, erm…” He licked his lips nervously. “Our previous arl was not very concerned with the safety of the city. We are having a problem with smugglers.”

Renya blinked.

“Do you think the guards were wiped out?” Mhairi offered helpfully, seeing Renya’s hesitation. Renya nodded.

“Vin, yes. What of your guards?”

The captain sighed. “Comes down to coin, I’m afraid. We need arms, and armor. We went for three weeks without pay a few month ago. And…”

“This isn’t what the Grey Wardens should be bothering themselves with,” Edwin interrupted loudly. “We need to go and find that hole that man told us about.”

The guard-captain looked between Renya and Edwin uncomfortably. Renya rubbed her vallaslin.

“No, but it is the responsibility of the arl, I imagine?” She sighed. “I will see what I can do.”

“Thank you, messere.” He hesitated. “If you’re looking for people who have been in the way of the darkspawn, you might check the Chantry,” he added, as if offering a truce. “Any refugees are bound to have stopped by there.”

“Ma serannas. Thank you.” She considered the large man before her. “You are… doing a good job,” she tried. The offered a half-smile in return.

“Thank you, ser. I do my best.”

They moved on, and Mhairi sidled up to Renya.

“The market is that way, ser. It might be prudent to purchase some weapons and armor for our new recruits…?”

Renya looked in the direction Mhairi had indicated. The paths between the merchant stalls had hay sprinkled on them, and the acrid smell of mud stung her nose. As they walked past the animals in the pens on the outskirts of the city, the snuffling and mooing and barking slowly gave way to the loud bartering at the market stalls and the calls from the merchants. Women were calling to each other from a washing well, and the marching feet of guard recruits on the curtain wall added a metronomic beat to the thrum of the city.

While not as large as Denerim’s market square, Amaranthine’s city center was just as overwhelming, and Renya took a slow breath as they walked further into the crowds of humans. She could almost hear Nyviel and Leliana talking about shopping, with Morrigan grumbling along at their heels but secretly being pleased to be taken along.

“Commander?”

“Vin, yes,” Renya replied, returning to the present. She saw a familiar figure with grey hair at an apothecary stand and smiled. She turned to Edwin and Dak.

“Ser Mhairi will see to getting you outfit properly.” She handed her a small coin purse. The other Warden took it, looking surprised and pleased.

“This way,” she said, trying and failing to hide her grin as she led the two men away. Dak followed, looking around at all the buildings and people with his mouth open, while Edwin stalked after Mhairi with his usual glower. Renya watched them melt into the crowd before turning to the apothecary stand.

“Wynne?”

The woman turned with a polite smile. She gasped.

“Renya!” Her smiled widened when the elf grabbed her upper arms firmly, and she copied the Dalish gesture.

“It is so good to see you, Wynne!”

“Renya! I didn’t expect you and Leliana to be back so soon. How were your travels?”

Renya’s smile faltered the slightest bit, but she hitched it back quickly. “Very enjoyable, but cut short. The Orlesian Wardens were attacked by darkspawn… they were overrun before I arrived.”

“Oh no…” Wynne seemed to wilt, and it accentuated her age. Renya wondered if she was comparing these events to the events at Ostegar. The mage sighed. “It seems a hero’s work is never done. And, unfortunately, unrest seems to be spreading. I am on my way to a meeting of the College of the Magi, in Cumberland. There is unrest between the mages and templar, and metered, reasoned voices appear to be few.” She sighed. “When we look at those who should be friends as our enemies… I fear dark times ahead, Renya.” She put her hand on Renya’s shoulder. “I only hope you are not at the center of it all. You’ve done more than your part for the world.”

Now it was Renya’s turn to sigh. “Ma serannas, Wynne.”

The mage considered her, her eyebrows creasing together. “Are you alright? You look… weary.”

Unbidden, Renya’s thoughts went to her recent fumbling during the darkspawn attack on the farm. Or her nightmare than had drawn guards and Oghren to her room to investigate her yelling. Or the unbidden flashes of memories that kept popping in front of her eyes and melding with the world around her. She felt her teeth clenched and released them with effort.

“Just tired…” she began to say, but the lie died on her lips when she saw Wynne’s expression. “There is a lot,” she admitted instead. “And then there is also being the arl.”  
Wynne nodded sympathetically, still examining her with concern.

“And I suspect you miss the supportive presence of the people you know and trust. Two times in as many years, isn’t it?”

Renya’s throat tightened and she swallowed, nodding. Wynne squeezed her shoulder, looking sad.

“I wish I could stay,” she said, leaning in a little. “But unfortunately I fear the College of Magi will not fare well without reasonable voices.” She pressed her lips together and looked out over Renya’s shoulder as if seeing the College there. She sighed. “But I will write as soon as I am able, I promise.”

“Ma serannas.”

“And… what of Nyviel?”

Renya blinked at her. Wynne managed a smile.

“The Dalish?”

Renya nodded. Wynne’s smile became more relaxed.

“I’m glad. She is a powerful mage, but she was always looking for a place to belong in the Circle. I’m glad she’s found that place with your people. Although I’m sure we could have used her reasonable voice at the College, too,” she added with a little humor. Renya chuckled.

“If you ever are looking for a place to stay,” she offered. “Vigil’s Keep will always welcome you.”

“Thank you, Renya. But after speaking with the College, I plan on meeting with Shale. She would like to see if she can regain anything of her past life, and I’d like to help.” She noticed Mhairi, Dak, and Edwin returning. “But I’ve kept you long enough. It was so very good to see you, my friend.”

“And you, Wynne. Good luck; dareth shiral.”

“Thank you. You, too, Renya. I hope you find the clarity and comfort you are seeking.” And with that, she took her leave, nodding politely to the other approaching Wardens before gathering her purchases and leaving, pulling another mage away from a nearby botanist stall with a little eye-roll.

Mhairi handed her the money pouch with an odd look.

“Pardon my forwardness, Commander, but you should reconsider how many sovereigns you carry,” she whispered. Renya tied the pouch back to her belt with a little shrug of confusion.

“Most goods are sold for coppers. Weapons and armor are more. Silver. Hardly anything you’d buy at a market would cost more than that.” Mhairi leaned in closer. “It’s just a target for cut purses.”

“I see.”

They began walking toward the gate.

“Is there coin to be made as a Warden?” Dak asked with interest. Renya shrugged.

“I am not sure.” They certainly hadn’t wanted for coin during the Blight. But Mhairi filled in the gap.

“There is money in adventuring. And I’m sure your tale of the Blight is an adventure!” Mhairi added, her eyes shining.

“Vin, yes, it was an adventure,” Renya agreed, but her tone was flat and her smile was tight.

“And you slew the archdemon!” Dak added excitedly. “And survived the Battle of Denerim!”

Edwin snorted. “And yet you let darkspawn kill my parents.”

Renya’s temper flared, the fight at the farmhouse flashing in front of her eyes. “Vin, yes. I gave them my permission,” she snapped. Her breathing was heavy, and she matched the human glare for glare. He looked away, hands balled into fists, and Renya took a deep breath to calm herself. This man had, after all, lost his parents and his livelihood, and was now a Warden recruit. She tried to remember Duncan’s unending patience with her after they had left her clan and before they had reached Ostegar.

“Ir abelas,” Renya amended. “I am sorry. You have been asked to accept many difficult things these past few days, including the loss of your parents. I am sorry.”

Edwin looked like he was going to say something angrily; his face was red and his hands were still clenched. Instead, he grunted and nodded curtly.

“Right.”

“We need to get back to Amaranthine, at any rate,” Renya continued to the group. “We must investigate this darkspawn hole, and see where it leads us, so – hey!”

For a young man, perhaps in his teens, had sprung from the shadows, cut her coin purse from her belt, and bolted. Renya shouted after him again, but it was Mhairi’s call that gained attention.

“Thief!” she yelled, chasing him.

Renya pulled her hunting knife from her belt and prepared to throw it, but with a pang of self-consciousness she saw the people around her watching her, the Hero of Ferelden – their arl – and she hesitated, trying to determine if the consequence of her throwing a knife at a human was worth the coins in her purse.

Her hesitation paid off, as in that moment of hesitation she saw the man stop, turn, drop the purse, and raise his hands in surrender, grinning.

Mhairi knocked the grin off his face and then they tumbled to the ground. She pinned him there until Renya and a guard caught up to them.

“I didn’t take nothing!” the thief said as he was pulled to his feet. “You’re that Grey Warden as was stopped the Blight. Wait!” he begged as the guard began to drag him away. “I just wanted to talk to the Commander!”

“A funny way of showing it,” the guard replied, unsympathetic. He stopped when Renya raised her hand.

“Wait,” Renya said. She looked at the thief. “Vin. Speak, then.”

“I snuck up on you, didn’t I? An elf! And got your purse, yeah? And I’d a been gone, if I’d a wanted to!”

Renya raised an eyebrow.

“You should make me a Warden!”

“Ir tel’him?”

“He’s… not serious, is he?” Mhairi muttered.

“Come on, you,” the guard said gruffly, before beginning to drag the man down the dusty road again. The young man’s green eyes widened and he suddenly looked even younger.

“No!” He clawed at the guard. “No! I snuck up on an elf! I dared take a Grey Warden’s purse! I wouldn’t of kept it, honest! That counts for something, don’t it?”

Mhairi watched the screaming young man be pulled toward one of the great stone towers in the curtainwall. Her lip turned up slightly as she turned to Renya.

“We don’t need thieves in the Wardens.”

Dak nudged Renya. “I tried to hit you with a candlestick,” he said simply.

Renya glanced at the elf next to her, then at the human still fighting the guard.

“Wait,” she called, holding up her hand again as she walked toward the guard and thief. “If he wishes to become a Grey Warden, I will allow this.”

The thief instantly quit fighting, but the guard shook his head.

“I’m sorry, messere,” he said, not loosening his hold on the young man. “This boy stole from the arl, regardless of the reason. Good intentions don’t make it right. All due respect, m’lady.”

“You are right,” Renya replied. The thief drooped. She looked at him, but continued speaking to the guard. “But so was he. Not many could do what he did.” She looked back at the guard. “I conscript this man into the Grey Wardens.”

The thief instantly began grinning again. The guard, however, was looking at her in shock.

“But… but messere, you can’t possibly…”

“I can,” Renya interrupted, hoping she wasn’t making a mistake. “I conscript him.” Daveth – another cut-purse – had been conscripted by Duncan, she reminded herself.

“As you say, messere,” the guard said, releasing the man. “On your head be it.”

The thief, who introduced himself as Thomas, was buoyant as they left the city, chatting happily to Dak and being ignored by Edwin and scowled at by Mhairi. Renya sidled over to the guard captain and silently gave him the small purse Mhairi had returned to her.

“To rebuild,” she said quietly. “Until the Keep has more available funds.” The captain chuckled darkly, glancing at Thomas.

“Yes, ser. Thank you.”

“So!” Thomas said jovially when they were beyond the city’s limits. “I’m a Warden now, yeah? Where to next?” It struck Renya how young he was.

“We are on our way back to Vigil’s Keep,” she replied, absentmindedly twirling the Keeper’s ring on her finger again. “And then we will be investigating a horde of darkspawn who are organizing near the…” She consulted the map Colbert had given her. “The southeastern coast of Amaranthine.”

“Darkspawn, eh?” He boisterous tone was tempered by the ill look on his face. “That’s what we Grey Wardens do, yeah? I’ve never seen one up close.”

“Creators,” Renya muttered to herself.

“Then you’re in for a treat,” Dak said with a wry smile, clapping Thomas on the shoulder.

“How old are you?” Edwin was eyeing him with a scowl. Thomas’s swagger was instantly restored.

“Sixteen,” he said boastfully, puffing out his chest.

“That’s… you’re very young,” Mhairi said. She caught Renya staring at her with raised eyebrows. “It was different when I did it!” she added, color rising in her cheeks.

Renya smiled as the conversation continued around her. If Thomas had been Dalish, he’d be one year away from his vallaslin ceremony, and as such, almost an adult. Her heart felt heavy when she compared the responsibilities of a hunter to that of a Grey Warden. Dalish hunters weren’t expected to live out their lives being slowly poisoned, only to die alone in the name of duty. And young hunters didn’t go through an initiation that could kill them…. Renya couldn’t remember a time in her entire life when a hunting apprentice had died. None of this, however, was shared with the group.

“You would be almost an adult if you were Dalish,” she commented. “But what of your family?”

Thomas shrugged. “Never had one. Ran away from the Denerim orphanage, I did, with a girl. Lost track of her, but I’ve been here eight years or so.”

Renya nodded. “Well you have been conscripted, so you are with us, now,” she said, noting the small, genuine smile that creeped onto Thomas’s face. “And there is no going back. Your first task as Grey Warden recruits,” she added, “will be to collect darkspawn blood for the Warden’s Joining ceremony.”

Thomas paled. “Blood?”

It was going to be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making friends all over the place!
> 
> ***  
> If you're looking for more original stories from me, or want to see parts of the story that were cut for time, you can find that all here at [Inside The Writer's Block ](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


	7. Little Pieces

The stone fortress had never looked more like home to Renya than when they arrived almost a week later. Edwin’s mood had only fouled as they had drawn closer, and Dak’s relentless positivity seemed to crash against it inexhaustibly. Mhairi, as the only other Warden, tested Renya’s patience with her idealism and Thomas shook like a leaf after their first encounter with darkspawn. And he hadn’t recovered, Renya noted. He was speaking less and less and, when the fortress came into view, looked positively pale. She felt bad; perhaps he hadn’t really thought through his wish to be a Warden and the consequences were finally settling in on him. But it was too late; he had been conscripted.

Now they were at the gate, and a private from the Amaranthine guard was there to meet them.

“Greeting, messere,” she said, her voice wavering. “Seneschal Varel wished to speak with you upon your return, as did Warden Rhelsia.” She began to salute but then checked her movement. “Oh! You also received a letter from Antiva. I believe Seneschal Varel kept it for you.”

“Ma serannas,” Renya said wearily. “Thank you.”

They entered the Great Hall to a great commotion. The family they had rescued was by the carved chair of the arl, and the oldest sister was yelling at Garavel and Maverlies. Rhelsia was with them, hands on her hips, glaring at the guards. Oghren was in the corner, drinking and laughing loudly with two humans Renya didn’t know. She nodded vaguely at Mhairi, not really listening to what she said as she left with the new recruits in the direction of the courtyard. Renya joined Rhelsia and the family.

“You’re the arl, too?” Lizzie, the oldest sister, exclaimed by way of greeting.

“Commander, my apologies,” Garavel interjected. “These refugees arrived with Ser Rhelsia and Ser Oghren, and are demanding food and lodging.”

Renya frowned, not sure what the problem was. The Dalish always offered these things to other elves in distress, and always accepted refugee city elves without question.

“We aren’t!” cried the youngest boy.

“Hush, Amos,” Lizzie said, tugging on his hand a little.

Renya turned to Rhelsia, waiting for an explanation. The dwarf sighed.

“We only just arrived ourselves,” she said. She nodded at the little group. “They don’t want to be split up, and they want to work for the Keep.”

Renya blinked. “Vin, yes. What is the problem?”

“Commander,” Garavel replied with barely-concealed exasperation. “We can’t simply employ every refugee with a sad story.”

“Of course not.” Varel entered the room, looking tired. “But we are in need of willing and loyal workers.” He glanced between the group and Renya.

“Their parents were killed by darkspawn and their brother is a new recruit. We brought them to safety.”

“I… see,” Garavel said, lowering his voice to a professional sadness.

Varel gave a curt nod to Garavel, then the family. “I’ll handle this in a moment.” He then gave Renya a little nod as a pseudo-bow. “Commander, you had a message from Antiva,” he said, handing her a sealed letter. “Oghren seemed to think it was from a friend of yours.”

For the first time in what felt like weeks, Renya smiled, thinking of Zevran. “I hope so.”

“There is also a more pressing matter.” He took a deep breath, noting how Renya’s face instantly became wary. “Arls in Ferelden have banns and lesser nobles in allegiance to them, and it is time for them to swear fealty to you, as Amaranthine’s new arl.”

Renya spun the ring on her finger a little faster. “When will this happen?”

Varel looked uncomfortable for a moment. “I know you’re busy and travel often, Commander, but I took the liberty of inviting them. They should be here in three or four days.”

“Ir tel’him?” Renya’s heart jumped into her throat. She wasn’t ready for this. She was a hunter, for Andruil’s sake, not some human noble raised in a marble court. Varel saw her expression and tried to smile reassuringly.

“We can talk about the pomp and proceedings, but it’s nothing to worry about. At least not any more than one needs to worry when surrounded by nobles.”

“Do these nobles think that the darkspawn will pause their attack because of their whims?” Renya said, already knowing the answer. But Rhelsia put her hand on Renya’s shoulder anyway.

“They can still have their entitled whims because of you, Renya.”

It was meant to comfort, but for a moment Renya was back in Fort Drakon, being split apart in agony. A little shiver of sympathetic pain brought her back to the present. Rhelsia and Varel were looking at her with concern.

“Vin, yes,” she said, her tone businesslike again. “I will stay and greet the human nobles. The Wardens will discuss investigating the collapse Colbert and Micah mentioned. If you will excuse me,” she added curtly. “I am very tired.” Then she remembered the letter in her hand and wracked her brain for the right words. “I will be in my… my study.”

“Very good, Commander,” Varel said, still looking at her with furrowed brows. “I’ll handle the newcomers and ensure you are not disturbed with further minor concerns.”

It was amazing she remembered where it was, but in no time Renya was seated at her desk, twirling a writing quill absentmindedly as she read her letter. Indeed, it was from Zevran, and he appeared in good spirits even as he talked about “cleaning up” with the Crows. He promised to try and visit if he could, and Renya hoped that he would. A light knock on the doorframe caught her attention.

Arilita was there, one hand poised on the frame, the other clutching a stack of papers. She looked eager and frightened all at the same time. Renya invited her in with a wave of her hand.

“It’s blood magic!” the human said in an excited whisper. She smiled uncomfortably. “Which you probably knew, what with the drinking blood and all. But look!” She brandished a paper at Renya. “There’s a pattern. I’m sure of it. It has to do with the Old Gods of Tevinter, but…”

Renya shook her head. “It is well known among Wardens that the archdemons are Old Gods.” Her mind flitted to Morrigan. “And the darkspawn are drawn to them.”

“But why?” Arilita challenged. “The Chantry teaches that the magisters who entered the Golden City became the first darkspawn, but that doesn’t explain why the darkspawn continue to search for these Old Gods that they do not worship.”

“You are saying that we need to search for the darkspawn’s motivation? Could it be a curse from these original darkspawn? It is how it is.”

“But they talk now, Commander,” Arilita said. Her eyes were shining with the excitement of a scholar. “There must be more to them than unthinking force. This could be an opportunity to find what drives them, and end all the Blights forever!”

Renya nodded absentmindedly. For a moment, she was standing in a dark cave with fleshy pods surrounding her.

_First day they come and take everyone…_

Nothing abut that rhyme added humanity to the darkspawn. She frowned. But it did show planned purpose. Arilita saw her expression and leaned in.

“Commander, I think we need to study this more. If we go to Kinloch Hold, they have the most extensive library in Ferelden, especially when it comes to the Blight and blood magic.”

“Vin, yes,” Renya replied. “We will do that. We will also go to Soldier’s Peak, perhaps when we return. There is an old Warden there I think would be most interested in your findings.”

***

“Lady Elf?”

Renya, halfway down one of the Keep’s many staircases, turned, eyebrows raised. The youngest sister of the rescued family was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at her with wide eyes. She dipped into a little curtsy.

“M’lady…”

“Renya, da’len.”

“Lady Renya,” the little girl amended without missing a beat. “Seneschal Varel asked to see you in the cabinet room right away!”

“The cabinet?”

“Yes, messere. Seneschal Varel said I was to show you. M’lady.” She dipped into another little curtsy, as if remembering something she had been told to do. They stared at each other a few long, silent seconds, before Renya made a little gesture of invitation with her hand, trying to think of what an arl would say. But the girl seemed to understand.

“This way, messere,” she said, hurrying down the stairs.

“What’s your name, da’len?”

“Anne, if it please you, messere.”

“Vin, Anne. You are staying here with your family, then?”

“Yes, Seneschal Varel said that Vigil’s Keep needed good people to work, and we’re good people, messere. Lizzie wants to be a guard, and Victor was always good with animals so he’s learning to work the stables. Is Edwin going to die because he’s a Grey Warden?”

The girl stopped and looked up at Renya expectantly. Renya hesitated. After a moment, she sighed and crouched in front of the girl.

“Being a Grey Warden is a very dangerous job,” Renya said. “But your brother is very brave, yes?”

The little girl nodded.

“Yes, he is becoming a Grey Warden because he wants to protect you and…” Her hesitation was only for a moment. “And anyone else who does not have an older brother to protect them.” The little girl nodded again, looking sad now.

“Mama and Papa already died because of the darkspawn,” she said, but her words didn’t seem meant for Renya as she turned and began walking down the hall again. She stopped by an open door. “The cabinet room, m’lady.”

Renya thanked her and entered to find Varel, standing with his arms crossed and glaring at –

“Nathaniel Howe?” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “I thought you just wanted your family possessions returned. What do you want now?”

Nathaniel was looking at her as if for the first time. “I thought I did,” he replied, his gentle voice soft. “But you let me go. You had every right to kill me and you didn’t.” He stood up a little straighter. He was not quite as tall as Varel. “Make me a Grey Warden.”

“Ir tel’him? Why?”

“I want to be a Grey Warden, to earn some respect for my family name again. Please, Commander, I have many skills I could offer.”

Renya sighed. She remembered what Riordan had said about loyalty and the Taint. Eventually she nodded, rubbing her vallaslin.

“Vin, yes, okay.” She turned to Varel. “We will train the recruits tomorrow, and have a Joining the day after, before the nobles arrive.”

“Very good, Commander.” Whatever he thought of her decision, Varel had chosen to not disagree with her publicly.

“Also,” she added. “There will be two groups of Wardens heading to two parts of Ferelden. Where can we find supplies?”

“I will arrange that as well, Commander, as soon as I know where you will be going. Is there anything else you need?”

“Ma serannas. Thank you.” She looked back at Nathaniel. “Welcome to the Grey Wardens,” she said, not knowing what else to say.

“I look forward to serving with distinction.”

Renya nodded. The darkspawn whispers had changed, and she had the feeling that news of her victory at Vigil’s Keep had filtered back to the Horde. Sooner or later, she thought grimly, they all would have to serve with distinction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to cut Zevran's letter for time, but I also decided to post it on [my blog](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog) if that's something you're interested in.
> 
> ***  
> If you're looking for more original stories from me, or want to see parts of the story that were cut for time, you can find that all here at [Inside The Writer's Block ](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


	8. Looming Judgement

“Ay! Watch your flank!” Sergeant Maverlies called to two of the sparring recruits. She turned to Renya. “You can tell they’re self-taught, Commander. But don’t worry. We’ll train them into warriors yet.”

Renya nodded, first watching Nathaniel hit bullseye after bullseye with his practice bow, then Mhairi showing Lizzie – the oldest sister of the family they saved, now a private in the Amaranthine guard – how to handle a longsword. Rhelsia was laughing as she dueled with Dak, who was yielding a heavy staff with a blade attached. Anders and Oghren were in a corner discussing battle tactics, although Oghren seemed to be trying to inch over to where Mhairi was sparring. Maverlies joined the recruit, and Renya waited until Nathaniel had fired his arrow to place her hand on his shoulder. He turned and smiled politely. She swung a bow off her back and offered it to him.

“We found this,” she said. “Well, Arilita did, and said this was the Howe crest.”

Nathaniel’s eyes widened and he took it reverently. “This was my grandfather’s bow!” He plucked the string, and it twanged sweetly. His eyes shone. “Thank you, Commander! I… thank you.”

“Sathem. You are welcome, Warden-Recruit Nathaniel.”

He inclined his head slightly, a smile tugging on his lips, before turning back to the target to practice. She walked away, lost in thought, until a shout caught her attention and she looked up.

The recruits and guards were simulating a battle, but amidst all the clanging of steel and grunting and shouting of the warriors, all Renya was in the streets of Denermin on fire as soldiers fought against darkspawn.

She gasped, but just as suddenly as it started, the scene blinked back into reality. She pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes and held them there a moment, watching the colors pop in the darkness. With a steadying breath, she removed her hands. Oghren was standing next to her.

“You okay, Warden?”

“Vin, yes. Yes, I am okay.”

“That’s good,” he replied. “We can’t both be going off the stone. Sometimes it feels like I’m here, and sometimes it’s like I’m in another life somewhere.” He took a drink from his flask, looking haunted. “Maybe I should cut back.” He took another drink. “But maybe it’s the only thing keeping me here.” A third drink. He coughed. “Well, if you’re okay, then I need to get back to showing those kids how a warrior is made. Later, Warden.”

Renya walked away, suddenly glad she wouldn’t be seeing a battle any time soon. These flashes were disturbing her – it was not a problem here in the Keep, but it had caused her to freeze in the farmhouse with Edwin’s family. She traced the scar on her face thoughtfully. It was possible the darkspawn had something to do with this, but she didn’t think it would be like darkspawn to reminisce about battles they had lost.

That, she reasoned, was a puzzle for another time. She surveyed the guards, Wardens, and recruits. Eventually, the Warden recruits would be ready. Her thoughts drifted to tomorrow’s Joining, and a strange pang hit her. Five people, enthusiastic for their chance to be heroes… but the darkspawn blood would judge them before the world ever could.

Creators help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creators help them all...
> 
> ***  
> If you're looking for more original stories from me, or want to see parts of the story that were cut for time, you can find that all here at [Inside The Writer's Block ](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


	9. A Day in Court

Renya watched as four of the five Wardens began to stir. Rhelsia, holding the Joinng chalice, looked slightly ill.

“It is not your fault,” Renya murmured to her. “Their blood is poisonous.”

Rhelsia looked at her in horror. “We poison the recruits?”

“It is the only way,” the elf answered grimly, watching Nathaniel rise, shaking his head experimentally. He was pale. "It is was gives them their Warden sense, and enables us to kill archdemons. How are you feeling?" she added.

“That was… unexpected.” His jaw tightened when he saw that one of the recruits was not rising with the rest, but he didn’t comment.

“Did you have dreams?” Mhairi asked him quietly. “I did.”

Nathaniel nodded. Dak, who had also risen, shivered.

“I saw… creatures. They were running, frightened, but they had… they had purpose.” He searched Renya’s eyes. “How do I know they had purpose?”

Thomas was likewise shaken. “Will we… will we always have those… visions?”

“The darkspawn horde,” Renya said. “From the Blight. That is what you saw. But if they are running,” she added thoughtfully, “then maybe they are not the ones who are talking?”

Oghren scratched his beard. “Must be a new breed of ‘em. Doesn’t matter where they came from, though, does it? They die like any of the others.”

Edwin had also risen, and was helping another new Warden to her feet. “When do we set out, then?” he growled, reaching out to steady the other Warden.

“Soon,” Renya replied. She turned to Rhelsia. “Pick a team, and investigate this darkspawn hole. Bring some of the new recruits.”

“Kal’Hirol,” she said with a nod. “I recognized its place on the map. It’s an old dwarven thaig. We can set out tomorrow.” She beckoned to the new recruits and set off, explaining to them – with great authority, Renya noted – the preparations needed for the journey.

“If I may ask, Commander,” Nathaniel said, staying behind. “What will you be doing, if not investigating darkspawn?”

Mhairi crossed her arms and began to speak, but Renya interrupted her.

“I have some arl business, then I will be traveling to the Circle Tower.” She also wanted to go to Soldier’s Peak, but she kept that to herself.

“If it’s all the same to you, Commander,” Nathaniel replied. “I’d like to stay with you.

Renya wasn’t able to mask her suspicion quickly enough. Nathaniel smiled. “You don’t really trust me, and that’s fair. Or,” he added with a deferential incline of his head, “you only trust me to a point.” His smile faded back into his usual somber expression.

“You could have hung me but didn’t, and I could have left, but didn’t. I have pledged myself to you and your Order.” He stopped, and Renya had the feeling he wasn’t finishing his thought. Mhairi didn’t seem pleased.

“He could want to stay behind to rally the banns,” she commented.

“What?” Nathaniel said with a frown. “I never wanted to be arl. That was my brother, who died at Ostegar. I was perfectly happy in the Free Marches.”

“And yet you returned.”

“For my family’s heirlooms!”

“Enough,” Renya said. “Nathaniel, yes, you may stay. After I have… the audience with the human nobles, you, Mhairi, Arilita, and I will go to the Circle Tower.”

“An audience with the banns,” Nathaniel said with a quiet smile. “I don’t envy you, Commander.”

***

Renya stood in front of the crowd of banns and other human nobles, barely hearing Varel’s introduction. She noted the all bowed, and she returned them with the stiff head-nod Varel had said was “court manners” for an arl in Ferelden. She then sat in the great carved chair behind her, arranging the cape on her formal Commander of the Grey uniform. She noticed Nathaniel standing in the shadows by the door through which she had entered; he was studying the crowd with narrowed eyes. With good reason, she surmised. Varel had warned her that some of the nobles bore no lost love with Rendon Howe, but others had been ruined by his death.

“Bann Esmerelle of Amaranthin,” Varel said, pulling Renya’s attention back. “As is tradition, you have the honor of beginning.”

A well-dressed woman with an elaborately-braided hairstyle stepped forward. She knelt. “I, Bann Esmerelle, promise that I will be faithful to the arl in the matters of life, limb, and earthly honor. Never will I bear arms against her or her heirs. So I say, in the sight of the Maker.” She rose, and Renya nodded. Then Bann Esmerelle stepped aside and was replaced by a balding man with a white beard.

“I, Lord Eddelbrek,” he began, kneeling.

And so it continued. Renya tried very hard to remember all the names and titles. Bann Magnus from the Knotwood Hills, with the scar across his eye. Ser Tamra, looking at her earnestly during her vow. Bann Lucia of the Amaranthine Coast. The list went on and on. Finally it was over.

“As your arl,” Renya recited, trying to remember everything Varel told her she had to say, “I will uphold the governing agreements of the king and his lands, in life, limb, and earthly honor.” She paused.

“In the sight of the Maker, I swear,” Varel breathed.

Renya clenched her jaw. “I swear this, in the sight of the one who created us,” she said her heart fluttering a little. Varel looked at her strangely for a moment, and then concluded the ceremony. Immediately the nobles broke into small groups and began talking.

All except one. Lord Eddelbrek had made a beeline for the throne.

“Arl Renya,” he began, pressing his hand to his chest and inclining his head. “You come to us at desperate times. Arl Howe neglected his lands horrifically, and the farmlands have suffered considerably because of it, not even including the horrors inflicted upon us because of the Blight.”

“I… am sorry to hear that,” Renya said. The lord waited. With a small sigh, Renya asked, “What is it you need?”

“I represent the farmers, as you know, and while the darkspawn have left us be thus far, we are plagued by raiders.”

“I see.”

“And I see,” interrupted Bann Esmerelle, “that Lord Eddelbrek has wasted no time in bellyaching to you about his country problems.”

“Excuse me,” Eddelbrek bristled. “Bann Esmerelle, just becase you are the bann of the city it doesn’t mean you run the Keep, too, as much as you may wish to.”

Esmerelle stiffened. “I wish no such thing,” she replied coolly. “Did you not hear me swear fealty to our lord? But the great city of Amaranthine also faces higher crime rates, messere. And the city is home to a great many more people than the country. If anywhere must urgently be protected, it is there.” She crossed her arms and Renya raised her eyebrows slightly at her posture. “The city needs guards, my arl. You must send them at once to stop the horrific spike in smuggling and other crimes.”

“But without the farmers, no one eats!” Eddelbrek said hotly. Esmerelle shrugged.

“Amaranthine’s people…”

“You speak only for the city, and-!”

“The guards,” Renya interrupted softly, please when the two humans abruptly stopped talking, “need funding.” She looked at Varel expectantly.

Varel nodded. “We will need to discuss with the treasury, but the guards will be pleased to see their pay rise to what it once was.”

“But-!” Esmerelle took a step forward, but stopped when she saw Garavel, standing next to Renya’s chair, also advance a step.

“For now,” Renya said,” we will send more guards to protect the farmers.”

“My arl,” Esmerelle said with forced deference that didn’t meet her hard stare, “the city is-”

Renya held up a hand. “The city guards are underfunded, but they are present. We will send them the money the guard captain requested.”

“Hopefully,” Varel added, “that will also encourage more to become guards.”

“Numbers are up,” Garavel commented. “Many who deserted under Howe are returning.”

“Vin, good.”

“If I may,” said the bann with the scar across his eye, sidestepping into the conversation, “fixing the problem from the ground up is admirable.” Esmerelle looked betrayed. “And people have been inspired by our Hero of Ferelden.”

“I see.” Esmerelle looked, if possible, more disgusted. Lord Eddelbrek, however, was ecstatic.

“Thank you, Arl Renya!” he said with another little bow. “We are indebted to you.”

Esmerelle stalked off. Renya looked at Varel, who sighed.

“Can’t see past their own noses, these nobles,” he said darkly. “Let me know when you want them cleared out. I mean, let me know when you want the ceremony to end.”

Renya, who ha seen Nathaniel trying to catch her eye, nodded and excused herself. Nathaniel was standing in a corner with Ser Tamra.

“I need to go,” Tamra said hurriedly, “otherwise it will look suspicious.” She turned and startled when she saw Renya.

“Arl Renya!” She bowed. “I… I have some information that there are a group of nobles who stood to benefit from Rendon Howe’s rise to power, and are now set on putting another Howe in the arl’s chair.”

Nathaniel crossed his arms. “They are in for a rude awakening, since this other Howe is not interested.”

“I’m still looking for information,” Tamra added, now beginning to inch away and lower her voice. “I’ll send word the moment I know more.”

“Ma serannas,” Renya said to Tamra’s quickly retreating back.

“I’m not leaving your side until we’ve found out who’s responsible for this,” Nathaniel said forcefully. “They thnk I will be a puppet for them because they found favor with my father?” He scoffed. “Let them try to do anything to you while I’m around.”

“That is… thank you, Nathaniel,” Renya replied with a thoughtful frown. “I think I must speak with Varel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day at court... and a plot underfoot?
> 
> ***  
> If you're looking for more original stories from me, or want to see parts of the story that were cut for time, you can find that all here at [Inside The Writer's Block ](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


	10. To the Tower

Finally – _finally_ – it felt like she could breathe again. Two days of preparation, and a long discussion of finances later, Renya had sent Rhelsia and a small company of new Wardens to Kal’Hirol, and had met with a very unpleasant character in the back of a dark tavern who had asked for fifty sovereigns to look into the suspected nobles.

_“That is high treason,” Varel had said. “But Ser Tamra is a sly one and knows what she’s about.”_

Renya sighed, wishing, not for the first time, that Leliana was here. She would know how to play the games of these human nobles. As it was, she was just glad Alistair had sent her things from the castle; she certainly didn’t want for coin anymore.

“That was… distasteful,” Mhairi had opined when they were finally free of the musty dark of the building.

“But better than taking hostages, whatever the Keep tried to call them,” Nathaniel had replied.

They were on their way to the Circle Tower. Anders had looked so ill at the thought that Renya had told him to go with Rhelsia and the new Wardens. Oghren had been ready to go with Renya, until he found out that the other party was going to an ancient dwarven thaig.

“Right. Well,” he had grunted, trying to keep his usual careless tone, “have fun storming, you know, that old thaig.” He had glanced at Renya. “I’m sure it’s just full of darkspawn. Nothing worth seeing.”

Renya had glanced at Rhelsia with a knowing smile. Oghren hadn’t stop beaming as they marched away.

Now she, Nathaniel, Mhairi, and Arilita trudged west. Briefly, Renya thought of the last time she had walked across Ferelden for a Grey Warden cause. It had been more fun – if you could call running ahead of a Blight fun – when she was just Renya, and not –

“Commander.” Mhairi pointed ahead. “Are those campfires?”

“With a little luck, we might not have been seen yet,” Nathaniel murmured. Renya’s ears twitched against a sound in the trees.

“I think we already have.”

“Aneth ara, sister,” said an elf, materializing into their path. “No further, if you please. We trust the approach of our sister, but question the presence of these shemlen.”

“Aneth ara,” Renya returned. “I am Renya Mahariel, of the Sabrae clan, and-”

“Renya Mahariel?” The elf nodded in a little bow. “Andaran atish’an, rajelan,” he said. “Tales of your deeds have reached our clan. I am Thalor of the Loramys clan, and I am humbly at your service.”

“Ma serannas,” Renya replied. “We are Grey Wardens, passing through.” She was glad the three with her were staying silent. “Although,” she added, remembering a conversation with Garavel, “I have heard of problems with sylvans in the area?”

Thalor’s face darkened. “Vin, but not here. A little east.”

“Is there another Dalish clan east of here?” Arilita piped with interest. Thalor glared at her, then addressed Renya again.

“We have had trouble with the nearby shemlen,” he said darkly. “Hahren Ilshae chose to move on, rather than seek revenge, and our first called her a coward.” He frowned. “She has been banished, and took a few of our hunters, and her sister, with her. I would not put it past that sethlin to call upon sylvans…”

“Dark times, if clans are turning on themselves,” Renya replied.

“Vin, yes.”

They were silent a moment before Thalor stepped aside. “I will not stop your travels,” he said. “Good luck, rajelan and Grey Wardens.”

“Ma serannas, Thalor. Dareth shiral.”

When they had moved on, Arilita hurried up to Renya. “Do you really think those elves are the ones causing the problems with the sylvans?”

“It is possible,” Renya said with a sigh. “I am more inclined to believe that the traders have given trouble to the Dalish, but it is possible that a few of the elves sought revenge, as Thalor mentioned. But we have more pressing matters to attend to first.”

So they pressed on. Renya tried to not compare this journey to her one during the Blight, but it was so very different now, traveling with one chatty archivist, one duty-bound and star-struck warrior, and one stoic and soft-spoken son of a former enemy. Of the three, she found herself most often seeking Nathaniel’s quiet company.

“My grandfather was a Grey Warden,” he told her one night. “He went for his Joining and we never heard from him again.” He glanced at Renya, looking troubled. “After going through it myself, I… I wonder if he didn’t survive.”

“Many good men and women die during their Joining,” she said softly. “He is still considered a Warden.”

Nathaniel cracked a smile. “I’m proud to honor my family this way,” he said. “Thank you for returning this bow. I… I believe it was his.”

Renya smiled and gripped his shoulder amiably. “You will do your family proud, Nathaniel.”

“Thank you, Commander. That means a lot.”

On another evening, Arilita – whose pack consisted of handwritten notes and blank paper and very little else – asked Renya to teach her how to speak Dalish, in exchange for teaching her Orlesian. After they had taken turns butchering their new languages, Renya called it a night. Arilita had even dared to gently tease her.

“Your command of the swears is impressive, though, Commander,” she said with a laugh, before freezing in horror. But Renya had laughed.

“I heard them a lot during the Blight,” she had said with humor. Although Leliana’s command of the Ferelden language was impeccable, she reverted to Orlesian in the heat of battle.

“That’s right. You’re friends with an Orlesian,” Mhairi commented.

Renya arched an eyebrow. “I am.”

A little silence fell. Renya kept all her challenging questions to herself. Nathaniel fussed over his arrows pointedly, attempting to stay out of the conversation. Arilita glanced between the two other women.

“That’s nice,” she offered. “Did she go back to Orlais?”

“For a time,” Renya replied, trying to not sound sad. “When her business is completed, she will be coming to stay at Vigil’s Keep.” She looked at her companions, as if daring them to comment. Nathaniel, who had been watching her out of the tops of his eyes, spoke first.

“I look forward to meeting her,” he said in his low voice. “Every good arl has someone to stand beside them.”

“Vin, yes.” Her tone was short, seeing the color rise in Mhairi’s cheeks.

“But she’s Orlesian!” she hissed.

Arilita tisked. “Orlesian doesn’t mean evil. Arl Eamon’s wife is Orlesian.”

“And look what happened to them!”

Renya cleared her throat. “Enough. I am a Dalish elf, if you have all missed the pointed ears and facial tattoos. As followers of the Shantri, you should all be horrified at my existence.”

Mhairi backtracked. “I didn’t mean that, Commander, I only –”

“What happened to Connor,” Renya continued, “did not have anything to do with Isolde being from Orlais, yes?” Her eyes flashed. “Unless you think her being from Orlais is what caused me to have to kill him?”

Mhairi’s face fell. “I’m sorry, Commander.”

“You do not know of these things. Yet,” Renya added darkly. “Grey Wardens are sworn to protect people from the darkness. And one thing I have learned is that darkness and evil do not discriminate based on a person’s origins. And Grey Wardens do not discriminate who needs help, nor who is allowed to join. Is this understood?”

“Yes, Commander. Please accept my apology. It won’t happen again.”

“Vin, yes.” She added another log to the fire. “I am going to sleep. I have third watch tonight.” And she left them, heart still throbbing in her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know the new companions... hm...
> 
> ***  
> If you're looking for more original stories from me, or want to see parts of the story that were cut for time, you can find that all here at [Inside The Writer's Block ](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


	11. A Quiet Moment

_“And now I’m the hero of all Redcliffe!” The little boy sat up straight and proud, imitating a knight’s stance. Renya played along, making her toy cheer for the boy who would never grow to manhood. Connor’s face suddenly fell and he looked scared._

_“You have to be a hero now, too, Miss Renya. Then we’ll both be heroes, like with the dragon.”_

Renya woke with a sigh. She glanced around, instinctively looking for Morrigan or Zevran on guard. Her heart sank when she remembered her situation. With another sigh, she heaved herself up and padded over to where Nathaniel was finishing his watch. He smiled at her.

“I always heard that elven eyes glowed in the dark, but I never really believed it.” He chuckled. “It suits you.”

Renya smiled. “I will have to learn how to breathe fire, next.”

Only a moment passed before Nathaniel began to laugh in earnest.

“Yes, well,” he replied, still smiling, “I’m happy to be surprised by glowing eyes, but be much oblige if you give me some warning before that so I can dodge the flames.”

“Vin, yes. I will do my best.” They fell into a comfortable silence. “Your watch is over,” she said presently.

“If it’s al the same to you, I’d like to stand watch with you for a while.” Even in the darkness, he saw her suspicious glance. “You have been sleeping poorly, Commander,” he continued, his voice even lower as they approached where Mhairi and Arilita were sleeping. “Is it… the darkspawn?”

“Have you been having nightmares?”

“Every few days, yes. Dark tunnels, movement. The meaning seems just on the verge of my understanding.”

“Vin, yes. They become less distressing as time goes on, for what that is worth.”

“Comforting. But I was asking about you. I don’t think darkspawn have names like ‘Connor.’”

Renya stiffened, torn between not wanting to talk about Connor with a human she barely knew, and wanting to tell him – anyone – all the troubling thoughts in her head. She decided to try sharing one of her thoughts; she had risked trusting Alistair because they were both Wardens, so she would risk trusting this new human because they were both Wardens, too.

“He was a child who died during the Blight. Arl Eamon’s son, possessed by a demon because he wanted to save his father from a curse." She took a slow breath. "I… We had to clear the Circle Tower of demons in order to save him, and then…we had to kill him anyway. I had to kill him anyway.”

“I’m so sorry, Commander,” Nathaniel said. “You showed me mercy when you had no reason to, showed Loghain mercy when you had no reason to… If something drove you to kill a child, I cannot imagine the horror of the situation.”

“Ma serannas. Thank you.”

Nathaniel leaned toward her. “Is that… part of being a Warden?”

“We kill darkspawn,” Renya said. “But… yes. We protect people. We make hard decisions. We sacrifice so others don’t have to.”

Nathaniel nodded, looking introspective. “My brother died in Ostegar. He was going to marry Elissa Cousland, you know. At least, according to my father.” He rolled his eyes and continued. “I wondered these past months if I should have come back sooner. To protect him, or to stop my father or…” He sighed. “Just do something, rather than hide in the Free Marches.”

“You are here know, whatever happened before,” Renya replied. “And in the end, that is what matters, yes?”

“Maybe you’re right. But I’ve taken enough of your time. Thank you, Commander, for listening. And telling me about Connor.”

“Vin. And Nathaniel?”

“Yes?”

“Call me Renya.”

After that, the trip passed more easily. Nathaniel was still an unfamiliar human to her, but he seemed to know the importance of the conversation they’d had, and so had continued cultivating their friendship in his quiet, gentle way, often being a quiet presence as they walked. He reminded her of Tamlen, if Tamlen had been a human noble.

Arilita had also occupied Renya’s time as they walked, asking question after question about the Grey Wardens and her time during the Blight. She tended to skirt some of the more painful memories, but when she told them about her time at Fort Drakon, Mhairi had stopped her.

“I can’t believe you and King Alistair survived all that.”

“And Arl…” Arilita faded and glanced at Nathaniel, who was scowling at the road ahead of them. “Arl Howe was going to execute Alistair?”

“Vin,” Renya said heavily. “Yes, but Leliana and Morrigan – two of our friends – staged a rescue.” She glanced at Mhairi. “An Orlesian and an apostate. Wardens accept help from wherever it comes.”

Mhairi pressed her lips together but didn’t replied. Instead, Nathaniel said, “And that was where my father died?”

“Yes,” Renya replied without emotion. “Elissa Cousland had been imprisoned, after Howe betrayed her parents and took their property.” She watched for Nathaniel’s reaction, but his face stayed blank. “We were in the same… the same torture chamber. We went to the roof to save Alistair, and when we got there, Elissa saw Howe with her father’s sword. They fought, and she defeated him.”

“And… did he say anything?”

“Nathaniel…”

“Did he?”

Renya sighed. “He said he deserved more.” Nathaniel’s face darkened. “I am sorry, falon.”

“He tortured you. Tortured Elissa. Betrayed Uncle Bryce and Aunt Eleanor.” He swallowed. “I must think on this.”

The mage’s tower was in view by the time he approached her again. “I accept your story,” he said. “And I don’t hold you responsible. But,” he continued, frowning, “I don’t understand why. He was not perfect, but he was not an evil man. And the things you describe… are evil.”

Renya nodded, making a non-committal sound, reminded of Leliana musing whether Marjolaine was always the way she was, or whether she had changed. But Nathaniel exhaled a sarcastic chuckle.

“I don’t expect an answer. But… could we look for my sister? She lived in Amaranthine at the keep. My father and brother died. I would like to know the fate that befell Delilah.”

“Of course, Nathaniel,” Renya replied, now reminded of Alistair. She hoped this reunion would be better than that one.

“I can help with that,” Arilita said. “I’ll talk to Varel about finding records.”

He regarded her. “Why would you do that?”

“We’re family now, aren’t we? All Grey Wardens? Brothers and sisters, they said at the Joining.”

“Thank you,” Nathaniel replied, a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth. “Truly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! All my days are running together and I realized on Wednesday I never posted last Saturday! We're still plugging along with the story, though, don't worry!
> 
> ***  
> If you're looking for more original stories from me, or want to see parts of the story that were cut for time, you can find that all here at [Inside The Writer's Block ](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


	12. Circling Around

Their welcome at the Circle Tower was almost as warm. Almost.

“Warden-Commander,” Greagor said stiffly, saluting at her when they were shown to his office. “To what do we owe this honor?”

Renya smiled. It seemed that this templar was finally coming to terms with her being a Dalish elf.

“Greagor, Commander of the Templar,” Renya said. She paused, remembering the formal language Nathaniel had suggested. “We are here to request the use of your library. It is an urgent Grey Warden matter.”

“I see.” He looked at the group following her. “Yes, of course. I’ll call someone to escort you.”

And so Renya found herself being escorted through the tower by a man with a sun branded on his forehead. Arilita was chatting with him, asking question after question. The man seemed unbothered, placidly answering her questions. They passed two mages.

“Can you imagine?” the elven mage said to his companion. “It could be a real Eluvian!”

“But if those rumors are true,” the human replied, “would we really want it in the hands of a Witch of the Wild?”

Renya’s ears perked up and she slowed her pace.

“I guess we wouldn’t know, either way. All that’s been lost, you’d have to find an old elven artifact to locate it, and Maker knows they don’t exist anymore.”

“Or a skrying ritual,” the human said. “If you got a piece of a similar mirror, you’d be able to… Why am I talking about this? None of this is actually real.”

“Eluvians are real!”

Renya frowned as they walked by, thinking of the ruins in the heart of the Brecilian Forest. They had said eluvian, the elven word for mirror. Her heart gave a little pulse of dread. Morrigan would certainly want a mirror that held power. Were there more mirrors like the cursed one out there? She pushed the thought from her mind. For now.

“And here is the library,” the placid human said now, opening the dorr. “Please keep your voices down and return all books to where you found them.”

Arilita looked around, eyes shining. Without another word, she hurried off to a pedestal with an enormous book on it. The sign on the pedestal read INDICES, but without more context, Renya could only guess what that meant.

“So what do we do?” Mhairi asked. Renya shrugged.

“She is the archivist.” She nodded toward Arilita, who was running her finger down a page.

Arilita, consumed now with making notes on a small pad of paper, didn’t need to be asked twice. She ripped the pages into quarters and handed them out.

“I need these,” she said unceremoniously. Renya looked down at the list she had been given.

 _Tevinter Magisterium: A History of Magic’s Betrayal of Man_ read one. Another: _One Blight to Rule Them All: The Hubris of the Tevinter Priests_. And another, this one almost the size of the others put together: _A Brief History of Blights_.

The list went on. _Shartan and Andraste: A Forbidden History_. Renya smiled when she saw Brother Genetivi’s name next to that title. Her companions had obediently scattered, so, not knowing what else to do, she looked for a mage to help her. She found one down one of the rows of books, arguing in a hushed whisper to another mage.

“They’re still in the cells,” he hissed. “Irving’s trying his best. We could save them, Finn!”

The mage called Finn loked doubtful. “And then what? We’d be made Tranquil! No, not for me. I’m comfortable here like this.”

“But Neria and Solona were your friends-!”

_Neria and Solona?_

“They threw their lot in with Jowan, and look what happened to them,” huffed Finn.

“You know they didn’t know he was a… that he was like that.”

“No, and be quiet before we get in trouble.”

“Excuse me.”

The two men looked at the elf.

“I am sorry to interrupt. I am a Grey Warden, and I am looking for these books.”

“Follow me,” said Finn, taking the paper without looking at it, clearly glad to have a reason to leave the other mage. His eyes made the familiar flit up to her forehead. She smiled.

“Yes, I am a Dalish Grey Warden.”

“Not any Dalish Warden!” the other mage said excitedly. “You’re Renya Mahariel, the Hero of Ferelden! Please, Grey Warden, our friends are in danger…”

“Shut up!” hissed Finn. Before the other mage could say anything, he strode away with Renya’s list. Renya looked at the other mage.

“Please, Grey Warden… They’re still here, at Irving’s request, but I know Greagoir is going to send them to Aonar. Or have them made Tranquil. Please.”

“I will see what I can do,” she said apologetically before following Finn. “You mentioned Jowan?” she said when she had caught up with him. “I could not help but overhear.”

“Yes.”

Renya decided to take a gamble. “Do you know a mage named Nyviel?”

Finn glanced at her. “She left with you, didn’t she? She’d better not come back. The templar are furious. Wynne said she escaped after the Battle of Denerim. The templar haven’t been able to find her, but they’d make her Tranquil for sure if she came back… if she’s lucky.”

“They are that angry for losing one mage?”

“Mages are dangerous,” Finn said, running his finger along the spines of a few books before pulling one out and handing it to Renya. “Unsupervised mages even moreso. I know you were here when Uldred caused all his madness.”

“Vin, yes.” She was grateful to Wynne for lying about Nyviel.

“She heard about Jowan’s plans from Neria. Almost got wrapped up in them, but decided to tell Irving.” Finn sounded like he had been wanting to talk about this for a long time, despite his conversation with the other mage. Maybe he didn’t fear the templar’s wrath for talking about it to a Grey Warden. He handed her another book, then another. “Going to Irving saved her skin in the end. And here’s the last book,” he finished, handing it to her.

“Ma serannas. But why are Neria and Solona still here? Isn’t there a mage prison? I heard a Shantri sister was sent to it.”

Finn’s face darkened. “Irving never believed they were blood mages,” he whispered. “But as long as they’re imprisoned here, he can keep them safe from whatever the templar have in mind. It’s a mercy, really.” He swallowed. “But you didn’t hear any of this from me.”

“Of course not. Thank you.”

She eventually found her way back to where Arilita was sitting, surrounded by books and papers. She had a smudge of pencil on her nose and was murmuring to herself as she looked through a huge book in front of her.

“I think she’s happy,” Nathaniel commended. Arilita shushed him and he smiled.

Mhairi was also at the table, looking through books with a very frustrated look on her face.

“Arilita pressed her into service,” Nathaniel explained, his voice lower. “I don’t think she is quite as happy about it.”

“Nae. No,” Renya replied. She felt at her pouch, feeling for something she knew was there. “I will be right back.”

She had hurried own three floors’ worth of spiral staircase when Nathaniel appeared next to her. She glared at him.

“Whatever you’re doing, I’d like to help.”

There wasn’t time to argue. “Vin. Fine. Come.” They continued down the stair. “We need to find a basement.”

It was easier said than done. But after wandering around trying to look like they belonged, they eventually passed a mage rattling a door.

“Why have they still not unlocked the basement?” She huffed away, calling for another mage about how their study would have to wait.

Nathaniel and Renya shared a look, then darted for the door. Nathaniel picked the lock quickly and they slipped inside, shutting the door silently behind them.

“Now,” Nathaniel said into the damp twilight around them. His eyes shone in the light from the torch on the wall. “What are we doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> If you're looking for more original stories from me, or want to see parts of the story that were cut for time, you can find that all here at [Inside The Writer's Block ](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


	13. A Promise Kept

“Remind me,” Nathaniel whispered, having ducked into a darkened alcove with Renya to avoid a templar marching by, “why these mages are important to you?”

“They are not,” Renya murmured back, holding up her hand to quiet him. She listened but other than the occasional drip from a damp spot on the ceiling, all was silent. She slipped own the hallways and he followed just as silently.

“A favor to a friend,” she breathed. “They are here, wrongly accused.”

“You know this for certain?”

She thought of Jowan’s face when he heard that Solona Amell and Neria Surana were imprisoned.

“Vin, yes. I am certain. This way,” she added, following the sound of low chatter coming from down a different darkened hallway.

“Hello!” a woman’s voice called sharply. “Who’s there?”

“Neria, hush!”

Renya hurried the final steps to the cell doors. Brown glints were narrowed suspiciously at her.

“Who are you?” the voice named Neria said.

“Renya Mahariel. I am a Grey Warden… and a friend of Nyviel.”

“Nyviel?” Neria echoed, sounding surprised and sad.

“Grey Warden?” said the other voice. “What happened?”

“A lot,” Renya said grimly. She pulled two vials out of her pouch and handed them to each of the women. “Nyviel asked me to bring these to you.”

“This is my phylactery,” Neria said. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“They are yours,” Renya replied with a shrug. “Nyviel believed you were in danger, an said these would help you get to safety.” She pulled out her lock picks and set to work. A few minutes of tinkering produced a click, and the cell door swung open.

“You are free.”

“Free?” the human mage asked, peering at her. “You are a Warden. You expect me to believe you don’t want to recruit me?”

“Your life is your own,” Renya replied evenly. “We would welcome you, but I have not come to recruit you. I have only come as a favor to my friend.”

“I have family in Kirkwall,” Solona said now, turning back to Neria. Neria sighed.

“Solona…”

“I think Nyviel wished for you to join her with the Dalish,” Renya offered when no one else spoke. Neria sighed again, deeper this time.

“That was her dream,” she said. “Not mine.” She glanced between Renya and Nathaniel, sizing them up. “Make me a Grey Warden.”

“Ir tel’him?” She thought of Edwin, of Thomas, become Wardens so rashly. They needed numbers, but perhaps that wasn’t the way. “It is a difficult life,” she added.

“Being a mage is a difficult life,” Neria returned.

“Come with me to Kirkwall,” Solona said. But Neria shook her head.

“My parents knew what was best, and so I went to this tower. You knew what was best when we helped Jowan, and now we’re in this cell,” she said. “And Nyviel thinks she knows best with wanting me to be Dalish. Maybe what’s best is the thing that I want to do. The one choice that is finally mine.”

“Your fates are your own,” Renya said, ears twitching as footsteps approached. “I suggest you decide quickly.”

“Come,” Solona said to Neria. “Anders showed me a way out, then you can find the Wardens.”

And with that, it was hard to say if the mages or Wardens disappeared into the shadows more quickly. Renya and Nathaniel managed to make it to the floor with the library without raising suspicious, although neither spoke until they passed into the nearly-empty library.

“That was a good thing you did,” he offered quietly. “They looked like they’d been there a long time.”

“They have,” Renya said. A dwarf smiled at her and gave her her a thumbs up. She smiled back, not recognizing her, and watched as the dwarf brought more books over to Arilita before sitting down and discussing the works with her. Mhairi, Renya noticed with a smile, was leaning back in her chair, napping.

“Commander!” Arilita said brightly. “There’s so much information here! We’re going Blight by Blight, then going back through the Tevinter histories.

“Oh. That is good. Helpful, yes?”

“Yes! And Dagna,” she indicated the dwarf, “said she’d continue and send notes and copies once we return to Amaranthine! Unless… can I stay after you leave?”

“It is up to Irving and that templar commander, but yes.”

Arilita brightened even more. “Thank you! I’ll send you regular reports, and then summarize my findings for the archives we’re going to establish at Vigil’s Keep.”

“Ir tel’him? What is this?”

“You might want to pull up a chair, Commander,” Mhairi deadpanned, her eyes still closed. “The Keep is going to need some upgrades.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, two weeks somehow went by in the past day and a half since I posted last and time no longer has any meaning in my quarantined life haha.
> 
> But yay Neria and Solona!
> 
> ***  
> If you're looking for more original stories from me, or want to see parts of the story that were cut for time, you can find that all here at [Inside The Writer's Block ](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


	14. To the Tunnels

They left a few days later, with both Irving and Greagoir allowing Arilita to stay at the tower to study. She had seemed particularly excited that she would have a helper in Dagna, as well. Amazingly, no one had commented on the disappearance of two mages from the basement cells, but Renya thought she saw the smallest sideways glance shot her way from Irving.

Arilita had saluted Renya when they announced their leaving, looking more comfortable than she had the first time she had saluted the commander. “Don’t worry, Commander,” she said, solemn. “This will help us, with the darkspawn. I’m sure of it.”

So Renya, Nathaniel, and Mhairi set off for Amaranthine again. The days passed uneventfully, although they agreed that was suspicious, considering the siege on Vigil’s Keep. But they made it back without incident. Varel sought Renya out in her study.

“Commander, welcome home,” he said with a small bow. “I trust your travels went well? Nathaniel informed me that Arilita would be staying at the Tower for a time.”

“Vin, yes. We hope she will find something helpful about these new talking darkspawn.”

“Very good, Commander. A tradesman named Wade arrived after you left, along with his friend Herren. Woollsey thought it best they trade their wares here, so in return they will also provide arms and armor for the guards.”

“Vin, yes. That is good.”

“It is,” he said with a nod. “The guards found a silverite seam while clearing the collapse, and so I believe Wade said he would also outfit the Wardens.” Varel looked impressed. “I’ve seen his work. We are lucky to have him.”

“Vin. I am glad.” She eyed him, noticing him becoming more uncomfortable. “Is there something else?”

“There… is an elf from the alienage in the city,” he began. He raised his hands innocently when she crossed her arms. “He tried to sell his wares in the city market, and he was run out. I… believe someone burned the stall down, and set fire to his house.”

Renya’s eyes narrowed. “The elves should be free to work as they please.”

“Yes, Commander. A good long-term goal. But in the meantime…”

“What is his name? I will speak to him.”

“I believe his name is Rehendruil. Yes. Elnaril Rehendruil, if I remember. Quite a name, even for an elf, I imagine.”

Renya nodded absentmindedly. _Rehendruil?_

“Where is he?”

“I will send for him. He is, I believe, camped somewhere outside the keep with his wife and sons. I think he hoped for an audience with you.”

“Vin. Ma serannas, Varel. Thank you.”

Renya watched him leave, then fiddled with the writing quill, not sure what she should be doing. She needed to wait for Rhelsia to return with her report, and for Arilita to return with her reports. That left…

Being the arl. She gulped.

Soon, a servant knocked on her door.

“Messere,” she said with a curtsey. “They are ready for you in the hall.”

A small crowd was waiting for her, including Varel, Garahel, Woollsey, and a few other guards. In front of her chair stood a very scared-looking elf with very familiar blue eyes. He stood up straighter when she entered, and bowed as she approached. She nodded at him and sat, remembering her first “audience.”

“Elnaril Rehendruil, Commander,” Varel said. “Petitioning you for rights to sell his wares in the city of Amaranthine.”

“I’ve been working for a human, messere,” Elnaril added. “But he keeps all the profits. I do the work. I craft the bows, and he goes to bed with a full stomach.”

“You are a craftsman?”

Elnaril stood up a little straighter. “Craftsmen all the way back to the Rehendruil clan of Halamshiral, messere.” He smiled. “At least, that’s what we’ve always been told.”

Renya mirrored his smile. “We can give permission for him to sell his wares, yes?” she said to Varel.

“Unfortunately it might not be so easy,” Varel replied heavily. “Just because we rule it, it might not happen. The city is a long way from the Vigil, and our guard numbers are improving, but still low. It will be hard to enforce without the support of the people.”

“Elves are people, too, Varel.”

“Of course, Commander. My apologies.”

“Another solution,” Mistress Woollsey said, “is for him to craft here. Elvhen craftsmanship is legendary, and he would be protected.”

Elnaril’s eyes widened. “My oldest son apprentices with me,” he offered. “And my wife is a skilled herbalist. And my youngest is good with animals,” he added in a rush.  
“I thin that would work well for everyone here, yes?” Renya said. “Trade flows, Elnaril has his craft, and Anders is not left as the only healer.” She looked at Varel expectantly, but twisted her Keeper’s ring at the same time. Varel, however, nodded.

“Very good, Commander.”

Elnaril was beside himself.

“Thank you!” he gushed, clasping his hands. “Thank you so much, messere!”

Renya smiled. “Sathem. You are welcome.” She considered him. “You have a daughter, too, yes?”

Immediately Elnaril looked uneasy. “Yes…” he said slowly.

“She is a mage?”

“Yes, how did you-? Maker, is she okay?”

“Vin, yes. She is well. She lives with the Dalish now.” Renya smiled as the man relaxed.

“Good,” he breathed. “We hated sending her to that tower, but thought it would be the best for her. I’m glad she’s free now.”

“Vin.”

Renya turned to Varel. “Is that all?”

“There is another matter…”

Renya’s heart sank.

“As arl,” he continued as Elnaril bowed and existed with a bounce in his step, “you are expected to hold court.” At her look, he continued. “You are responsible for dispensing justice to your people.”

“When does this happen?”

“Once a month, although it can be at your discretion.”

“Oh.” A little silence fell.

“I would suggest keeping that schedule,” Garavel added. “At least for when you are not engaged with being a Grey Warden elsewhere.”

Renya nodded heavily. She knew nothing of human laws and justice, except what she had experienced at the hands of the templar. She doubted that was the type of justice she would be expected to dispense.

Varel seemed to sense her thoughts. “Your council,” he said, indicating himself, Garavel, and Woollsey, “will be there as well."

“Vin, yes. Okay.”

“Excuse me, messere. I’m sorry to interrupt.” Maverlies had entered the hall. She saluted Renya and Garavel. “The basement has been completely cleared. At your leisure, messere, we would like to seal the tunnels.”

Renya nodded and rose, glad to have a reason to leave the conversation. Varel and the others rose with her. “I will set the court date, Commander,” he said.

“Vin, yes, thank you,” she replied, already leaving the hall. She found Anne, the small girl they had rescued, and asked her to find Nathaniel, Mhairi, and Anders.

Soon they began making their way down the tunnels. Maverlies and a fewa Amaranthine guards had joined them. “How deep do these tunnels go?” Mhairi asked as they entered a dark chamber with sarcophagi.

“The Vigil has stood here since the Alamarri tribes rules,” Nathaniel answered. “Who knows who was here before them?”

With a screech, the bones piles around the stone coffins came to lfe, lurching toward them. The guards charged, but Renya halted the other Wardens.

“Ahead,” she said. Anders frowned.

“Such a nice place you’ve got,” he quipped, shooting fire at the darkspawn emissary that had appeared in the doorway.

And then they were surrounded. For a moment, Renya was back in the Deep Roads, in a cavern that was collapsing. She had to get Nyviel out of here, but then she remembered she wasn’t here. Wasn’t there, she corrected. A yell and a crash brought her back to reality fully.

“Commander!” Mhairi yelled, slicing through the hurlock that had been bearing down on her.

“With a growl, Renya lunged forward, cutting her way through darkspawn with practiced ease, her blades glinting in the torchlight. Arrows whizzed past her ears and every so often she’d turn and watch a darkspawn be frozen in its tracks. Mhairi’s yells mingled with the guards’ as more darkspawn appeared.

Shrieks appeared next, and Renya turned in time to see one fall on Maverlies. Nathaniel had jumped on its back but it didn’t seem fazed as he tried to throw them backwards. The guard had grabbed an abandoned shield and was holding it above her, but it was beginning to crack. Renya spun, stabbed the genlock running at her, and then jumped over a body – she didn’t dare look to see of what – to thrust her dar’misu into the shriek’s side. In pain, the creature threw Nathaniel off, and swiped at Renya with its claws. She blocked two of its blows before sinking her dar’misu into its neck. A twist, and its head was on the ground.

Finally, the room was still again.

“Thank you, Commander,” Maverlies said, rising. She was looking at Renya with wonder and respect.

“You hear stories about the Grey Wardens and the Hero of Ferelden,” she said, eyes still wide, “but it’s quite another thing to see them – and her – in action.”

Renya smiled, feeling the eyes of the guards and other Wardens on her. Maverlies stood up a little straighter.

“Lead, and we will follow, Commander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> If you're looking for more original stories from me, or want to see parts of the story that were cut for time, you can find that all here at [Inside The Writer's Block ](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


	15. Building

“Ma serannas. Thank you.”

As they left, Renya at the front of the procession with the other Wardens, she turned to Nathaniel. “We’ll need to collect some of the blood, then burn the bodies.” He nodded grimly.

The rest of the journey passed quietly as they walked deeper and deeper, through cavernous rooms with statues of three-headed dragons, and wild-looking warriors, and other cratures none of them knew the names of.

Finally, the narrow tunnels between chambers opened into a grand corridor in which there was a series of giant, sturdy-looking gates.

“We need Voldrik,” Renya said. “If this gate is made by durgen’len, he will know how to use it.”

Two of the guards saluted and departed.

“So these are the Deep Roads?” Anders asked. “Go all over Ferelden, don’t they?”

“Vin. The dwarves used to have thaigs – their cities – all across Ferelden, and almost all lost to darkspawn. But why these gates are here, and open…?”

“We knew they were here,” Nathaniel said. Everyone looked at him. “They were closed when I was a boy. Why they are open now, though… That is beyond me.”

“Do you think the Wardens were betrayed?” Mhairi asked.

“A trap set by the Howes?” Anders offered innocently. Nathaniel glared at him.

“My father was a shrewd man,” he said, running his hands along the carvings on the doors. “He may have thought to try and deal with the dwarves himself, not knowing the danger.”

“Rendon Howe’s plans have caused many problems, then,” Mhairi said. Nathaniel sighed, frowning, but didn’t respond.

“Well,” Anders said. “I’m a fan of the Howes.”

Nathaniel glanced at him. “What?”

The mage grinned. “I’m also a fan of the whys, the whos, and the whats.”

Nathaniel looked like he wanted to hit him.

“What is that?” Renya asked, holding up her hand, ears twitching a little.

“I… I feel something ahead,” Nathaniel murmured. The guards drew their swords.

“Darkspawn?” Maverlies whispered.

“No, it feels… more familiar,” Mhairi answered.

A few tense moments later, a raucous – and familiar – laugh reached their ears. They relaxed.

“And I think,” Oghren was saying, “it’d be worth it to see your brother’s face when he gets a message from his Grey Warden sister that he thinks is dead.”

A group of Wardens came into view. They stopped when they saw the other Wardens.

“Hey, Renya,” Oghren said cheerfully. Renya laughed.

“Hello. Welcome back. You knew this was here?”

“Ancestors, you’re the Hero of Ferelden!” a dwarf Renya didn’t know interrupted.

“This is Sigrun,” Rhelsia said with a smile. “Legion of the Dead. Another long story,” she said in response to Renya’s questioning look.

“I want to be a Warden,” Sigrun said, standing up a little straighter. She barely came up to Renya’s shoulder. “Legionnaires fight darkspawn, Grey Wardens fight darkspawn, but above ground. It works out. And I’m already dead, so it doesn’t really matter what happens to me.” She smiled at all the shocked expressions aimed at her. “What?”

“Well… Welcome, Sigrun,” Renya said, not knowing how else to respond. She glanced at Rhelsia again; the other dward shrugged and gave a little nod of agreement.

“At any rate, we got chased this way by darkspawn. It’s like there are two factions – they’re fighting each other,” Rhelsia added as an aside. “That’s where we ran into Sigrun. But the corridor was well maintained so we kept walking and hoping for the best. It felt like an opening.”

“You are just in time, then,” Renya said. “We were just about to close these doors. This is where the attack started.”

Oghren’s face darkened. “So those poor bastards didn’t even have a chance.”

“This is amazing!” interrupted another voice. Voldrik had arrived. “This is proper dwarven craftsmanship.” He turned to Renya. “These’ll keep the darkspawn out for a good long time, and give us a chance to come up with a permanent solution. Ah, here it is.” He walked over to a geared mechanism. “Give me a minute.”

The dwarven doors began closing with booming finality.

“One problem solved,” Renya said with a polite not to Voldrik. “Thank you.”

“That’s good,” Rhelsia replied. “Because I’m about to give you a few more.”

***

Renya sat in an armchair, slowly rubbing a finger along her bottom lip.

“A pit of broodmothers?” she said. Rhelsia nodded grimply.

“I thought one was bad,” Oghren said, looking haunted. “But seeing four of those big, pink, pus-filled monstrosities was… disturbing…”

“I am glad there was an easy way to dispose of them,” Renya complimented, nodding at Thomas, who beamed.

“And we took samples,” Dak said, putting a few vials on the table between them. They had retired to a council chamber on the second floor and designated it for official Grey Warden discussions. The door was closed and the Wardens huddled around the table in the middle of the room, perched on or around the couches. Nathaniel, across from Renya, frowned and leaned forward to look at the vials more closely.

“We need to determine if there is a difference between the talking and not-talking varieties,” Rhelsia said. She looked around. “Where’s Arilita?”

“The Circle Tower, researching,” Mhairi replied. “We could send her a letter, I’m sure.”

“Yes, we could,” Rhelsia said, but she looked troubled.

“Is there something else?” Renya asked.

“Well… yes.”

The room, which had been full of the rustling of the Wardens looking at the samples on the table, grew still.

“What is it?”

“It’s about them fighting each other,” Dak offered when no one said anything. “The darkspawn.”

“Fighting each other?”

“It’s like there are two tribes of them or something,” Oghren said. “They just… went at it.”

Renya traced the scar on her cheek. “Why would there be different factions of darkspawn? They all follow one archdemon and… are mindless.”

“Except the ones that talk,” Edwin grunted. “Maybe they think. Maybe they think different things. Let them kill each other, I say.”

Mhairi cleared her throat. “I… I just remembered something, Commander,” she said, glancing around the room. “The… the Orlesian Wardens sent a Warden, Kristoff, to investigate strange activity in the Blackmarsh. Maybe there is something there?”

“What were they investigating?” Nathaniel asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Then we will start there,” Renya said. She looked around at the gathered Wardens. They were growing in number, and she wondered if they all should go to the Blackmarsh. But it might be for the best, for now. It would be good training for the recruits, at least.

“Commander,” Nathaniel said. “Arilita said she would send her first report in a fortnight…” He trailed off. Renya recognized the hint, as well as the smoothly-conveyed deference to her.

“We will see if Arilita finds information pertaining to this, then,” Renya said. “And will then investigate this… Dark Marsh.”

“Blackmarsh, Commander,” Mhairi murmured. Renya clenched her jaw.

“Vin, yes. Blackmarsh. Until then, we will continue training and building our numbers.”

And so the days passed. Renya was pleased to find that the more time they spent together, the more their spars were coordinated. Strangely, it felt like she could hear all the Wardens humming in synchrony. She supposed it was the taint they all shared, and didn’t give it another thought.

One day, the new Wardens returned from an investigation of a darkspawn skirmish, Edwin at the front.

“We found a group of darkspawn between the North Road at Pilgrim’s Path,” he had said. “They were setting up for an ambush.”

“An ambush?” Rhelsia had replied. She looked at Renya. “They set up ambushes?”

Dak, Nathaniel, and Anders had then returned a few days after that from a scouting mission with reports of darkspawn appearing to steal goods from travelers, only killing if attacked.

“This is troubling, Renya,” Nathaniel had said softly one evening, knocking on the open door of her study. “Thinking darkspawn? Do you hear it, too?” He was quiet and closed his eyes. “The whispers sound at odds with each other.”

“I know,” Renya replied, twirling her keeper’s ring. “And this waiting is killing me.”

“It was the right decision. We don’t know what waits for us and… if you’ll excuse me, Commander, but none of us have much Warden experience. Present company excluded,” he added with a polite inclination of his head.

He was right, Renya thought with a sigh. Alistair had had a rough idea of what they needed to do, but this? It was one thing to kill darkspawn as they got in your way while fulfilling treaties. Talking darkspawn that planned, fought each other, looted, and didn’t mindlessly kill everything in their path were something different. Without further information or context, they would only put themselves in needless danger.

“So we keep doing what we’re doing,” Renya said. “We strike at the branches until we know where to find the root.”

“Will you be joining us? Your monthly hearing is not for another few days. It would be good for the others to see you leading them. We will only be investigating the Pilgrim’s Path slightly south of here.”

A pulse of unexplained panic shot through Renya at the thought of having to face more darkspawn, but she nodded.

“Of course. Anything to get me out of the Keep a little.”

Nathaniel smiled. “The new Wardens will be honored to march with the Hero of Ferelden.”

Renya smiled, heart still racing, and didn’t respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for more original stories from me, or want to see parts of the story that were cut for time, you can find that all here at [Inside The Writer's Block ](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


	16. Don't You Worry

_The singing was so beautiful…_

_“You have losst so much…”_

_Renya stood above the archdemon, sword hanging loosely in her hand. It would be so easy to let it slip from her fingers, to get lost in the song…_

_Leliana was standing on the ballistae, shooting arrows at short-range into the mass of darkspawn surrounding them. She looked up, shaking her fiery red hear from her face. Her blue eyes seemed to envelop Renya. Creators, she missed her so much…_

_“Renya…” she whispered. But the word rang in her ears. “Renya… please no. Please, Maker, no…”_

_“Lelia?”_

_“Please, my love. Please don’t leave me.”_

_“I am here, Lelia…”_

_“Please don’t leave me…”_

_Renya could feel the taint in her veins, poisoning her, slowly corrupting her from the inside._

_“You have losst so much…” a voice sang in her head._

_And suddenly, her chest felt like it was being split open by a hot axe that was pushing its way out from her heart._

Renya woke with a yell, clutching her chest. She wasn’t sure if she was imagining the pain that rain across the thin white scar that cut from her collarbone to abdomen, or if something in the dream triggered the pain. As her heart rate returned to normal, she convinced herself it had all been in her head. Everything seemed normal. A soft cough caught her attention, and she jumped.

“Just me,” said a gruff voice. “I heard you yelling in your sleep and came to see what was wrong.”

“Oghren?” Renya rubbed her eyes. “What are you doing up here?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” he replied. “Thought I’d patrol, just like old times. Maybe it’d clear my head.”

“Right.”

“You were saying something about losing so much?”

Renya frowned. “Yes.”

“What… what did that mean?”

The frown deepened. It wasn’t like Oghren to inquire after feelings. “It was something the… the archdemon tempted me with. On Fort Drakon.”

“Ah. Another reason to kill that bastard dragon. That’s nothing to throw in someone’s face. Unsportsmanlike.”

In spite of herself, Renya cracked a smile. “Vin. Yes.”

A little silence fell. Oghren sat in the chair by the bed, considering her.

“So, uh…” He scratched his moustache. “You, uh… You heard from Leliana?”

“No, not yet. Why?

“Oh.” Oghren coughed uncomfortably. “Bu you, uh… You’re still, like, together or… or whatever?”

“Vin. We are.”

“And, uh… The whole Grey Warden thing is… you know… she’s alright with all of that?”

“…Vin, yes. She has told me it did not bother her.”

“Right. And, uh… The whole Grey Warden thing… it… you’re okay with… with her?”

“With the Grey Warden thing?”

“No, with her being with you. A warrior. A Hero! The world at your feet! You don’t need a ball and chain like that, do ya, Warden?”

“Ball and chain? What does this mean?”

“Ancestors… A person you’re committed to. Married to, whatever. Holds ya back. Like a ball and chain.”

Renya frowned again. “I do not see Leliana as a ‘ball and chain’ holding me back. But… if we do not fight for the things we care about, what are we fighting for?”

“Plenty!” Oghren answered with bravado, but he crossed his arms uncomfortably. “Honor, or money, or… ladies, or… I dunno, Warden.” He rose quickly.

“Is everything alright, Oghren?”

“Yeah. Yeah,” he said, already retreating to the door. “Don’t you worry about ol’ Oghren. He’ll be just fine.” And he disappeared down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for more original stories from me, or want to see parts of the story that were cut for time, you can find that all here at [Inside The Writer's Block ](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


	17. Family Court

The scouting of the southern Pilgrim’s Path was uneventful, to Renya’s relief. They had been attacked by a pack of blighted wolves and Renya found herself on the receiving end of many compliments on her archery as they returned to the Vigil, which greatly amused her.

The Vigil was starting to feel like home, Renya noted. New merchants had arrived, and Wade and Herren had settled in and set up their forges close to the Keep proper. Elnaril was at a different stand with his son, chatting with one of the guard sergeants, and Renya nodded to him as she walked by.

Varel greeted her in one of the side chambers. He unfurled a scroll, and Renya nodded along with his report, approving a commission of more Grey Warden armor and soldier armor, and a sword made from the archdemon’s bone to match the Dagger of Dumat Mhairi had found among the Orlesian Wardens’ things.

“And we heard from Arilita,” Varel said, smiling. “It seems our archdemon had a name, as well. Urthemiel, named after the Tevinter god of beauty.” He smiled wryly. “Did it live up to its name, Commander?”

Renya chuckled.

“She also relayed that there are only two more Tevinter old gods that are unaccounted for, which would seem to mean that we may only ever be subject to two more Blights.”

“Indeed?” Renya asked. Nathaniel knocked on the door and she nodded to invite him in. “It will be a happy day when there are no more Blights.” She frowned.

“Commander?”

“But what will happen to the darkspawn have no more archdemons to follow?”

“Perhaps we are getting a taste of that, now,” Nathaniel offered quietly.

“A frightening thought, Commander,” Varel added. He cleared his throat and glanced at his scroll again, keen to change the subject. “The second floor chamber that was damaged by the explosion is being rebuilt and fitted as a Grey Warden archive, in preparation for many years of service. I believe Mhairi asked to supervise it.”

“Vin, yes. Okay.”

“And Garavel reported an increase in Amaranthine guards. He has also been impressed with the new Wardens’ progress.”

“I am glad to hear it,” Renya said. “Everything seems to be coming together. For now.”

“And,” Varel said, “the court will be called tomorrow, for you to rule on matters of the arling.” He waited, but she didn’t respond, so he continued. “They are all offenses committed in the past year, during your absence. It’s your duty to maintain order and enforce the rules of the land.”

“Vin. I expect humans have many laws I will need to learn?”

“Stealing, desertion, rioting… I imagine these are universal problems.” Before Renya – who was thinking that the Dalish didn’t have any of those problems – could say anything, he added, “If you have questions of the law, Garavel and I will both be there, as part of your council. But the final judgement falls to you, as the arl.”

“Vin. I see. Thank you, Varel.”

She spent the rest of the day with him, asking question after question about human customs, trying to ignore the ever-present feeling that she would never understand her job in this new society.

Even with that, when she sat in the great arl chair the next day and looked out at all the humans gathered before her, Renya felt small and ill-prepared.

Varel introduced the first case. A man with a face like a pig and a name to match had been accused of murdering a lesser noble from the Knotwood Hills and inciting a riot against the new arl. Renya listened to the accusations and her heard sank. If this was the first case she was hearing, she was dreading what the rest of the day would bring.

“I could have done it, sure,” Ser Temmerly (“the Ox,” Renya added in her head) said, staring at the arl defiantly.

An uncomfortable silence fell.

“Is that all you have to say in your defense?” Varel asked. The man crossed his arms smugly.

“These rioters…?” Renya began. Garavel interrupted.

“Our guards were able to neutralize the situation before it became too far out of hand, Commander,” he said from the other side of her chair. “We are investigating if there were any other conspirators, but Temmerly is the only one accused of this murder.”

“I see.” She turned to Varel, standing on her other side. It was something else she wasn’t used to. Her ‘council’ (as she had been asked to refer to them) consisted of Varel, Garavel, Woollsey, and, by Renya’s request, Nathaniel, Rhelsia, and Anders. And they all stood around her great arl chair during the hearing, each in their own place dependent upon their status. It was as if her responsibility as arl was condensed into the small crowd around her.

Varel, meanwhile, was staring at Temmerly with disgust.

“Ser Temmerly was seen fleeing the scene with blood on his clothes,” he offered, “but no eyewitness or other evidence has been recorded. He’s also a noble,” he added in a whisper. “An unpopular one, but a noble nonetheless.”

“The punishment for murder is death,” Garavel offered. Low murmurs filled the hall at his words.

“I see,” Renya said again.

“It’s your decision, Commander,” Varel said. “Executing a noble is a decision that requires some consideration.”

“And evidence, I imagine,” Nathaniel added.

“You’re Howe’s boy, aren’t you?” Temmerly said with a grin. “How’d you end up there and that rabbit is in your father’s chair?”

“She is the Commander of the Grey, and the Hero of Ferelden. It is her chair,” Nathaniel replied softly, although his eyes flashed.

Renya, too, felt a pulse of anger. She remembered, long ago, swearing that she would one day command humans, and show no mercy. It seemed like such a long time ago. She turned to Varel. “Can we imprison him?”

“We can handle this situation in any way that pleases you, my lady.”

“In that case, Ser Temmerly, you will be imprisoned, pending the results of our very long and thorough investigation.” She clenched her jaw, still feeling her heartbeat in her neck.

Varel suppressed a smile. “As you command.” He made a motion, and a few guards stepped forward.

Temmerly laughed as he was led away. “You think you’ll stop us!” he called over his shoulder. “But you won’t!”

“…Shall I arrange for an investigation, messere?” Garavel asked, eyebrows raised.

“As long as you are completely sure have the _right person_ for the job. and the investigation is thorough,” she replied with meaning. Garavel smiled and made a note.

“The next case,” Varel said now, waving his hand for the guards to bring in a few very angry-looking humans, all with their hands tied together, “is for property destroyed.”  
“These thugs burned down my stall!” yelled another human, pointing at the others. He was finely dressed, but red with indignation. “All because I sell elven goods! It was so bad that the elf even left!”

Renya glanced at Varel, who gave her a quick nod.

“I demand compensation for my stand, and I also demand compensation from the arling for the sales that now benefit the Keep!”

“Excuse me,” Mistress Woollsey said, raising her hand. “Keeps have always had their own share of merchants. The city is not the only place to do business.”

Elnaril, who had been listening from the side of the room, stepped forward. “At least here, people know that their crafts are Elvhen, not Elvhen crafts that are passed off as human.”

“I don’t care if you elves stick together,” the tradesman said, pointing between Elnaril and Renya. “But poaching business from the city is-”

“I left of my own free will, Jenson,” Elnaril replied. His eyes flashed. “After they burned my house down with my wife and children inside.”

“You shouldn’t be selling wares in the city at all, knife-ear!” snarled one of the men with his hands tied together. “Go back to the forest where you belong!”

“Enough!” Renya clipped loudly, slamming her hand on the armrest of her chair. The man glared up at her and took in her vallaslin and pointed ears with hatred, but knew enough to keep silent.

“And what is your defense?” Varel asked. The man, who seemed to be the leader of the group, cleared his throat.

“We’re just keeping jobs for the hardworking people of Amaranthine,” he said, standing up straight. “Those rabbits have been getting more and more daring, shopping at our stands and working for our merchants.”

“Elves. We are called elves,”

“Rabbits and knife-ears, all of you.”

Renya’s face twitched slightly. The man noticed and smiled.

“Arson is punishable by hanging,” Varel offered.

“Why did you do it?”

The man stared at Renya but didn’t say anything.

“Your arl asked you a question!” Garavel said sharply. The soldier holding the prisoner cuffed him about the ears.

“She’s even got you whipped. Never thought I’d see a rabbit-lover as a guard captain,” the man muttered, holding the side of his head.

“The business belonged to a human,” Renya tried again through gritted teeth. The man shrugged.

“A rabbit-lover if I ever saw one. He can take his pointy-ear playthings elsewhere.”

The accused merchant turned even redder but didn’t reply.

“Be careful, Commander,” Rhelsia whispered. “You’re their arl, but for this they’ll judge you as an elf.”

“This man is a dyer,” Nathaniel said, pointing at the merchant. “I recognize the name.”

“Indeed?” Renya asked. She turned to the merchant, who was slowly returning to a normal color, but still glaring at the accused.

“They committed arson,” Garavel reminded her. “It is a capital offense.”

“Do you humans do anything other than kill each other?”

“He could be beaten,” Varel suggested. “Or imprisoned.”

“Did you say that the guards found a silverite mine?”

“Yes, Commander. They’ve also found a few other mines that will be quite helpful for the arling and Amaranthine.”

“The arling can also redistribute assets,” Nathaniel murmured, leaning down close to her ear. She nodded slowly, thinking.

“You should be punished with death,” Renya said to the prisoner now. “As is the law of humans. Burning a merchant’s stand, and a home, is not acceptable here or anywhere else. The arling will… redistribute the assets,” she said with more confidence than she was feeling.

“Of whom, Commander?” Varel asked.

“Them,” she replied with a wave of her hand at the prisoners. “To compensate the merchant Jenson. I think that would also be enough to account for Elnaril having his own choice to work as he pleases.”

The merchant opened his mouth very wide, looking pleased, made a vague choking sound, and then managed a breathless, “Thank you, messere!” before sinking to his knee.

The prisoners began jeering. Varel turned to Renya. “Is that all, Commander?”

Renya hesitated. Varel leaned closer. “If I may make a suggestion, if you don’t want to have them hanged, at least have them beaten. We can’t have more of the people thinking they can burn down buildings because they don’t like the people.” He caught her look and nodded grimly. “I know, Commander. But, please. Consider.”

Renya felt overwhelmed again. Send people to be beaten? She thought of Alistair swinging his sword at Loghain in revenge. It would feel nice to order these men beaten, if only for what they did to Elnaril and his family. But would that be better than the tyrannical show from the new king? But this was their own law…

“Alright,” she heard herself say.

“You have to give the order, Commander.”

Renya clenched her jaw. She looked the group of prisoners in the eyes, and then turned to Garavel. “Have them beaten,” she clipped, hating the words. “And then send them to work in the mines.”

Varel nodded. “You heard the Commander,” he said. “Take them away. They’ll be taken to the city square,” he added as an aside to the elf, “and be made an example of.”

Renya nodded, feeling ill at the thought.

“Are there more?”

Varel sighed. “I’m afraid so.”

Squealing filled the hall. A pig was brought into the main hall by a long rope tied around its neck. It was pulling ahead of the human, who was having difficulty controlling it. They eventually subdued it a few feet in front of Renya’s chair.

“A pig?” she asked incredulously. Varel nodded.

“This pig is charged with mauling a child.”

Renya stared at him, sure she hadn’t heard him right. “The… the pig is charged with mauling a child?”

“That’s right, Commander.”

“It was my little boy!” cried a woman, stepping forward. She had a handkerchief in one hand and was dabbing her eyes. “I demand justice for him! He’ll never be the same!”

“Who owns the pig?” Renya asked. A man stepped forward.

“Me,” he said.

“And who are you?”

“Her husband.”

Renya glanced around at her advisors. Nathaniel was staring at the proceedings with dull resignation, and Rhelsia was shaking her head. Anders, however, was grinning at the scene unfolding in front of them. Garavel was staring at the pig with military directness, and Woollsey, to Renya’s appreciation, was rolling her eyes. She looked at Varel for help.

“The report says that the pig broke into their home and attacked their son,” he offered. Renya pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Your own pig,” she said slowly, “broke into your home… and attacked your own son?”

“Yes, messere,” the man said.

“Humans keep animals in pens, too, yes? So it broke out of its pen?”

“We… don’t keep it in a pen, usually.”

“You don’t…?” She leaned back in her chair in exasperation for a moment before sitting forward again. “Keep it in a pen!”

“But-”

She rubbed her vallaslin. “Keep it in a pen or have it for supper!”

“A just punishment,” Varel said, interrupting whatever the man was going to say. “And, um… what of its piglets?”

“…is that a joke?”

“They are considered co-conspirators, Commander.”

She sighed. “They should be spared,” she said flatly, “due to their youth and the bad example set by their mother.” She saw nodding heads and heard impressed murmurs and glanced at Nathaniel, who smiled and shrugged.

“Is that all for today?”

Varel consulted his papers. “There are more, but the parties haven’t arrived. Their cases will be heard at the next court date.”

“Vin. Then we are finished?”

“Yes. Shall I clear the hall?”

“Vin, yes.”

She heard him announce that the hearings were concluded, and was vaguely aware of the remaining humans bowing and exiting, but she was already up and conferring with Nathaniel, Anders, and Rhelsia. A few other Wardens had joined the hearing and came to meet them.

“You did well,” Nathaniel said. “You were very just, and your mercy with the arsonists will speak highly of you, especially because you are an elf.”

“Mercy?” It hadn’t felt like mercy.

“Let us hope her ladyship’s leniency does not encourage further crimes of this nature,” Varel said heavily.

“They will be beaten publicly, yes?” Renya said, pressing her lips together. “Must we kill anyone who breaks a law? There are better ways. The Dalish do not punish in this way.”

“The Dalish are nomads,” Garavel started before he caught himself. His eyes widened when he saw the look on Renya’s face. “Your pardon, messere.” When she merely crossed her arms, he continued. “I only meant that… things are different when a society needs to be maintained.”

“I’d quit while you’re not too far behind, Guard Captain,” Rhelsia interjected. Garavel drooped, then sunk into a little bow.

“My apologies, Arl Renya,” he said. “I am at your service, always.”

“Hm.”

“And I thought mages had it bad,” Anders quipped. He grinned at Renya playfully. “You make me feel just a tad bit better.”

It had the desired effect: Renya cracked a smile.

“There is… one more matter,” Varel said as the Wardens turned to leave. He smiled when he saw Renya’s expression. “With the Warden numbers growing, I believe having ranks would be a wise decision. Hierarchy helps maintain order when the commander is not available. Something to think on.”

Renya nodded, her eyes falling on Nathaniel, Rhelsia, Anders, Oghren, Mhairi, and Edwin in turn. It was a good idea… Soldier’s Peak, she reminded herself, was a Warden outpost, and it would be good to have a presence across Ferelden, like hunters would spread across a forest to choke off a stalked animal.

“We will decide this after we return from the Dark Marsh,” she said.

“Blackmarsh,” Mhairi reminded her. “Commander,” she added sheepishly.

“Vin, yes.”

Just then, a message arrived.

“From the Grey Warden Arilita,” the young boy said with a bow. “Just arrived. And this one, unmarked except for the seal of the Chantry in Val Royeaux,” he finished with an awed whisper.

“Thank you,” Renya said. She tucked the Chantry note into her belt and opened the other one. She glanced at the other Wardens. “Let us see what else Arilita has found for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and yes, the pig case is based on real events ;)
> 
> ***  
> If you're looking for more original stories from me, or want to see parts of the story that were cut for time, you can find that all here at [Inside The Writer's Block ](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


	18. Letters

Arilita’s letter proved surprisingly helpful for the matter at hand; apparently, the Blackmarsh had once been a bustling area in the arling, complete with a seaport that traded goods along the coast of Ferelden and into the Free Marches. Then, during the Glory Age, all of its citizens disappeared, and the records at Kinlock Hold indicated demons as a potential cause. Now it was reported to be haunted, and so other Amaranthine citizens steered clear. The only other context came from Mhairi.

“The Grey Wardens thought they might find something there,” she said. “Kristoff spent weeks studying his maps, but he took them with him.”

“Did he say what he was looking for?”

“No, but he seemed disturbed.”

“If he had already heard about these talking darkspawn,” Oghren growled, “it’d have been nice if he’d said something before he left.”

“The Blackmarsh is haunted,” Nathaniel said. “A treasure hunter once told my father that there was even a ghost of a dragon.”

“It sounds like something awful happened there,” Anders said, crossing his arms. “Anything haunted usually means the Veil is weakened, usually due to… well, due to a lot of death.”

Dak shivered. “Sounds pleasant.”

Edwin, who had been reading Arilita’s note, sat back with a grumble. “They say demons, but could it have been darkspawn?”

“In the Glory Age?” Renya asked. “Perhaps, but the last Blight was four ages ago.” She sighed. “But if a Grey Warden went to investigate, it is maybe now linked to the darkspawn somehow.”

“But… we’re going, right?” Sigrun asked excitedly. “We go where the darkspawn are, right?”

And so, with plans for the Wardens to investigate the Blackmarsh, Renya found herself once again blessedly alone in her chambers. She pulled the Chantry letter from her belt and traced her finger over the Chantry sun seal, hardly daring to allow her hope to rise. She broke the seal and opened it.

_My love,_ it began.

_I am so relieved to hear from you, especially now knowing that Amaranthine was attacked by darkspawn. And you say they now talk? That’s most horrifying. I hope you have support from the new Wardens and from Amaranthine. They are lucky to have you to lead them._

_I wish I could be there with you. My audience with the Grand Cleric went well; she was most interested in your clever resolution to the civil unrest in Ferelden, and of course your heroics with the battle in Denerim and the archdemon (though we were all very surprised at your unexpected survival). I must stay a bit longer, although I unfortunately cannot tell you more in a letter, but I plan on being home in the next few months._

_Home. My love, doesn’t that sound wonderful? Home, with you. I can hardly wait!_

_I am sorry your dreams are troubling you. You have endured so much, I sometimes think it is only natural for things like that to turn up in dreams. My own nightmares were so much worse in the year after leaving my life as a bard. All the more reason for me to look forward to coming home, so I may properly care for you. Until then, I hope this letter will bring some comfort._

_I am well, otherwise. I met an old friend of mine the other day. Her name is Josephine, and she visited Lady Cecilie a few times with her family many, many years ago. She’s changed so much, but then not at all at the same time. I suppose she would say the same of me._

_I miss you, my love. It feels wrong, being here while you are there. Alas, my journey to the Keep has been delayed much longer than I had anticipated. But I promise to be home as soon as I can._

_You are always in my thoughts, my love, and I pray for your safety._

_All my love,_

_Leliana_

_PS Perhaps you should consider growing some roses around your Keep. That would make it so much prettier, don’t you think?_

Renya was grinning by the time she reached the end of the letter. She could almost hear Leliana’s light voice chatting with her, and it made the permanent clench of her stomach loosen at the though. A few more months, the letter had said. By then, hopefully all of this trouble with the darkspawn would be sorted.

“And roses, vin?” she murmured to herself, reading the last line again.

She woke the next morning feeling rested, and stretched luxuriously. It wasn’t until she had relaxed on the pillows again that she realized she hadn’t had any nightmares. Her eyes fell on the corner of the letter that was peeking out from under her pillow and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short reprieve :)
> 
> Long-time readers might wonder why this story is taking so long to post, when I Will Call You Home went up across two years. Well.... I'm writing and editing as I post, so my posting scheduling is much slower as I go back and try to edit a few times before posting. Thanks for bearing with me!
> 
> ***  
> If you're looking for more original stories from me, or want to see parts of the story that were cut for time, you can find that all here at [Inside The Writer's Block ](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


	19. Entering Blackmarsh

The skies grew when they were still a few days away from the abandoned town.

“This doesn’t bode well,” Mhairi said, eyes on the darkening clouds.

Renya nodded, frowning. Something was wrong. There was singing, but it was more of a discordant din than the high, tinny song of the archdemon. And there were many voices, all clashing for supremacy. And above all that was the mindless calls of the darkspawn that she had become so familiar with during the Blight. She glanced behind her. A group of twelve Wardens and recruits followed her. Considering she had no idea what she was leading them into, she hoped that was enough.

Shouting caught their attention.

“The forest!” Dak called, pointing. Just visible in the shadows were a group of humans, who appeared to be hanging a man from a tree.

“No!” Mhairi cried, running for them. One of the men finished tying the rope to another branch, and his compatriot was pulling on the hanging man’s legs. When they saw the Wardens approaching, the first man jumped on the body of the hanging man, adding his weight. There was a sickening pop, a crack, and then the two men scampered away before the Wardens could catch them. Nathaniel sent an arrow after one of the men, but he dodged behind a tree and it missed. Sigrun cut the rope holding the man up. He crumpled to the ground, his neck at an odd angle.

“Dead,” Edwin grunted, feeling for a pulse.

“What’s this?” Dak pulled a note off of the man’s shirt. His eyebrows raised. “‘This is what happens to adulterers’?”

“Serves him right,” Oghren growled. At Renya’s look, he crossed his arms. “What? You have a good thing going and then you go and give it up like that? Think it’s okay? You’re that kind of low-life, you get what you deserve.”

“You believe that, Oghren?”

“Yeah. ‘Course I do.”

Briefly, Renya wondered if Oghren was still upset about Branka, but there was something about the haunted look in his eyes that suggested that it wasn’t about that.

“Well, I do not like how humans’ first instinct is to kill each other the moment something does not go well,” Renya said slowly. They started walking again, leaving the dead man behind.

“Yeah, I… I see your point.”

“Second chances and all that, Commander?” Sigrun added a little too cheerfully.

“Vin, yes.”

“I guess,” Oghren said grudgingly. “Let’s just… let’s just move on, yeah?”

“Alright.”

***

They reached the Blackmarsh the following evening.

“Ooo, this is exciting,” Sigrun said, eyes wide. “It’s so dark and damp and mysterious! And look at those strange, twisted, ugly trees! Woo!”

“Something’s wrong,” Anders cut in. “The Veil is thin here… Be wary of spirits walking the lands.” He dropped his voice. “Don’t take anything they offer to you.”

Nathaniel was looking around warily, an arrow loosely nocked on his bow. “My father used to tell me stories about the Blackmarsh,” he whispered. “He told me that monsters appeared here, and everyone here disappeared. That was back before the rebellion. The truth is a mystery. But seeing all this,” he added with a little nod at the fog-covered ground before them, “I’m inclined to think there was something to his tales.”

“Screw your courage to the sticking place,” Dak murmured to the younger Thomas, who looked ill. “We’ll get through it. We’re Grey Wardens.”

“I always imagined I’d come here and set things right,” Nathaniel continued. He chuckled breathily. “Little boy dreams.”

“You are doing it now,” Renya answered, ears twitching.

“So I am. If you had told me I’d be here a year ago, I would never have believed you.”

He kept talking, and Renya had the feeling it was more for the benefit of some of the younger Wardens. She held up a hand and they all stopped. An owl hooted nearby.

“Ahead,” she breathed. High, tinny, and familiar singing filled her mind. “Darkspawn.”

“The talking ones?” Sigrun asked, eyes still wide with excitement.

“I do not know. I do not think so.”

A howl answered them. Several blighted wolves appeared, and arrows whistled past Renya as Nathaniel fired. They went down easily, but the singing persisted.

“More incoming,” Oghren said with a grunt, heaving his axe in front of him.

Corpses gurgled out of the marsh water, and giant bug-like creatures slithered out of human-sized cocoons clustered around the trees. Soon they were surrounded.

Renya drew her swords. Her head was throbbing, and she felt sick.

No time to think. The bug-creatures were on them first, snapping at them with teeth and mandibles. Renya brought up her dar’misu with a yell as one bore down on her, catching the blade between the two snapping pincers. The silverite held, and she gutted the creature with an impulsive stab. She twisted in time to hack another of the creatures in two, before beheading it with the backswing.

Thomas, next to her and armed with two blades of his own, went down with a yell. Edwin appeared, and with a bellow grabbed the bug off of him before throwing it to the ground and smashing its head with his shield.

Amidst the yelling of the Wardens and the gurgling hissing of the bugs, the reanimated corpses moaned and shrieked as they fell on both Warden and bug alike, mindlessly clawing, biting, and stabbing.

The final corpse went down and its cries faded into the silence. The Wardens looked around warily, panting.

“That was exciting!” Sigrun said cheerfully. Dak offered her a wavering smile. His cheek was already bruising.

“Exciting,” he echoed. He spat some blood out of his mouth. Anders was already working healing magic, a cut on his arm still bleeding freely.

“Where’d you learn to use swords like that?” asked one of the younger Wardens. Kirsta, Renya thought she remembered her name was.

“I learned from an elder in my clan,” she said with a smile. It had been Merrill’s idea.

“Elves don’t usually use swords, though, do they?”

“Vin, that is right. I was a special case. And then I learned more from Duncan, the Grey Warden who recruited me.”

“I hope I can be as good as you one day.”

Renya smiled. She turned her attention back to the creatures they had just fought. “Is there a way to study these?” she said to no one in particular, indicating the grisly pile on the ground. “To see what they are?”

“We could take samples,” Anders said, glancing at the carcasses with disgust. “We’d need a scholar on monsters, though.”

“…where do they live?”

Anders laughed. “You’ll find them in the Circle, but good luck with Irving or the templar letting you have someone.”

Edwin crossed his arms. “Can’t we just send them there? Wouldn’t they want to know?”

“I think the Grey Wardens should study this privately, if possible,” Renya said slowly. “I do not want to cause a panic unless necessary.”

“Unless necessary,” Oghren repeated with a guffaw. “I like that.”

Edwin frowned. “Why?”

“Close your eyes.” Renya waited until he did so. “Do you hear that?”

There was a little pause as he obliged, albeit with a small huff at the strange order. His face melted into confusion.

“…singing. Chanting. Yes.” He opened his eyes, still frowning. “I haven’t noticed it until now.”

“Your brothers and your sisters are the only ones who will ever understand,” she replied with a small hand wave at the group around them. She felt a pang, thinking of Leliana who had had to accept that there was a part of Renya that she would never be able to be a part of. But she continued. “It is our duty to protect others from the darkness. We must understand it first before we can do that, vin? Yes?”

He nodded slowly. “I understand, Commander.”

“Vin. Good.”

“What’s this?” asked Thomas, pointing to a sign on a crumbling wall. She walked over.

“What does it say?”

“I don’t know. I can only read a few words.”

Renya nodded, hiding her surprise. She traced her finger under the words, squinting a little. “I think it is asking the Maker to save the souls of the people who lived in this ‘cursed town’,” she said. She turned and saw Mhairi watching her, impressed.

“I didn’t know you could…” She stopped herself. “My apologies, Commander.” Renya smiled grimly.

“Vin, yes. Elves can learn to read,” she said wryly. Mhairi’s eyes widened.

“I’m sorry, Commander. It’s just… well I know the Dalish have their own language. I just… I didn’t expect you to be so… well-versed in human languages. Commander,” she said again, blushing.

“I learned during the Blight.” She didn’t know what else to say to that.

“You… you learned to read during the Blight?”

“Vin. Yes.”

“That’s…” She shook her head in wonder. “That’s amazing.”

“Is it?” Renya asked. “A friend of mine, Wynne, seemed to think the same.”

“Not even all humans know how to read,” Nathaniel said from where he was sitting.

Renya frowned. She never really thought about how humans might not be able to read and write their own language. It made sense; she, as a Dalish hunter, hadn’t learned to read the Elvhen language, because it hadn’t been necessary. She hummed thoughtfully.

“Can… can you teach me?” Thomas asked shyly. He swallowed. “My friend Lise started to learn, but I never had a head for it.”

Renya smiled. She was about to answer when Anders came over in a huff.

“We might have bigger problems right now,” he said. “The Veil here… There are actual tears.”

“Maybe whatever has been haunting this place has been coming from the Fade?” Rhelsia suggestion. She looked ill at the thought. “That means demons and ghosts, doesn’t it?”

Sigrun laughed. “And here I was only signing up for darkspawn! We’re going to have the most interesting adventures together, aren’t we?”

“I think there’s a camp over there,” Mhairi said, pointing. Sigrun gasped, then squealed with glee. “What?”

“What is that?”

Mhairi looked down at the object in her hand. “A… telescope…?”

“Can I see it? I’ve read about them but I’ve never actually seen one up close!”

“Um… sure.”

Sigrun took in gently, like she was carrying a delicate porcelain egg, and peered through it. Her grin barely fit on her face. “This is amazing!” she gushed, looking across the whole marsh through the scope. She lowered it and looked up at Mhairi, eyes shimmering. Mhairi smiled.

“If you like it that much,” she said as they began walking. “You can have it.”

Sigrun gasped again. “Really?” She turned to Renya. “Is that allowed? Can I have this? Like, as my own?”

Renya chuckled. “Of course. You can have things that are you own.”

“Even as a Grey Warden?”

“Yes. Could you not as a dwarf?”

“As a Legionnaire,” Sigrun corrected. “We give up everything: our titles, our belongings, and our lives. This is…” She clutched the scope to herself. “This is wonderful. Thank you so much!”

They trudged through the marsh, avoiding the sinking earth and trying to keep to the narrow paths of dry land as best as they could. They were walking stiffly, eyes darting around, but none of them wanted to be the first to draw a weapon for comfort. Renya felt like there were a thousand eyes on her, and only a few of them were from the Grey Wardens following her. In the distance, a wolf howled, and Thomas jumped.

“Holy Maker,” he said, wiping his forehead. “I wish whatever was going to happen would just happen already.”

“Don’t say that too loudly,” Oghren murmured back. “Nice and quiet is sometimes better, especially when you consider the alternative.” He nodded ominously at an empty cocoon from which one of the horrible darkspawn bug-like things emerged. Thomas shuddered and nodded, looking ill.

They arrived at an empty camp a few minutes later.

“There is no one here,” Renya said, dropping the flap of the tent. She frowned. “But why would he leave his belongings?”

“I have a very bad feeling about this, Renya,” Nathaniel said. Edwin came over, frowning.

“I found these,” he said, thrusting two crushed scrolls at Renya. “They were buried under a traveling pack over there.” He unrolled one of the papers and grunted. “This looks like a map of the Black Marsh,” he said, rolling it up again. He opened the other one. “And this…” His face became stony. Edwin cleared his throat. “It’s a goodbye letter to his wife.” He looked at Renya, frowning. “He knew he was going to die here. Whatever he found…” He dropped his voice. “It must have been bad.”

“Commander!” Sigrun called from a tree stump outside the immediate camp area. “This human has Warden armor…”

Renya went over, dread rising. Sure enough, a dead Grey Warden lay on the ground, his milky-blue eyes staring up at the starless sky. Mhairi had followed her, and she gasped.

“It’s Kristoff,” came her strangled whisper. She fell to her knees.

“I do not see any wound,” Renya murmured. A soft sound made her ears twitch, and she turned on her heel.

“You are to be stopping now,” rasped a voice in the shadows. In an instant, the Wardens had their weapons out and ready. “You are being the Grey Warden that the Mother has warned us about.” A hulking Hurlock emerged from the dark mist, a red cowl wrapped around his head and strong chainmail stretched across his torso. He bared his teeth, and if Renya hadn’t known better, she would have said he was leering.

“That is your Grey Warden, yes,” he growled, pointing at the crumpled body on the ground. “It is as the Mother told to me. She said that if we were to be luring this Grey Warden here, and kill him, then soon you would also be coming.”

“It was a trap…” Mhairi rubbed a hand down her face. “And we walked right into it.”

Oghren frowned and pulled out his axe. “Damn beasties are getting too smart for their own good.” With a growl, he added, “Can’t think those pretty thoughts after my boot meets your head now, can you?”

The darkspawn paid him no mind. “The Mother knows all,” he rasped in his deep voice.

“This Mother. She is a darkspawn prophet?” Just what they needed, Renya though. A darkspawn version of Andraste.

“No, not a prophet,” the darkspawn replied with a horrible sound that might have been a laugh. “But she is clever. Yes. Very clever.”

“And who are you to speak for this mother?”

“I? I am the First.” He stood up a little straighter. “And I have been sent to deliver a message to you.” He leaned down until he and Renya were almost nose to nose. “The Mother will not permit you to further his plan, whether you know of what you do or not. So she is to be sending the Grey Warden a gift.”

Before anyone could react, the First raised his hand and a shimmering green light appeared. It expanded quickly, turning from green to green-white.

“Get down!” Anders yelled. Mhairi lunged at Renya, but it was too late. There was a blinding flash of white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...
> 
> ***  
> Did you know I'm writing an original novel? You can catch up on all that here at [Inside The Writer's Block ](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


	20. A Mistake Made

_“Help! I can’t look away!”_

_“Tamlen!”_  
_…_

_“I am… very sorry…”_

When she opened her eyes, she was… She blinked. The Wardens were rising with groans and grumbles amid a pleasant farm on the outskirts of a small village, some rubbing their eyes and others testing limbs. Nathaniel helped her to her feet.

“Are you alright, Renya?”

But a gurgled cry cut off her response.

“No!” The First jumped to his feet and looked around wildly. “We have come to the Fade as well? It cannot be! The Mother would not deceive me, but I have been betrayed! And now I am being here with you!”

“Perhaps this Mother thought you were more expendable than she let on,” Anders said with a smirk that didn’t soften his frown. He was poised with his staff, ready to attack.

A growl was his answer. “I am not being expendable. I am the First!” He raised his arms, and a familiar and sickening clicking sound filled Renya’s ears. “You and the Mother will be learning this! I am leaving you to the children. I being to find my own way back to the world… And to the Mother…” he ended with a snarl.

A group of the ugly bug-like creatures they had fought in the marsh appeared, clattering for them with gnashing teeth and extended claws.

“Yes, children. Finish them for the First.” And the darkspawn disappeared in the following chaos.

Renya pulled out her swords with a familiar flourish, immediately feeling weary as the creatures called ‘children’ attacked. Dak went down under one of the fleshy creatures, and Oghren hacked it in two with a mighty blow. With a yell of his own, Dak jumped back to his feet, covered in blood, and spun to stab another one of the Children that was bearing down on Nathaniel.

Her footsteps felt heavy as Renya dodged and twirled around the battle, hardly noticing if she was doing any real damage and only numbly aware of the gnashing teeth and claws that her swords collided against. Mhairi bashed her shield into a taller Children and lopped off what might have been its head with one smooth slice. She did a double-take when she saw Renya’s expression, but another Children lunged at her and she met it with a shout. Renya heard clicking behind her, and spun in time to block snapping pincers with her dar’misu and run her sword through swollen, white flesh that looked too much like a grub for her liking.

“Mythal’enaste,” she muttered when there were still more. Arrows whistled past her ears and she charged at a group swarming Edwin and a few other new Wardens. Edwin saw her coming and fought harder, taking down one Children with a mighty swing of his sword, then another on the backswing. He was a good Warden, Renya thought to herself absently.

Finally there was silence. Renya sheathed her blades. How nice it would be just to lay down here for a few minutes. She was so tired after battles now. A glance at the other Wardens all looking at her expectantly forced her to push her concerns for her health aside, for the time being.

“So… The First? The Mother?” Rhelsia asked. “Who are they?”

“More talking darkspawn?” Sigrun offered with a shrug. She straightened her helmet. “They… plan things now, too, Commander? Like… trapping a Grey Warden in the Fade is a pretty complex plan for a bunch of mindless monsters.” She gasped, eyes shining. “Wait, we’re in the Fade? Oh, this is so exciting!” When she noticed everyone’s faces, she sobered. “And concerning. Exciting, and concerning. Yes.”

“The First seemed to speak of her like a leader,” Mhairi answered. Edwin harrumphed.

“I’d like to know who she is, and why she would go through the trouble to bait and trap Grey Wardens.” He cleaned his sword off before sliding it back into its scabbard.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Dak said, holding up a finger. “But do you hear that?”

They all listened.

“It sounds like… shouting, doesn’t it?” Anders asked with a frown. The followed the voices, until a woman ran up to them.

“Please, messere!” she said, falling to her knees in front of Renya. “You must help me!”

She glanced at Anders, the only mage, who shrugged. “What is wrong?”

The woman took Renya’s hand and pressed her forehead to the back of it. “Something horrible has happened! I was tending my father’s grave when the skeletons rose and attacked my husband! He has been dragged into the old family cellars!”

“Dear lady, we’re in the Fade,” Anders said gently. But the woman wasn’t listening to him; her breathing was growing ragged.

“The baroness, I know she is behind all of this! Please, help me!”

Renya frowned. “Who is the baroness? Why would she raise skeletons from the dead?”

The woman was close to hysterical. “Please, messere! Help me!”

“Perhaps we can find out more about this baroness,” Nathaniel offered quietly. “If she is a powerful demon, it may be worth our while to know more.”

“Demons?” Sigrun said, eyes wide. “It’s never boring with you guys. I like it.”

Renya looked at Anders. He shrugged again. “Everyone here is a spirit. Whether they know it or not is beside the point. She’s probably talking about a lesser demon,” he added thoughtfully, crossing his arms. “If you want to help her, we can, but know it’s just going to be demons all the way down, Commander.”

Renya gave the woman a little nod. “We’ll help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to weekly posts! Very excited to bring you the rest of the sequel!
> 
> ***  
> Did you know I'm writing an original novel? You can catch up on all that here at [Inside The Writer's Block ](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


	21. Shadows

They followed the woman through the open countryside to a small manor at the edge of the town.

“This way!” The woman pushed open a rusty gate and ushered them inside before running toward a door, wrenching it open, and disappearing down the stairs without another word.

Renya turned to Nathaniel. “I am having second thoughts about this,” she said, drawing her longsword and pushing the door open further. She turned to Rhelsia and added, “Keep a watch out here.”

So Renya descended the stairs with Nathaniel, Oghren, Mhairi, and Anders in tow. Water dripped of the ceiling, and there was a breeze coming from somewhere below that was making the torches flutter. The room at the bottom of the stairs was hazy, but as Renya stepped into it, it came into sharp focus and she froze.

“What is this place?” Nathaniel breathed, his breath swirling away in the cold air. He turned when Renya didn’t follow him further in. “Commander?”

But Renya was staring around the room in horror. A stretching rack with a blonde-haired woman was on one side, her face obscured. Another man was tied with his arms above his head, bruised and burned, blood on his chin from coughing and cloth over his eyes. Another human was hanging from the rafters by their neck, dead.

“This isn’t real,” she muttered. She gripped her keepers ring. “This isn’t real,” she repeated, her voice getting higher. They were in the Beyond. It was all illusion. She had been here before. But when she looked around, her friends were gone.

“My love?”

The color drained from Renya’s face as Leliana stood up from the spiked chair that Renya remembered too well. She smiled, her bardic armor more revealing than Renya remembered.

“My love? Why do you keep returning here?”

“This isn’t real,” Renya repeated forcefully. Her breathing was high and shallow, and she stiffened with Leliana stroked her face.

“Let me help you, love,” she replied sweetly, walking around Renya and tracing her fingers around the elf’s collarbone as she went.

“You’re not real!” Renya yelled, closing her eyes tightly. When she opened them, Leliana was gone and she was standing back with Nathaniel and the others, who were watching her with concern.

“Did you see that?” she asked, glancing around the nearly-empty room they were in. Her heart sank when the three other Wardens shook their heads. Mhairi cleared her throat.

“You just… beg your pardon, Commander, but…”

“Thought you’d left us there for a minute, Commander,” Oghren said with some concern. He gripped her shoulder and gave her a little shake. “I don’t like this Fade stuff either. Makes my nose twitch. It was like I was…” He stopped abruptly and cleared his throat, “nowhere I want to be right now.”

“We need to get out of this place, and quickly,” Nathaniel said.

Renya nodded, her heart still racing, and headed for the door ahead of them. Oghren grabbed her arm.

“Are you crazy? What are you going ahead for? We should just high-tail it out of….” His face paled when he turned and saw the stairwell they had gone down had vanished. “Let’s get this over with,” he grumbled, shouldering his axe.

The next room was finely carved and looked strangely familiar, although Renya couldn’t place it. The ceiling had caved in, though, and snow was gently falling.

“It’s taking my memories,” she said to Nyviel.

“Who is?” the other elf pulled her staff off her back and looked around warily.

Renya’s head was throbbing. “I don’t know. But we were just… we were just…” Her head throbbed harder when she tried to remember where she had just been.

“Renya, are you okay?” Nathaniel asked.

“Yes, we just need to keep going,” Renya replied, glancing at Leliana, who was pale and had red outlining her eyes again. The Ashes would heal her. She wasn’t sure why she believed that, but she did.

They pressed on. The next room was empty, except for a giant mirror where the Sacred Ashes should have been. Its frame was vaguely familiar, although the glass was cracked. In one of the pieces, she could see olive eyes peering back at her. Renya blinked and they were gone.

“Did you see that?”

“I can’t look away,” Tamlen said, stepping forward.

_Tamlen?_

The smallest shred of tenuous hope pricked at her heart.

“Are you here, Tamlen? Are you stuck in the Beyond?” She reached out and grabbed his shoulder. It felt solid and familiar, and she smiled. “We can bring you back.”

“She wants to do that, too,” he said.

“Who?”

Tamlen smiled sadly. “You know.” He nodded at the shattered mirror.

“What do you mean? Tamlen, please help me.”

“I can help you,” Tamlen replied. He took her hand and led her toward the mirror. “It might take some time. You might have to stay for a while.”

Renya nodded, drinking in the sight of him. “If it brings you back, it will be worth it.”

Tamlen smiled. “You need to look,” he said, pointing at the mirror. “You need to let it take you.”

“Take me?” Renya frowned, a pulse of pain going through her head. “Where?”

The smile was frozen now. “I can’t tell you that. It’s only meant for you.”

She took a deep breath and stepped toward the mirror. An elf she didn’t know was staring back at her, frowning. She barely had time to cry out when the man raised a staff and smashed it into the side of her head.

With a groan, she sat up, suddenly back at the bottom of the stairs in the first room. Nathaniel, Oghren, Anders, and Mhairi were all looking at her anxiously.

“Maker be praised. What happened?” Mhairi asked, helping her to her feet. Renya looked around desperately.

“What happened? Where are we?”

Nathaniel and Mhairi shared a worried look. Anders cleared his throat.

“We’re in the Fade,” he said gently. “Don’t you remember?”

“Yes, and then… “ She pointed ahead. “We went through that door, and we were in the Temple of Sacred Ashes, except it was… it was…” She faded when she saw the looks on her companions’ faces.

“We just got here, Renya,” Nathaniel said quietly. “It was like you were in a trance, and then you just… you fell.”

“Let’s get out of here,” Oghren said. He grabbed her arm in his firm grip and pulled her to her feet before half guiding, half pulling her toward the door. “I’ve had enough of this place.”

“NO!” yelled a voice. They all spun around to find the woman who had asked for help staring at them from the other door. “I almost had you!” she screeched, “and there would have been no one to rival the baroness! You will stay here!” And with a bright flash, she turned into a hulking, giant –

“Demon!” Anders yelled, pulling out his staff.

Oghren pulled Renya behind him before bellowing and running forward with his axe raised and ready, Mhairi at his side. Nathaniel shot arrow after arrow from next to Renya. Her head was spinning, but soon anger replaced her confusion and she drew her blades with a flourish before charging in after her fellow Wardens.

She was tired of this, she thought as she slashed at the creature’s knees. She was tired of being dragged into all this nonsense with demons and the Fade and curses. Another stab, this one into the creature’s hip. She was tired of things trying to jump in her mind and manipulate her. A slash down the demon’s spine. She was tired of the nightmares, of reliving the worst parts of the past few years.

She dug her dar’misu into the creature’s back and pulled herself up by it with a growl. And she was tired of feeling useless and weak around her fellow Wardens, with unwanted memories distracting her in the middle of battles and her thrashing nightmares keeping Oghren and Nathaniel watchful during the night, either at the Vigil or in a camp. With a yell, she stabbed both of her blades into the back of the demon’s neck and lopped its head off. She jumped off the demon’s back as it fell, face twisted in fury.

“Let us leave this place,” she spat, striding back up the stairs, “and find this baroness so we can get back to more important matters.” And, not waiting to see if anyone was following her, she pushed open the door at the top of the steps and exited back into the Fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Renya...
> 
> ***  
> Did you know I'm writing an original novel? You can catch up on all that here at [Inside The Writer's Block ](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


	22. The Baroness

A grand wrought iron gate loomed over them. Rhelsia grabbed one of the bars and rattled it a little. Shouting was coming from beyond the gate, but the streets were empty.

Mhairi glanced over her shoulder. “Do you think we should wait for Anders to return?”

Absentmindedly, Renya shook her head. The mage had wanted to close the tears in the Veil they kept stumbling across, and so Renya had sent him and the new Wardens to deal with the problem. “The quicker we find this baroness, the quicker we may leave the Fade,” she said. She ran a hand down one of the bars. “There is a mechanism on the other side.” Without waiting for anyone to comment, she climbed up the bars, avoiding the sharpened spikes at the top, and dropped down gracefully inside the town. The lever was rusted, but she tinkered with it a bit, wondering how things could rust in the fade, and eventually there was a click, a snap, and one of the gate doors swung open. She set off down the main road.

“Do you have a plan, Commander?” Nathaniel asked, falling into step beside her.

“Right now? Follow the shouting.” Out of the side of her eye, she saw his smile and mirrored it, feeling a little better. A guard lunged out from around the corner.

“Who’s there?” he demanded, looking haggard. “Who comes to Blackmarsh?”

“We have been trapped here,” Renya began, “and-”

The man’s eyes fell on her vallaslin and he frowned. “You speak to your betters so, knife-ear? And wear armor!” he added incredulously.

“This is the Grey Warden Commander!” Mhairi answered angrily, stepping forward. “And-” She stopped when Renya held up her hand.

“We are Grey Wardens,” Renya said through clenched teeth. “We have been sent into your Fade by dark magic, and seek the baroness.”

In an instant, the man’s bluster evaporated and he paled. “You seek the baroness?” he whispered. When she nodded, he sighed. “We have been trapped here for so long, I cannot even guess how much time has passed. It is all the baroness’s doing.” His eyebrows bunched together, aging him. “A spirit arrived to help us, not too long ago. If you continue on,” he said, pointing down the winding road ahead of them, “you will come to her mansion. A crowd is gathered there. If you seek her, well, so do they.”

“Thank you,” Renya said stiffly before pushing past him.

“Maker protect you, Grey Wardens,” he said as the group followed her. “And all of us,” he added.

The road bent and twisted around the town, and each corner seemed to hide someone who seemed tormented by visions and people only they could see.

“Mercy, mistress,” one man said, kneeling in front of Renya.

“Mercy?” she echoed.

“Please, mistress. I shan’t do it again. I shan’t try and stop you.”

“I… thank you…?”

“Please mistress, I swear…”

“Let’s keep going,” Oghren said gruffly. “We can’t help any of these poor sods.”

They came to a woman next.

“No one can find my baby!” she wailed. “If you don’t tell me where she’s been taken, I’ll go to the baroness!”

Renya’s ears pricked up and she stopped abruptly.

“The baroness?” she asked. “Can you tell me about her?”

The woman continued as if she hadn’t heard. “What? No… you’re… you’re lying. The baroness wouldn’t… she couldn’t! It’s unthinkable! No… no it can’t be...!” And she buried her face in her hands and started crying.

Renya glanced at Nathaniel, whose face mirrored her confusion.

“This is… unsettling,” he said.

Around another corner was another man, alone, flailing his arms as if trying to squirm away from someone grabbing him.

“It’s the baroness! She’s a sorceress! She steals our children and uses their blood for dark magic! No! Unhand me!”

“Messere!” Mhairi called, walking over and giving him a shake that went ignored. “Messere! What is the baroness doing!”

But the man didn’t answer, still pulling away from his invisible assailants.

“We are almost there,” Renya said, watching the man struggle. “And we will sort this all out.”

In short order they found the crowd the guard had told them about, all yelling, and most bearing torches and whatever makeshift weapons they could find. In the front of the crowd stood a spirit clad in armor, head covered with a full helm. His translucence distorted the objects around him.

“Your mansion will not protect you, fiend!” he yelled. “Come out and face your crime!”

“We aren’t afraid of you anymore!” yelled the woman standing next to him, also clad in armor. The spirit turned at the Wardens’ approaching footsteps.

“The witch hides!” the woman yelled, gaining the spirit’s attention again. “Break down the gates!”

“Be careful, friends!” the spirit called now. “The baroness has power inside her lair, and she well knows it. We rush in at our own peril.” He turned back to the Wardens.

“And who is this?” he asked accusingly, crossing his arms. “More agents of the baroness? Or,” he added, tone softening, “more helpless souls she has tormented?”

“We are Grey Wardens, and have also been brought here against our will,” Renya answered. She considered what else to say. After all, it didn’t seem like the baroness was likely to help them.

“I cannot say what a Grey Warden is,” the spirit replied. “But clearly you are a stranger. Perhaps it is a sign…” He fell into thought.

“You are a spirit protecting these people, then?” Renya asked.

“I am Justice!” the spirit replied, standing up straight. “And I have watched this place for a long time, and seethed at the wrongs visited on these poor folks, and now I seek to aid them.”

The woman who had been standing next to the spirit turned around. “Grey Wardens!” she said breathlessly. “Thank the Maker! Please, messeres, once we lived in the real world, and the baroness ruled over us. She took our children and used their blood to work dark and evil magic.”

Another soldier joined them. “And when we burned down her mansion, she cast one final spell that brought our spirits here. We have been trapped ever since, still under her rule,” he said sadly. “But perhaps, now that there are Grey Wardens among us, that will change.”

Renya nodded, struck by these people’s words. Even in the Fade, they looked to Grey Wardens with respect and hope.

“Whatever else a Grey Warden may be,” Justice said now, “you are obviously able-bodied. Will you help these poor people being subjugated by the vile woman behind these gates?”

“Is this our place?” Mhairi asked in a whisper. “Anders said to not trust any of the spirits here. All of this could be a trick.”

“If we trust nothing,” Nathaniel said, “then we will be here forever. We must try, at least. We will have answers one way or another, then.”

“We have to help these people,” Edwin added, lurking at the back of the group. “What good are Grey Wardens if they don’t help people?”

“Tell me, stranger. Will you help us with this noble task? Being a Grey Warden seems to mean you are an able sort, and your help would be most appreciated.”

Renya took a deep breath. “Vin, yes,” she said heavily.

“Yes?” Mhairi asked. “Your pardon, Commander, but this seems like madness…”

“What other option is there?” Renya asked. “We are trapped, as are these humans. Perhaps defeating this baroness will bring us closer to leaving this place.”

Mhairi clenched her jaw, but nodded.

“Good.” Renya turned back to the spirit. “Lead the way.”

The spirit of Justice didn’t need to be told twice. He strode to the front of the group and addressed them, voice booming across the Fade. “Good people!” he called. “We take the battle directly to the witch! For too long have her crimes gone unpunished! Now is the time to declare your freedom!”

A cheer went up, and with a mighty kick, the spirit kicked through the iron gate in front of the grand mansion of the baroness. Renya shared a startled look with Rhelsia, who shrugged, looking impressed. But there was no time to talk as the crowd surged forward into the empty courtyard. It didn’t subside until a well-dressed woman emerged onto a balcony, flanked by two creatures that reminded Renya of the ash warriors they had met at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. She shuddered.

“My, my,” the woman said, her accent strange to Renya. “All that shouting outside, and you’ve finally decided to barge in. And without even the proper invitation!” she finished mockingly, leaning on the stone railing.

“I don’t like this,” Rhelsia muttered. Oghren grunted in agreement.

“Damn humans and their damn Fade,” he grumbled back.

“Foul sorceress! You will release these poor folk and submit yourself to Justice!” the spirit next to Renya growled. The woman scowled.

“Justice?” she asked. “Justice? Is that what you’re calling it? What of their justice, after burning my home to the ground, and me within it!”

“After you stole our children and used their blood to feed your vanity!” one of the men called back.

“As was my due!” the baroness shouted, eyes flashing. “You lived on my land! Your blood was mine then, just as your lives are mine now!”

“I’d love to knock that tiara off her head,” Edwin grumbled, drawing his sword. The baroness heard the metallic scrape; her eyes focused on the small band of warriors, all wearing matching Grey Warden armor now that Wade was working so diligently at the Keep.

“And what’s this?” she asked, voice suddenly silky. “Have these poor fools managed to recruit even more sympathizers?”

Justice stepped forward. “We are no longer alone in this,” he said. “Your reign of terror ends this very day.”

The baroness laughed. “As it happens,” she said, “I am no longer alone, either.”

From behind one of the hulking ash warriors stepped the First. He was met with shudders from the crowd and various grunts and sighs of aggravation from the Wardens.

“Figured he’d get wrapped up into this,” Oghren said. The First leered down at them all.

“My pathway to across the Veil lies in victory over you and your new allies,” he rasped. “And then I will being able to seek out the Mother, who will pay for her treachery.”

“You should choose your pets more carefully, Baroness,” Renya called up to the woman. The woman didn’t respond, but the First vaulted the railing and landed inches from Renya.

“I am no one’s pet, Grey Warden.” He towered over her ominously. Renya looked up at him calmly.

“You were bidden to this marsh for the Mother, now you serve the Baroness,” she replied. “It seems you are the pet of all you meet.” Blood pounded in her ears. The First quivered, then spun on his heel.

“We must be ending this. Now!” he cried, voice scratching through the air. “This Grey Warden is more dangerous than you know!” The baroness sighed, looking utterly bored.

“Oh, as you wish, creature. Slay them, and the reward you requested is yours.”

“Enough!” Justice yelled, raising an axe in the air. “The battle is joined!” He charged the gate. The baroness leaned forward and, with a sound that was part hiss, part screech, she teleported Justice up onto the balcony with her, even as she sent the ash warriors and other lesser demons into the courtyard below. The Wardens and trapped townspeople were immediately surrounded.

“Protect them!” Renya cried, kicking a spiny demon away from one of the townspeople. A chilling chattering reached her ears and her heart sank and she turned. Giant spiders had appeared and joined the fray, and the townspeople were now clamoring for the gates that had swung shut.

“There are too many!” Mhairi cried, swinging a mighty arc at one of the ash warriors, which dodged the blow with ease. She heaved her sword up again in time for two neat arrows to find their way into the creature’s neck, slowing it enough for her to stab it and slice it in two.

Edwin bellowed and crashed his way through three spiders that had cornered him, using his shield like a battering ram as Rhelsia jumped to his aid, slashing the creatures’ legs. Sigrun, laughing, appeared beside Renya.

“I’ve never seen a real demon before!” she chipped happily, slicing two devastating lines down the back of a desire demon trying to wrench the sword from Renya’s hand. The demon screeched and turned. Sigrun deftly stepped aside and Renya managed to take it down with a sweep of both her blades.

She chanced a glance around. Bodies of demons littered the ground, but they didn’t seem any fewer in number. Casting her eyes to the balcony, she saw the baroness and the spirit of justice engaged. Something heavy hit the side of Renya’s head and she fell. The First towered over her, kicking Sigrun aside.

“You will be dying now,” he growled. “And then the Mother. And then the First shall be the greatest in this world, and all others.” He raised a sword. Renya managed to block the blow, blinking to clear her vision, when suddenly the darkspawn was thrown back by a pulse of energy.

“Have at them, then!” Anders called over his shoulder to the Warden recruits. They forced the gates open and charged into the courtyard, pushing past the townspeople who were now huddling in a small group.

“No!” the First called, stumbling forward. “No!” His eyes flashed and he lunged at Renya again as the fresh Wardens began to finally overpower the demons and spiders. Renya pulled herself to her feet, still dizzy but fueled by both her anger and the hope brought with the arrival of the rest of the Grey Wardens.

“Vin,” she rumbled back, readying her swords. “Yes.”

Blades clashed and the elf fought to gain her footing next to the large hurlock bearing down on her with all his strength. When she couldn’t, she twisted away, knocking him off-balance and managing to slash up his side. With a bellow, he turned, but she was ready, swiping at him. The blow glanced off his armor, but as he raised his arm to retaliate, he found himself thrown in the air and catapulted up to the balcony where the spirit and baroness still fought. He landed there just as the baroness managed to knock the spirit off the balcony, although the armored spirit managed to land easily on his feet.

Shortly after, the courtyard was quiet again and the Wardens stood triumphant. Dak brushed sweaty hair out of his face and helped another Warden to her feet before catching Renya’s eye and offering a wavering smile.

“Are we… free?” one of the townspeople asked.

“She can be defeated,” another whispered. “We will storm her mansion and finish the job if she isn’t.”

“Please!” the First’s raspy voice echoed across the courtyard. “Please, be sending them back! I have done as you asked, but this Grey Warden is not being defeated here!”

The baroness seemed to swell with rage. “Alright, creature. I will send them back. I will send them all back.” Her flinty frown deepened. “But it will be your life that gives me the power!”

“What? No! Noo!” The hurlock tried to vault off the balcony, but it was too late. The baroness produced a knife and sliced her hand open, and the First was dead before he hit the ground. Another flash of white light, and the world disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> Did you know I'm writing an original novel? You can catch up on all that here at [Inside The Writer's Block ](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


	23. Finding Justice

A sharp intake of breath smelled like damp earth, and Renya opened her eyes, blinking to clear the throbbing in her head. She rose with the rest of the Wardens, all groaning and testing limbs.

“Well,” Anders said with a smile. “That was bracing.”

Rhelsia’s eyes were on the corpses of the townspeople now laying around them. “I guess they’re free from the baroness now, too.”

“Poor people,” Mhairi said. “Maker take their souls.”

A rattling breath made them all jump. Kristoff’s body shook a little, and they all took a step back as he rose, milky-blue eyes staring around at them. He moved uncomfortably, as if his armor was too small.

“What is this?” he murmured, taking in the dark marsh around him. Renya held up a hand when Mhairi drew her sword. “Where am I? No… No, this cannot be…” His eyes fell on Renya, and she shivered at the dead look in them. “I am in the land of mortals, across the Veil. She sent me here along with you…”

“Are you… the spirit we met?” Renya asked.

“Yes, I am… I am justice. And this… this is a mortal body.” He shuddered. “A mortal body that I am now trapped in.”

“What-?”

“The witch sundered the Veil in her haste!” the spirit in Kristoff’s body bellowed now, reeling around. “And all were drawn to it! She was drawn through, as well! Can you not feel her? She is close by!”

“What’s this corpse talking about?” Oghren said, crossing his arms. Milky blue eyes fell on him, but the dwarf didn’t falter.

“The baroness! She is here. You – Grey Warden,” he said to Renya again. “You helped these poor people to be freed of her evilness” – he jerked his arm in an arc at the bodies around them – “you must be willing to help finish the job. We must kill the baroness!”

“Wouldn’t she have died, along with the rest?” Nathaniel asked, taking a step forward to stand next to Renya.

The spirit shook his head. “The baroness is not mortal, like you, or like the poor people she trapped. She once was, but that person died long ago. No, what you saw in the fade was a pride demon, summoned so long ago to feed the baroness’s desires through the abuse of her subjects. She was powerful in the Fade, but will be much different here.” He glanced at the group. “There were tears in the Veil. We must heal them in order to stop her from drawing power.”

“We did that already,” said one of the new Wardens – Kira, her name. She shrank back when the spirit’s eyes fell on her.

“In the Fade, yes,” he allowed. “But there is another tear. The one that brought us here. Find it, and we may find the baroness.” As if on cue, a flash of green light erupted around them, followed by a screech somewhere behind a row of boulders a few meters away.

“That way, then?” Anders said with a smile. He nudged Nathaniel and winked. “Always had a good sense of direction.”

Nathaniel looked unimpressed. “I can see that.”

But the spirit had already started toward the glowing and, with a glance at the others, Renya followed. She peeked around one of the large boulders, then dove out of the way as a large green bolt shot at her from what could only be described as a green tear in the air. A long-limbed, shrieking demon sprang from the ground where the bolt hit, and its footsteps shook the earth beneath them. Another bolt shot out, this one at the spirit, who was knocked back by the force of it. Another demon appeared where the bolt hit.

“For justice!” the spirit yelled, swinging back onto his feet. Renya raised her sword, and the Wardens charged. In short order, the demons fell, only to be sucked back into the Veil tear.

“You! Mage!” the spirit called, striding to Anders. Anders took a step back.

“Me? What – Hey! Let go of me!”

But the spirit grabbed Anders’s arm – the one holding his staff – and raised it. The staff glowed white and Anders yelled in pain. There was another flash, and the marsh went silent, the slight smell of burnt flesh the only indication that anything had transpired.

Anders was panting, holding onto his smoking and blistered hand, his staff forgotten on the ground. “What did you do to me?” he gasped.

“It was the only way to close the Veil,” the spirit said. “Are you hurt?”

“No, I’ll- I’ll recover.” He gave his hand another shake and picked up his staff gingerly. His hand glowed a dull green for a moment and he sighed in relief.

“So where is this baroness?” Sigrun asked.

***

It was still pouring by the time they left the Blackmarsh, limping and bandaged. Renya let the rain drip down her face, feeling her hair plastered to her skin, trying to let the cool water wash away the memories of their whole journey.

_“So this is the world of mortals?” the baroness said when they had pushed open the rusted gates of the dilapidated mansion. “I have finally crossed the Veil.” She smiled coldly when she saw the Wardens’ approach, and pointed to Kristoff’s body. “You are the one to thank. That will be remembered when I take my rightful place as ruler of this realm.”_

_“Witch!” the spirit had yelled. “Your terror ends now!” And he charged._

Renya rolled her shoulders. She couldn’t remember if she had ever fought a pride demon before; if she had thought ogres were large and terrifying before, she was cured of that now. The baroness had transformed into a demon almost as tall as the third-floor windows of her Fade mansion, with a great whip of electricity that took out half of the Wardens before they were able to react. She had eventually gone down after Rhelsia sliced the tendons in the back of her knee, and an arrow found its way into her eye. Once so crippled, she had fallen easily. Anders had immediately set about healing the Wardens who had been injured by the spirit whip.

They reached the end of the Blackmarsh. The spirit stopped.

“What do I do now?” he asked. When no one answered he raised his hand to Renya. “Please. You seem to be a force for good, and I have nowhere to go, and don’t know what I should do, in this land of mortals. What is it that you do?”

Renya took a breath, wondering where to start. Her head was still throbbing from their time in the Beyond, and this didn’t help. “We are Grey Wardens,” she said. “We fight darkspawn. A Blight has just ended, but the darkspawn still linger, and –”

“You protect people?” the spirit asked, perking up. “You fight against the creatures spurned by the Maker?”

“…yes.” Renya’s heart sank at the mention of the Maker, but she supposed a spirit of the Fade would be closer to the Maker than most, whatever that meant.

The spirit’s eyes were wide. “That is a noble calling. You fight for goodness, and right. May I follow you?” He closed his eyes. “This body I am in. I have some of his memories. He was a Grey Warden, as well.” He frowned. “And was killed by these darkspawn. Yes,” he continued, opening his eyes. “I will follow you, and avenge this Grey Warden.”

Renya blinked. “That is settled, then?”

“Would you prefer I stay here?” But he sounded offended.

“I think we should keep him,” Anders said with a smile. “Although I’m not sure how long that body will hold out.”

“Yes, it is indeed not as sturdy as I would have hoped,” the spirit agreed. “But whatever time this body has to function, I would like to help these Grey Wardens, and to avenge this man, this Kristoff.”

Renya glanced around. Nathaniel and Rhelsia shrugged in unison, and Sigrun was watching the spirit with wide, wondering eyes. Mhairi was looking at him doubtfully, but didn’t comment.

“Alright, you can come with us.”

“Excellent. Let us go forth, for justice!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of filler, but Justice joins the team!  
> ***  
> Did you know I'm writing an original novel? You can catch up on all that here at [Inside The Writer's Block ](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


	24. What He Is

“So what do we call you?” Sigrun asked when they came to the Vigil a few days later.

“Call me? What do you mean?”

Sigrun gave him a playful push, which earned her a confused frown. “We can’t call you Kristoff, because…” She faltered, her smile sinking for a moment. “We can’t do that.”

“I am a spirit of justice.”

“So... Justice, then?”

The spirit shrugged. “It is what I am.”

“So, we accept spirits now, Commander?” Mhairi asked.

Renya offered a little smile. “I think we can forego the Joining in this case.”

They had only just entered the Vigil complex when –

“Kristoff? Oh, Kristoff!” A woman came running up to the group. “They said you hadn’t returned from the Blackmarsh, but when I heard the Hero of Ferelden went there, I knew she’d bring you home, I knew she’d –” Her eyes widened in horror and she screamed when Justice came into better view.

“What are you?” she demanded, face white. “You aren’t my husband!” She glared at Renya. “What happened to my husband?”

“Dear lady,” Mhairi said gently, “Warden Kristoff, he died serving the Order, and…”

“Then what is this? Blood magic?!” Kristoff’s widow demanded, waving a hand at her husband’s body.

“I… I am Justice.” He stood a little straighter. “I am here to avenge your husband’s death, and –”

He was cut off by the widow’s wailing. “You possessed him! You possessed my husband!” She glared at Justice, who stood awkwardly, not sure what to do. “Begone, demon! Let my husband rest in peace!” And without another word, she ran from the Wardens, sobbing into her hands.

A little silence fell, during which Nathaniel began shooing the Wardens away. Justice stood watching the woman run, a confused look on his face. He turned to Renya.

“That woman… That woman loves Kristoff very much.”

“Vin, yes, I believe so.”

Justice wilted. “I have caused her pain. I must make it up to her. Explain what has happened. Then she will know that-”

Renya put a hand on his armored shoulder. “I think she needs time right now,” she said quietly. “It is a lot to take in, the death of her husband, and that a spirit now wears his body.” It was even strange to say.

Justice thought about this, then nodded. “I have much to learn about mortals,” he said, “but I will trust your judgment. When the time is right, perhaps I will talk to her again. Explain. And… and apologize.” His face fell. “This Warden loved her very much, as well. I feel it. And I… I inexplicably do not want to cause her pain, even though it pains me to be away from her.” He blinked, looking unsure.

“Come,” Renya said. “Let me show you where you will be staying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short interlude today, before the Wardens rev up again. Hope you're all doing well!   
> ***  
> Did you know I'm writing an original novel? You can catch up on all that here at [Inside The Writer's Block ](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for more original stories from me, or the occasional bonus content from these fanfiction stories, you can find them here at [Inside The Writer's Block ](http://www.insidethewritersblock.home.blog), or you can say hello over on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/AlixIsAllWrite)


End file.
